Star Wars: Knight of the old order
by Hollowreaper 93
Summary: For 19 years a survivor of the Jedi Purge has hidden from the Empire. When news of the Rebel's victory at Yavin reaches him he takes the roll of a Jedi once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone! I have chosen to rewrite my star wars story. It will have some changes but will still stay the same and focus more on Vince. If you enjoyed the story read and review. Hope you enjoy.**

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**

 **Civil War has come to the galaxy. A Rebel Alliance arises to challenges the evil Galactic Empire.**

 **As these two forces battle for the galaxy, Inquisitors, servants of the Emperor, search for Jedi who escaped the purge.**

 **Elsewhere in the Galaxy, on the Outer Rim planet Dantooine a survivor of the OLD REPUBLIC hides away from the Empire who still hunt for him…**

 **Chapter 1**

 _The young man sat in his quarters meditating, his eyes closed, and his lightsaber floating in front of his. His body was always on alert ready to spring into action should something happen but his mind was a peace. A month ago he had gotten word that a CIS surprise attack had happened at Coruscant and the Chancellor was kidnapped by the supreme leader of the droid army, General Grievous. It had looked bad but in the end the battle of won and not only was the battle won, but the Chancellor was rescued and the leader of the Separatist, Count Dooku, who had ones been a Jedi now Sith Lord, was killed by Anakin Skywalker, thus bringing the war one step closer to a Republic victory. All was well now. Soon, very soon, peace would be achieved and the war would finally be over._

 _Just then there came footsteps down the hall and stopping at his door and just before the door was open there was silence. Just total silence before words were spoken._

" _It will be done, my Lord."_

 _My lord? Who was his commander speaking to? Whoever this lord was he had a bad feeling about it. Rising to his feet he turned and watching the door open revealing Clone Commander Flash._

" _Commander Flash," The Jedi was suspicious about what had happened and wanted to get to the point. "Who was that 'lord' you spoke to?" His eyes glanced down at the commanders weapons. Sure enough he saw Flash very so slowly reaching for his pistol. His looked back at the helmet not sure what expression was being made behind it. Was it anger, regret, or nothing but an emotionless stare? He wouldn't know the answer but he knew the clone was going to kill him. Why? Because this lord ordered him to. He narrowed his eyes at the clone. "Flash, before you kill me answer this last order. What is Order 66 and who was this Lord you spoke to?"_

 _The commander wrapped his fingers around the handle of his pistol preparing to draw it. Flash stared at the Jedi. Should he reveal who gave him the order to kill his superior officer? Why not, he was going to kill him anyway. He was sure that the truth would probably stun him giving him time to put a blaster bolt between his eyes. "Order 66, is the contingency order given to all Clones across the galaxy to kill there Jedi officer should they rebel against the Republic and command can only be issued by the Supreme Chancellor who has given the order. I'm sorry sir, you were a great leader but orders are orders."_

 _Suddenly the Jedi Knight felt as if a lightsaber had gone through him. He felt as if his soul was ripped out of his body. Order 66 was a plan to kill all the Jedi and the Supreme Chancellor can only authorize it!? But why would Palpatine insert an order like that for the Clones to follow? Were the Jedi really rebelling against the Republic? No. That couldn't be why, there had to be another reason. The only beings who wanted the Jedi completed wiped out was…the….Sith._

 _His green eyes widened with revelation and horror. Of course! Now it all fit together! The war, the clones, the Jedi's number decreasing! Palpatine was Darth Sidious and that meant that Dooku was his student! But now Dooku was killed so someone must have taken his place but who?_

 _Before he could ponder the question a wave of pain shot through him. He felt as if he was having a heart attack, electrocuted by lighting and being shot millions of time! He could feel it! All across the galaxy, clones murdering Jedi behind their backs! He felt their deaths in a wave of pain._

 _Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, Stass Allie, Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli,, and thousands more Jedi's deaths were being felt through the Force all across the galaxy. He was in agonizing pain from the deaths he felt. A scream escaped his mouth but no sound came for the pain was excruciating to feel. His eyes still wide with terror, pain, and sadness saw the Clone draw his pistol and it was as if time seem to slow. His mind was racing franticly at the loss of his fellow Jedi. He wanted to save them but could do nothing but feel their deaths. However, if he couldn't save them he could at least save himself. Focusing his mind on the here and now. Concentrating on the here and now he forced his body to move like a door opening, allowing him to dodge Flash's shot by mere inches. Surviving that attack, the Jedi threw his hand out and called forth the Force unleashing a blast of energy at the Clone launching him right into the door. Flash smashing into it slumping to the ground._

 _Summoning his weapon to his hand the Jedi activated the weapon shooting out a green blade from the silver hilt and swung swift beheading the clone before he could react. The helmet rolled to the ground while the body went lump against the door. He stared at the corpse for a couple minutes till he felt something wet roll down his cheeks._

 _He was crying?_

 _A finger brush his cheek and sure enough there was a tear now on the tip of his finger. He sighed and dried his eyes. He would cry later for now he needed to get the hell off the ship and deep into the Outer Rim. This was not gonna be easy. Clones were completely different from battle droids. They could think, aim, and take cover. He got lucky killing his commander, plus it was one on one. He would be fighting a ship full of clones who were no doubt on the way to his quarters to kill him as well. He didn't need the Force to know more clones were on the way, there rushing footsteps could be heard. Standing firm he readied his body, mind, and soul for the escape…_

Green eyes opened at the memory that had happened 19 years ago. Nineteen years…it had been nineteen years since Order 66 had been issued and much had changed since the end of the Clone Wars.

The Clone Wars, a war waged for 4 years were the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order fought against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and the Sith. However, it was all a lie used to destroy the enemies of the Sith. To destroy the Jedi, the Republic, and the CIS. This war had changed the galaxy; the Galactic Republic was gone, replaced by a Galactic Empire that has taken almost complete control over the galaxy plunging it into near darkness. The Jedi Order was gone, with almost all the Jedi dead, betrayed by the Clones or hunted down by the Sith Lord, Darth Vader, and other dark force users to be killed or captured and turned to the Dark side to become another servient to Vader and Palpatine.

It was honestly pitiful; the Jedi Order one of the greatest orders in the galaxy was now nothing but a tiny group of survivors who were now in hiding. Hiding like the Sith had done for millennia. The surviving members of the Order had chosen to give up being Jedi living a normal life or in exile. Even fewer were trying to challenge the Empire. Doing whatever they could to show that the Jedi were still alive and fighting against the tyrannical dictatorship of the Empire. Nevertheless, as the years went by more and more Jedi were slain their deaths being broadcasted all over the news. Thus leaving the biggest question. Did they deserve it? The Republic had become corrupt and the Jedi grew arrogant over the years not realizing the Sith Lord was right in front of them all this time. So did they deserve this?

Ture the Jedi were flawed in many ways. However, they had been the guardians of peace and justice in Old Republic. They had protected the Galaxy against Sith. This time however, the Sith won. The Jedi were filled with so much arrogance they had been deceived so easily by one Sith Lord. So did they truly deserve this? If they had changed their ways, like the Sith did, then maybe the Jedi Order could have survived and none of this would have happened. But they didn't and so in the end...this was what they DID deserved. Their arrogance and refusal to change had caused there downfall.

That was the very thought the man was thinking as he sat there in his room staring blankly at the opposite wall.

Vince Silverton was his name, and he was a Jedi Knight. Correction, former Jedi Knight.

Vince, like other force sensitives was taken into the Jedi Order and trained to become a Jedi. A prodigy student, Vince was a naturalist in ways of the Force. With the training given to him by his master and passing of many trials he had obtained the rank Jedi Knight two years before the Clone Wars began. The damnable war took thousands of lives. Jedi, clones, and civilians, all killed in the grand plan orchestrated by Palpatine to eliminate all his enemies.

By the war's end at the age of 32, Vince had become a battle harden war veteran. Coming to trust his instincts and quick reflexes more than the Force. He was still however, a Jedi and trusted the Force. It was thanks to these reflects and instincts that saved his life when Order 66 was commenced. It hadn't been easy but he escape to the planet below where he hid till he was able to get transport out of the Mid Rim. For three years the Jedi had freighter hopped nonstop all across Outer Rim evading the Empire and assisting those who needed help till he settled down on Dantooine.

Once setting foot on the farm world he vowed to live the life of a common person. To hide away from the Empire and live without the Force. It wasn't easy but through hard work he obtained a suitable home on the outskirts of a town and retired at the ripe age of 48. This change of life from Jedi to civilian had released a lot of the stress and changed him as well. He wasn't the Jedi from the Clone Wars, now he was a citizen of Dantooine. To the people in the town he was called "old man Vince" and boy were they right in calling him that.

The years had not been kind to him, gone was his black hair now short and grey from age and stress of the Jedi Order's destruction, the Republic's fall and the Empire's rise to power, and an untamed beard was upon his face. His green eyes that once held a passion for peace and justice had burned out ages ago with the Empire's rise to power.

Sliding off his bed he strolled into the kitchen intending to grab some food. Just as he was about to open the fridge to look for food he received a strange feeling rush through him. It was like an echo of a wind and voices of thousands of people crying out in joy.

What had just happened? Was that…The Force?

It couldn't be, he hadn't used the Force in years, why would it return to him now? He shook his head and proceeded to open the fridge to grab the materials for a meal. As he made the lunch he turned on the holoplayer to see what was going on in the known galaxy. When he looked he saw the image of a giant planet shaped battle station exploding. The image replayed over and over and over again till it faded and the face of a beautiful woman appeared on it.

"Citizens of the galaxy. I am princess Leia Organa, daughter of Bail Organa, leader of the Rebel Alliance. The Alliance has dealt a heavy blow to the Galactic Empire. We have destroyed there deadly battle station the Death Star at Yavin 4. Many brave heroes gave their lives in the battle that occurred in the space above Yavin and there sacrifice was not in vain. With the death of Governor Tarkin my father and the people of Alderaan have been avenged. This is a turning point in the war. We will continue to fight the Empire but we need your help in freeing the galaxy. It may look impossible but it's not. We can win and when we do the Republic that one's proudly stood for democracy, peace, and freedom will be restored. Help up in our cause, help us fight for freedom for the galaxy. Long live the Republic May the Force be with you all!"

Then the image of Leia Organa faded leaving the screen blank.

Vince was shell shocked at this news. His mind replayed the image of Death Star's destruction and Princess Leia's message. He couldn't believe it…this battle had proven that the Empire could be defeated. Darth Vader, and the Emperor could be killed, and the Republic can be restored…and so could the Jedi. That though however, bugged him. If the Order was rebuilt would they go back to the old ways that had destroyed them or would they begin anew? He obviously wouldn't let the old ways return, for those had played part in there destruction.

As he pondered his thoughts, they shifted over to the message and Leia's speech. Firstly, he was saddened at the death of the king of Alderaan. Bail Organa had been a good man and his death must have left a big impact on the Rebel's. Although, he never remembered Bail having a child before. Or maybe he did? He didn't know the man well enough but that didn't matter now. Bail was dead and his daughter survived through his blood. The death of Alderaan's senator brought about another question to the Jedi. Why he hadn't he felt Alderaan's destruction? Could it be the Force blocked him from this occurrence? Possibly. Or could it be the Battle of Yavin had a bigger impact in the Force than Alderaan's destruction?

That too, could be possible.

The emotions and death that were sensed were the proof of it and yet…there was something else amidst it all. He had felt someone use the Force! Who had used the Force at the battle? Whoever it was had caused a great effect to occur through the Force. Could it be another Jedi survivor? A Jedi fighting for the Rebels? Perhaps one of his old friends had survived the Purge as well and had chosen to fight back against the Empire. This single thought of another Jedi survivor had caused the faintest hint of hope to fill his heart. So he wasn't the last Jedi in the galaxy. He hoped others had survived the like him and this proved it. This single thought brought up a question he never thought of since the Clone Wars.

Would he become a Jedi again?

Vince was so deep in thought he was completely unaware his food was burning till the burning smell filled the room. "Well there goes a good meal." He sighed tossing it away. Clearing the mess he thought back to his question.

Would he return to the ways of the Jedi?

He knew the Force had never left him, it had always been with him through the years watching out for him, protecting him. If he did become a Jedi again he would no doubt take part in the Galactic Civil War. However, it had been so long since he used the Force. How rusty had his skills gotten since the end of the war, and how would his body function if he used it once more? The second part of the question was answered already. The Force would assist him as it did with Master Yoda and rest of the elder master in the Clone Wars. However, they were masters and he wasn't.

He needed more time to think on this decision. Without a home cooked meal he decided to go to the local cantina to grab a quite bite and grab any important information. With that in mind, Vince readied himself for the journey into town.

Vince wasn't surprised to see the people running through the streets cheering and howling with joy at the news of the Alliance victory. Some cried "Long live to the Rebellion" or "Down with the Empire!" Many on Dantooine hated the Empire and there wicked ways. As happy as it was he could see some scowling hatefully at them. Imperial sympathizers no doubt. If either the Rebellion or Empire came here bad things would follow. Revolution or civil war would grip the planet.

Parking his speeder, he stepped into the cantina. It like the rest of the city was booming with chatter about the Battle of Yavin and even through the dim lights many were celebrating with friends in booths while others drank, played cards, or smoked. On the viewscreens it was nothing but the news of Yavin.

"Well look who it is, old man Vince, haven't seen you in here recently." Greeted the bartender who was cleaning a glass. "Will you be having the usual?"

Vince nodded taking a seat at the bar and wait for the delicious food. Seconds later his meal was delivered and he paid for it.

"The Empire loosing at Yavin is quite the shocker. This Rebel Alliance had always been losing but now they scored themselves a big victory. Things are going to change I sense it."

"When did you become a Jedi?" The elder Jedi joked.

The bartender chuckled. "Call it instincts, old man. I have a feeling this war is gonna change the galaxy just as all other wars have."

"That I can agree on…what's your though on this war?" Vince asked taking a bite of his food.

"Me?" The bartender questioned. "I honestly don't care who wins just as long they don't do anything to ruin my life."

Vince stayed quiet for a moment nodded in agreement before finishing his meal.

Two days later he was awoken from his sleep by what sounded like screeching and engines. He didn't need the Force to know something bad was happening. He knew who was coming. Rushing outside to see what the commotion was his eyes widened with terror at the ships that flew overhead. Filling the blue eyes were Tie fighters and landing craft all of which were unleashed from the belly of the large grey triangle shaped Imperial warships that hovered within the atmosphere. His eyes traveled to their destination and he paled when he saw many landing outside the town. The townsfolk wouldn't enjoy this one bit.

He was right, citizens cried in terror pointing to the sky while others grabbed their children and ran as fast as they could. Minutes after the Empire's arrival _Sentinel-_ class landing craft had unloaded there infantry into the town who marched through the streets escorted by AT-ST's, while TIE fighters zoomed overhead followed by more landing craft that zoomed off to other local areas to conquer.

As the crowed watch the Imperials march into their town many glared hatefully at them. They had just been dragged into the wars now. Many within the crowed were chatting, or to be more specific arguing with one another.

"Damn Rebels because of their victory at Yavin we've been dragged into the war and now the Empire has to come and occupy us."

"You shouldn't go blaming the Rebels bub! The Empire is the real threat! They kill civilians and destroy entire planets! Alderaan was a prime example of how evil they are!"

"Alderaan was planet supporting the Rebellion! They were secretly building super weapons on there!"

"Are you stupid!? They had NO weapons! They were peaceful and boom the Empire decides to use the Death Star and destroy them!"

Vince sighed sadly at the many arguing citizens. If they continued things would get real bad real quick!

"Attention citizens!"

Everyone stopped there arguing to look at the one who bellowed out the words. Standing before them all in front of the stormtroopers was a black armored man with slick red hair and a cybernetic left eye. Something about this man made the hairs on the back of their necks stand. "I am General Mortem and this world is now under the control of the Empire! His majesty has decreed that all citizen who live here shall be given the best protection and that all who support the Rebellion are traitors to the Empire and shall be dealt with as such!"

After the speech the crowd erupted into chaos!

"Long live the Empire!" A voice called out from the crowd.

"Go back to the Core you bucket heads!" Shouted another.

"They have come to protect us! Glory to the Empire!"

"You ain't protecting us your just gonna ship us off to labor camps!"

Before anything else could happen there was a loud booming nose from above that sounded like thunder. Not far off came a short burst of turbolaser fire like a shower of green rain! The crowed stopped there shouting and quivered in fear at the power the star destroyed unleashed.

"That is a warning to all who will dare to oppose us!" The Imperial commander shouted again an evil cocky smile on his face enjoying the fear he saw in the people's eyes. "I understand you don't like our presence being here. However, it wouldn't have come to this had the Rebels not established a base here nor had they destroyed the Death Star over Yavin! Because of them we have no choice but to take control of your planet! Now scatter and go about your daily lives just think of us as tight security protecting your planet!" He drew his blaster and fire three shots into the air and the gathered people scatter still glaring at the imperials and muttering threats to them.

In the crowed of terrified people the Jedi furrowed his brow at this action. Vince knew what he must do. Now if ever was the time to fight. There was no choice now for staying out of the war. The Empire had come to Dantooine and threatened its people. He couldn't stand aside and watch the people of Dantooine or the Galaxy suffer under the Empire's power. He couldn't help them by himself. However, if the Alliance was able to send a force then they could be freed from the Empire's grip. He slipped down an ally making his way through the crowds back to his speeder. Once obtaining the vehicle he zoomed back to home intending to prepare for his escape off planet. That however would be a problem, he needed some type of way to get to the Alliance. His skills as a pilot weren't the best and he needed an inconspicuous way of getting off planet. Perhaps a smuggler could get him off for the right price.

Aside getting off planet he needed to test something before setting up any plans. He had to see how in touch with Force he was. For 16 years he had lived without it. He still had to see what he was capable of.

Reaching his home he zooned inside scanning the room for something to use the Force on. He set his sights on a cup upon the counter. A simple levitation technique was only needed. Reaching out with the Force he set his sights on an empty cup on the counter. Focusing on the object he concentrated with a calm and clear mind He started whispering the words his master always said to him.

"Open up myself to the Force. Feel the Force around me." At those words he started to feel something flow through him. It felt link a river but he knew it wasn't. It was something more. It was the Force. Concentrating harder he opened his mind letting in more of the Force and peeking an eye open to see if any progress was made. To his surprise he saw the cup was floating higher than he expected it to be. His surprise was soon replaced by joy.

Setting the item back on the counter he started to concentrate on himself. He sensed his presence within the Force. It was there, faintly. Like water running through a river. Though weak he knew it was there, around him, going through him. That faint presence started to steadily grow stronger as he focused more and more upon his Force signature.

At last the Force flowed out of him like an overfilled cup of water. It…it had been so long since he feel the full presence of the Force within him. It was so good to feel it flow through his body. Never would he have though it would return so easily but this eases his worries of having to retrain himself. His skills in battle, knowledge of tactics, wisdom of a Jedi, and pure instinct had returned to him. Vince Silverton was a Jedi ones more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It felt so good to feel it flow through him once more. It felt like being hugged by an old friend not seeing in many years. Joyful as the feeling was the Jedi was quite surprised the Force returned to him so easily after not using it for so long. He thought his usage of it had drastically weakened and he would need retraining all over again. That wouldn't be the case however.

His teachings in the Jedi ways were that of a prodigy. Each task given to him would be learned with the snap of a finger. He excelled in lightsaber combat and command of the Force. Like all Jedi younglings, Vince learned the basics in lightsaber combat starting with the first combat style, Form I Shii-Cho. After passing the trials and becoming a Knight a Jedi he studies the old ways of Forms II Makashi and elements of the defense Form III Soresu, and the fast aggressive Form IV Ataru. His connection to the Force was strong enabling him to command it with ease. Politics, on the other hand were not his strong point. He viewed diplomacy to be left to the senate. Though he nevertheless learned what he could from it. Gifted as he as it was the training he received from his master that help him become the Jedi he was.

The wisdom he gave about the Force was truly knowledgeable. He said the Force was... well the Force. The Jedi of his era had defiled it by splitting it up into four different pieces. The living Force, unifying Force, cosmic Force, and physical Force. Also it certainly wasn't microscopic bacteria living inside beings. The Force was an energy field created by all livings things. He began to remember his master's words ring in his the hell were the Jedi thinking trying to incorporate science into the mysteries of the Force? They were the guardiancies of the galaxy. Keepers of the peace and justice. Not scientist. He prayed that the knowledge of midi-chlorian's would stayed buried and forgotten with the Old Order.

"The Force is inside us. It is in everything, its energy surrounds us, and binds the galaxy together. I am Jedi, I put my trust in the Force." He whispers his master's works to himself remember the fatherly smile he was given every time as a student under his teachings.

He chuckled, clearly he took his master's words to heart. He put his trust in the Force.

Putting the memoires aside he began to formulate a plan on what to do. First he'd need transport off Dantooine and get in contact with the Rebel Alliance. He would be a valuable ally to them, no doubt they could use the power of another Jedi on their side.

Darth Sidious, better known as The Emperor would no doubt have an army dark force users at his command. Dark Jedi, and other nasty enemies he would no doubt have to face someday. The biggest question was, would he be ready to fight them? He had no idea how powerful they were so he would have to be cautious if he encountered any. There no doubt in his mind that Palpatine would obliterate him or try to turn him to the dark side to make him another loyal subject to him. As for Darth Vader…

His brow furrowed when Vader came to his mind. He discovered the identity of man behind that black armor.

How had he discovered Vader's identity?

Simple, he put the pieces together.

A couple days after the Clone Wars ended a man by the name of Darth Vader suddenly appears and rumors of Anakin Skywalker dying in the purge fighting Vader begin to spread. This was very odd; Anakin Skywalker was one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order. There was no way Vader could have beaten Anakin. Not only that, but if Anakin had died in the Purge, then wouldn't it have been felt through the Force? Then there was Palpatine talking highly of Anakin to the public parsing his skills and power over the Force. When Vince discovered Palpatine had been the Sitha they were looking for and Darth Vader making his appearance to the galaxy, it all came together.

Darth Vader was none other than the betrayer of the Jedi Order; Anakin Skywalker!

Anakin had turned to the dark side and became Darth Vader! Something must have happened to him to make him wear that armor to restrict his movements so much. That however didn't stop him from being the deadly Jedi hunter he became. Through the years reports of Jedi being slain by Vader were broadcast on the news. It was no wonder Vader was so skilled in killing Jedi. Only Anakin had such skill and power to perform such feats, even restrained by heavy armor.

Why had he done it though? What caused the Chosen One to be seduced by the dark side of the Force? Why commit such crimes against the Galaxy? It had to have been power. Nothing else could have caused Skywalker to fall. Anakin Skywalker, though kind hearted, was always filled with arrogance and pride of himself. It sadden and angered the elder Jedi. He murdered his fellow Jedi, his brothers and sisters, his family, in cold blood just for more power!? He would make him pay for this atrocity! He-

No…

He wouldn't think that way. He was a better man them him. He wouldn't become evil like he did. Releasing his balled fists, he inhaled a breath of air and let it loose letting his negative emotions slip away from him into the Force. If he confronted Anakin, no, if he did confronted Darth Vader he wouldn't know how it would end. Vader was big and slow but he used that to his advantage for brute strength not only that he had been fighting Jedi all his life. What had Vince been doing? Hiding from the Empire. Nevertheless, if he and Vader ever dueled he would fight him as best he could. Yet should he fall in battle against him then so be it. Should he die then he die. There is no Death. There is only the Force.

A tired yawn brought the Jedi out of his thoughts of Vader. He blinked and looked at the time realizing night had fallen upon the planet. Had he been in deep though that long? Guess time dose fly when thinking. Turning on his heels he marched to his bedroom to sleep and prepare for tomorrow.

Spot on arms! A weapons shop three blocks away from the cantina was known to sell a large variation of weapons and armor. Vince had pasted the building many times seeing customers go in and leaving with weapons and armor that seemed to be very expensive. He would have to search for items that were in his price range of credits. Entering the shop he saw weapons and armor fill the store. The weapons ranged in the thousands in different shape and sizes, from knifes to rocket launchers. He let a whistle escape his lips shocked at prices for some items.

50,000 credits for heavy battle armor! 100,000 for a rocket launcher!

There was no way he would be able to pay for such items. Approaching the store clerk he sent a friendly smile to him and spoke. "Hello good sir."

The clerk replied with a smile of his own showing crooked teeth with a few missig. "Good day to ya sir. What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering what I could buy here. There's a lot of pricy items here and I'm not sure if I'll be able to buy a lot with the credits I have." Vince removed his wallet and placed all his credits on the counter.

"Hmm." The clerk hummed while he counted out the credits poured onto his counter. "Well form this much I'd say about 2,866 credits are left. What exactly are you looking for, perhaps I can help?"

Vince gave a smile and answer the man's question. "Certainly. I'm searching for a blaster and armor of any kind within this price range."

"Hmmm blaster, and armor eh?" The clerk repeated stroking his beard in though. "I got loads of blasters for you from holdout pistols so heavy blaster rifles. What kind you want?"

"A pistol that can help me survive on the Outer Rim."

The clerk chuckled. "Well I got lots of those. If you going to the Outer Rim how about going for the one everyone chooses for there, the DL-Eighteens. It's practically man's best friend out there. Mind you; it doesn't really get the job done though. There's the Model 434 heavy blaster pistol: nicknamed "deathhammer" for its heavy durasteel plating and deadly fire capability which rivals that of some blaster rifles. Or how about a DT-12 Heavy Blaster pistol, it's small but packs a punch, or my personal favorite, the DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. That gun has saved my life many times when I was a smuggler. It's also a common weapon for nearly everyone."

The Jedi was very impressed by the weapons especially the Model 434, and DL-44. He had seen the DL-44 in action many times during and after the Clone Wars. He could by that, but the 434 seemed like an ok weapon. Although DL-44 did pack a bigger punch when hitting its targets. Just as he about to speak to the clerk about the weapons his eyes spotted a pair of sleek pistols with holsters hanging on the rack behind. "What about those?"

The clerk glanced over his shoulder and chuckled at the pistols his customer was pointing too. "Oh those? Those babies are LL-30 Blaster pistols. Belonged to a Duros, blue skinned and wrinkly too. Dressed in a brown cloak and hat. He called them "Persuaders" for what reason I don't know. Sold them off to me for one million credits and that is the exact price they will be sold at."

A blue skinned Duros wearing a brown cloak and hat. He had a pretty good idea who this Duros was. Said Duros was quite the persuader to sell his weapons off for one million credits. With the reputation he had in the Clone Wars he should have sold them for a higher price or keep them. One million was a big bummer to the Jedi. There was obviously no way he could get both pairs but maybe he could make a fair price to get at least maybe one of them. "Say," He started hoping his skills in persuading would help. "Could it be possible to sell maybe one of those for 500?"

"Sell one!?" The Clerk barked in surprise at the question. "That Duros who sold em to me said that whoever bought those weapons would buy both. He said those pistols served him well and whoever got their hands on em would take both, not one! Plus there's no way I'd sell them that low of a price."

"But those LL-30's couldn't possibly be that famous or expensive. Rare yes, but that expensive? I've seen other LL-30's sold for about at least 400 during the Clone Wars."

"The Clone Wars? Oh, are you a veteran of that war?" The Clerk asked in surprise. He looked at the old man again then gasped. "Hey, now I recognize your face. Your that guy everyone calls "Old man Vince" I've seen you pass by the store couple times. Never thought I'd see you in here. If you are then I assume you're off to travel the galaxy."

Vince chuckled, "Yup, I may be a veteran of the Clone Wars. But I've been meaning to see the rest of it."

"I suppose you were one of them non clone officers weren't ya?" The clerk asked which was answered by a nod. "Yep, I saw a couple of em during my smuggler days. It must have been rough to hear about the Jedi Order trying to betray the Republic they swore to defend. Those damn Rebels are gonna pay for what they did at Yavin! Every day people come in saying the Rebels destroyed the Death Star and they got what they deserved. Pft, damn Rebel sympathizers. Someday there gonna pay. Just like the Jedi. They'll pay!"

The Jedi frowned at the clerk. Obviously he was an Imperial supporter. Though he could possibly pray on that support. "Yeah, the Rebels are gonna regret doing that. They can try all they might but in the end they'll end up in their graves like the Jedi. It was traumatizing for me when I heard about the Jedi trying to overthrow the Republic."

"Poor guy." The clerk said sympathy in his voice. "I feel ya, all those poor men aboard the Death Star are now all dead. Their families must be heart broken and now there probably cursing the Rebels for their husbands, uncles, nephews, sons, and grandpa's deaths."

A long silence filled the room till the Clerk cleared his throat. "I…I have a son you know. He went off to the academy to become an officer in the army. He just graduated and will be coming back to see me soon." His frown changed into a proud fatherly smile. "I always knew he could pass. I said "Son, you'll make a great officer in the Empire, and they'll be proud to have you amongst their ranks" I said that the day before he left for Corulag Academy."

Even though the man supported the Empire Vince smiled. He was a father and fathers should be proud of their son. "Congratulations, I hope your son makes a safe trip back to Dantooine."

The clerk chuckled. "You're too kind Vince. Still even if you're a veteran of the Clone Wars, and a supporter to the Empire. I can't sell you the LL-30's there too expensive. I'm a business man and need money to keep my store open.

This was getting to be a big problem to the Jedi. There was no way he was going to get those weapons no matter how hard he tried. Even though LL-30's good he knew he wouldn't get them unless…he could try a Mind Trick but that would be irresponsible of him. Plus what if he had a strong mind? Then he would be revealed as a Jedi. Throwing that plan out the window he racked his brain and then sighed. He still needed a weapon for his journey plus armor. Sighing in defeat he spoke. "Well if I can't get the LL-30's what would you suggest?"

The clerk smiled. "The DL-44 is the best weapon there is but that's my opinion."

"I bet. I'm gonna explore the armor section and think about what type of blaster to get."

"Go right ahead. The armor is over there."

Vince nodded and began his adventure through the store. Reaching the armor section he scoured the wall to find an armor that was a good price and durable enough against blaster shots. So far he couldn't find any. There had to be something within his price range to buy. At last he settled on battle armor costing 2000 credits. With the pricy cost of the armor, the Jedi now had no choice but to buy the DL-18. Along with the pistol he buy a few extra power cells for the weapon, a utility belt to carry them on, and a holdout blaster concealed within his left sleeve. His lightsaber training made him ambidextrous so it wouldn't bother whatever sleeve it was carried on.

"You know I should warn you, Vince." said the clerk stashing the credits into the cashier register. "The Empire's been searching for Rebel spies."

"Rebel spies?"

"I know," the clerk replied with a sigh. "Whatever there doing here it can't be good. There probably gonna try and make the people revolt against the Empire. If they succeed hundreds will die. No one is safe when war comes knocking. This a galaxy wide spread war. Millions if not billions more are gonna die because of this blasted war for freedom that the Rebels are waging against the Empire. I admit thought, destroying Alderaan was going way too far. However, they were sympathetic to the Rebellion's cause."

The Jedi stayed silent. Thought he didn't approve what he was saying the clerk was entitled to his own opinion. Putting a false smile he gave a thanks and departed the store with calls from the clerk saying "Long live the Empire! Long live the Emperor!" Which the Jedi was honestly not happy to hear.

Returning home after his shopping he acquired the old backpack used when freighter hopping and filled it to the brim with important items needed for his long journey that could possibly take him to the edge of the known galaxy. Looking into his backpack he double checked everything from clothing to food, water, and medical supplies. Everything was there and he had everything on him. Well, almost everything. There was one last item he needed. Entering his bedroom he walked over to the draw opened the desk and withdrew a long wooden box. Within this box was an item. No. A weapon used long long ago. Opening the box it revealed a 30 centimeters long silver cylinder shaped stick with gold on one end and thick black rectangles on another end, and a red circle on one of the black rectangles. This, was a lightsaber. It was his lightsaber used last time when the Jedi Purge began. Now after sitting in a box for 19 years it would see action ones more. "Well old friend. You and I are gonna be partners ones again."

Suddenly there came a harsh banging on his door that startled him. Someone was here to speak to him and whoever it was they it must be urgent. Probably the Empire asking questions for these Rebel spies hiding on Dantooine.

He had no idea the Rebellion had establishes spies here to monitor Imperial activity. If they were indeed here then his chances of joining the Rebellion had become much greater. First he'd have to try and find one of these spies. Before any of that he'd first have to attend to the Imperials at his door. "What can I do for you?" he was going to say when he saw that it was not Imperials. It was a Bothan wearing battle gear and carrying many items including a blaster. He was panting heavily and sweat covered his brow indicating he had been running for a long time. He glanced over his shoulder checking to see if anyone was behind him then looked back to Vince and spoke through pants.

"Please…hide me….Empire….chasing me…."

Vince blinked at the alien for a while and looked past him see nothing. But his panting and pleads for help showed he was telling the truth. He furrowed his brow and pulled him inside. "Hide, stay out of site, and don't go in my room." Then he released him and strolled out the door and shut it.

As soon as he closed the door a squad of stormtroopers appearing rushing down the road toward his home. He watched the armored troopers grow closer and closer till they reached his house. Now was the time to play the role of a normal citizen of Dantooine. "Can I help you with something?"

"Citizen, we are in purist of a Rebel spy who ran this way. We were told by citizens in town that only you live out here. Did you see him?" The officer replied.

Vince blinked with surprise. "A Rebel spy? I'm sorry, but I haven't seen anyone pass by till you arrive. I was outside taking a stroll behind my home. He must have rushed by without me noticing."

"Doubtful, he was running for a long time and he would have to rest somewhere. He must have slid into your house or…you must be harboring him."

Vice narrowed his eyes, now was time to show who "old man Vince" was. "Now you listen to me youngster!" His tone had become angry making the officer jump. "I'm just a simple old man living a life of peace out here away from civilization and how dare you say I harbor a Rebel spy. I want nothing to do with this war you have with the Rebellion. Even if he is hiding within my house, were would he go? My house is simple with only one door and my speeder is voice locked. I have the voice print with me all the time so I don't forget it. Are you even sure a Rebel spy ran this way? Are you even sure there IS a spy on the planet?"

The officer stared at Vince too surprised by the outburst he received from the old man. He did have fair points on this. However, he saw the Rebel run this way…or maybe he did go past the house and stole speeder down the road. Nevertheless, he had a duty to preform and this old man could be lying. "Sir, as much as possibly as that may be a Rebel spy ran into your house and if he is that will make it easier for us to capture him. Now stand aside so we make search your house."

Vince looked into the eyes of the officer. He was stubborn, very stubborn, and dedicated to his work to capture the spy. If the Empire searched his house they would find the Rebel and he had a bad feeling that if they did his house would be wrecked in a firefight. He had no weapons on him and he dare not reveal himself as Jedi, unless…hopefully this would work. He looked into the eyes of the Imperial and whispered in a low tone "There is no Rebel spy here he is still in town you better search there."

The office stared back at him and replied. "The spy is not here men. He's still in town come on let us continue the search there."

"But sir, the spy was spotted running this way." A solider said.

"We were lied to the spy tricked us." Vince whispered.

"We were lied to the spy tricked us he's still in the town."

"Let's get going."

"Let's get going."

With that the officer and his squad turned back toward the town. The Force always had a strong influence on the weak minded such as that officer, it was too easy.

Vince keep his eyes on them till they were out of site. Once so he turned back to his house to find the Rebel spy standing in the living room.

"Thank you…"He said still breathing heavily. "I don't know how you did it but thank you. I'm in your debt. I am Korthis Bar'tha.

"Vince Silverton. So, are you really a spy for the Rebellion?" He wanted to get to the point and hope this man wasn't lying.

"Yes. I like other Alliance solider who chose to stay behind formed the Dantooine Cell to monitor the planet after abandoning our base here. Ever since the Empire came to search our base we've been keep close tabs on their movements here. After they conquered the planet the people have been divided. If it continues it could spark a civil war or a rebellion. As much as we wanna help the people we cannot. Our forces too small to take on the entire force. However, should the people revolt then we will aid them however way we can. The information and data gathered on Dantooine has been transferred to me and only I must leave to deliver it to High Command. The commander is trying to obtain transport off planet for me but it's been very difficult with our limited communication to the Alliance. We cannot get a strong transmission through the blockade."

So he was part of the Rebellion that was good news for Vince. Hopefully he could talk him into bringing him along. As for the Rebel base he remembered hearing of it and the Empire coming in search for it. Finding nothing they left, but now they were back and took the planet for themselves.

"Well Korthis, now that I know you are part of the Rebellion I ask that I go with you so that I may join the Rebellion. My skills can be valuable in the war with the experience I had in the Clone Wars."

"You're a veteran of the Clone Wars!?" Korthis gasped with excitement. "Were you in many battles?"

"Lots. However, when the Empire was formed I fled and went into hiding whiling being hunted as a traitor."

"Well I can't let you join right off the bat. It's not my job. That falls upon the decision of High Command and recruiters who search for those who wish to join. However, I'm confident they'll let you join. We need more veterans like you and General Dodonna."

"Dodonna? Jan Dodonna defected to the Alliance?" Vince asked in surprise. He knew the man in the war personally fighting alongside him in many battles. Thought he doubted they would recognize each other with how much time as past.

"Yeah, he defected one year before the battle of Yavin. If you know him then he can vouch for you as well."

"Good. If your commander can get transport off planet then together will go to the Alliance. Hopefully it can happen soon otherwise will be trapped here for the rest of the war and avoid capture best we can. Anyway, you can stay here for the night and keep in contact with your commander. If you are monitoring this town then my home is your safe house."

"That's very kind of you. I will accept your offer and do a better job at avoiding Imperial patrols." Korthis thanked with a bow.

As the months went by no word came back about any transporting for Korthis and in those months dark events occurred. In the first week after Korthis meet Vince a group of civilians had been causing trouble for the Empire and were detained. A month later after more arrests a terrible incident dubbed "The Dantooine Massacre" occurred were an angry crowed marched to the Imperial commander center in the capital protesting the release the prisoners. They screamed and threw rocks at the guarding stormtroopers. Seconds later the officer in charge gave the order to shoot the protestors killing 20 and wounding 10. The massacre had started unavoidable events. The officer's excuse was that he had "forgotten" to give the order to set blasters to stun! That a big fat lie! Many people had recorded what happened and there was obviously no order given to set blasters to stun. All that was said was "open fire!" this had caused a mass outrage of civilians. More and more began to protest against the Empire who responded by detaining them and setting up more laws.

By the end of the third month news reported of a massive riot occurring in the capital city and it was violently ended by General Mortems orders to massacre the rioters by air strikes and walker assaults. The people of Dantooine wanted to revolt and fight the Empire! That however was quickly stopped by having Mace City, named in honor of the Jedi Mace Windu, being bombarded into nothing but ruble along with its civilians. That order was also given by General Mortem. After that each city and village was now locked on target by the Imperial fleet that floated above in space. Everyone lived in fear now praying the Rebellion would come and save them.

This was madness! People were dying and the Empire now had the planet marked for death least they try another revolt. Somebody had to stand up for the people! Somebody had to do something for them! But Vince couldn't do such a thing. For once if he did the planet would be turned into glass. Though that was doubtful, even Mortem wouldn't preform such an act like that…or would he? Second, was that he had to keep a low profile and wait for pick up by the Alliance but seeing the people suffer, live in fear, and be bullied by the Empire made him sick to his angry. He wanted to help but couldn't.

By the end of the third month the Imperial fleet had ceased its targeting lock on the towns and cities reliving some of the fear the people held within their hearts. And still no word had come of transportation for Vince and Korthis. It was doubtful the Dantooine cell had been discovered otherwise it would be broadcast on the news. It must be taking longer than expected for communications to get through to the Alliance.

Returning home after a stroll into town he was greeted by Korthis holding his communicator beaming with joy. His expression indicated good news had finally arrived.

"Good news Vince. We were finally able to get a transmission through to the Alliance. They sent a coded message saying the will send someone to pick us up. The smuggler will be arriving by tomorrow hopefully. He said to meet him at the local cantina."

So it was a smuggler who was gonna get them out of this trouble. He hoped he was a good pilot to get through the Imperial blockade. "Let's hope so. Things are getting worse. I've been hearing talk of people planning to start another riot in the capital. If that happens more people will die and I'm pretty sure the planet is gonna be turned into glass."

"Doubtful," Korthis replied with a frown. "The spies within the capital heard Mortem won't do such a thing. He wouldn't kill his own men just to put down a mass planetary riot. These are civilians, not soldiers."

"Nevertheless, hundreds more people will die of another riot occurs. However, you said the Dantooine cell would assist if a revolution occurred."

"Hm." Was the Bothan's reply. His mind on if there smuggler pilot could get them off planet. He had to tell high command of what was going on here. Why couldn't they just use a communication array? Because the Cell had limited contact with the Alliance. They couldn't keep in contact with then every day. They were lucky to able to obtain transportation for Korthis to deliver his information. Tomorrow he and Vince would go to the Alliance.

All was quite in the city as the two men strolled through the street to the cantina to meet with the smuggler. The people went about their business and the stormtroopers patrolled there areas. Yet there was an ominous feeling within the air, almost as if something bad was bound to happen today.

Entering the Cantina the Jedi and spy sat at a booth near the back and waited listening to the chatter within the building.

"Damn Imperials they'll regret the day they landed on our planet." A man at the bar said

"I thought the Empire was protecting us but now I see they are nothing but murders!" Another said gripping his mug tightly.

"Can't believe the Empire is doing this. They've killed probably thousands of civilians by now."

"Damn them. Damn them all to hell." Growled the bartender.

Vince sighed. The hate and anger vented toward the Empire was giving a bad headache for him. Turning to the Bothan he spoke to him. "So, when is the smuggler captain supposed to arrive?"

"Right now." Korthis said motioning forward.

Following his gaze Vince felt his eyes go wide! He had meet him before long ago! He was older now, dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, brown pants and black boots. On his hip was a DL-44 pistol. But it wasn't the clothing that was recognizable, it was his face. Fair skinned with brown hair upon his head and matching brown eyes. Walking with the man was a tall brown Wookiee carrying a bowcaster.

As soon as the smuggler had reached them he spotted Vince and a look of surprise came over his face. "You!?" He shouted in surprise before a lopsided grin came to his face. "Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see you again after what happened. So you wanna join the Rebels huh? Well after what happened at Yavin I'm not surprised. Lots of folks wanna join them." He looked the older man over. "You sure got grey since I last saw you." His grin doubled at seeing Vince's lip twitched slightly.

"You two know each other?" The Rebel spy sputtered a look of surprise on his face as he looking between the two men.

Vince chuckled. "Yes we do. I saved him when he got into a tussle with a thug who accused him of cheating in a card game."

"Yeah and uh thanks again for that." The smuggler replied then he slid into the booth the Wookiee following. He looked between the two. A Bothan spy and old man. These were his passengers for today's job. These were the guys who he would transport to the Rebel Alliance. Clearing his throat the smuggler captain introduced himself. "Han Solo. I'm captain of the _Millennium Falcon_."

 **Done.**

 **And so the great Han Solo has arrived to take Vince and Korthis to the Alliance. I will say this also, the first couple chapters will be like the original story till after escaping Dantooine. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and view if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Han Solo, captain of the YT-1300 freighter _Millennium Falcon_ with his partner and copilot the Wookiee Chewbacca sat opposite of the contact, Korthis, and Vince. He was told by Leia he needed to picking up this Bothan spy and his friend and deliver them to the Rebel Alliance. Hmm why did this feel familiar? Oh yeah, because he had meet with a young boy and an old man in a cantina on Tatooine asking for transportation to the planet Alderaan which was sadly destroyed by the Empire's new toy the Death Star. Which by the way had used its tractor beam to capture his precious baby. As soon as that was done he was dragged along onto a rescue mission to save Princess Leia from execution fighting many Imperials and finally escaping that deadly battles station to the Rebels secret base on Yavin 4. All he wanted was the money and then get out of there. At the last minute though he had a change of heart and went back and saved the Tatooine farm boy, Luke Skywalker, from certain death. Thus allowing him to destroy the superweapon.

However, after that little heroic event things went to Hell for him. He had gotten the bounty off his head but sadly due to some foolish actions it was put back on. It started with getting 20,000 Alliance credits that he hoped he could pay Jabba with which was unfortunately stolen by Crimson Jack, who he killed. After that he returned the credits to the Alliance. A mistake he shouldn't have done but had found something better to pay Jabba with.

Ancient Sith artifacts found on Yavin. Jabba was indeed pleased by the payment and had forgave the smuggler and removed the bounty on his head. So for a time Han was a freeman until his killing of Crimson Jack reached the Hutt and now ones more the bounty was on his head. Oh how life was cruel to him.

Damn Jack, damn that man to Hell and back. If those credits hadn't been stolen he'd have been able to pay off his debt and not get into this trouble. If he wasn't able pay he'd be having every bounty hunter searching the galaxy for him. He would have to ask for a large sum of money from them. Sighing he spoke. "Your princess told me everything. So let's cut to the chase." He paused glancing at the old man still surprised that he had joined along. One more person to bring on his ship. "I'm not gonna be cheap on this payment so it's gonna be 30,000 all in advance."

Vince looked to Han. "40,000 huh? I can't deny the hard work you've been put through to do this.

Han sighed rubbing his neck. "Well going through a blockade of Imperial ships and trying to hide my identity is a big problem after what happened at Yavin. Plus…I need high payment after a problem that occurred. I have a big debt to pay off.

Vince smirked. "Maybe but if I recall when I saved you Solo, you said you'd owe me any favor for saving you're life. So I'm calling in that favor for free transportation to the Rebel Alliance." He knew it was cruel but he had no more money and Han DID say he'd owe him anything.

The smuggler frowned at the old man. He forgot about that till the old man brought it up. Han sighed in frustration. Damn him! There goes a good amount of credits needed to pay off Jabba. "Alright fine but-"

Before he could say anything else there was a loud explosion rang through the city! Everyone stopped what they were doing confused, shocked, worried, and angry at what happened. "Uh oh." Han muttered then he jumped to his feet drawing his blaster and bolted for the door wanting to get off planet as soon as possible.

Vince rose to his feet following the smugglers. Apparently he was too occupied in the talk to sense the disturbances in the Force! Whatever that explosion was it didn't mean good. Just as they exited the building another explosion suddenly went off and soon war cries filled the streets followed by blaster fire!

"Damn it! Hurry up, all hells gonna break loose! Come on Chewie!" Han shouted sprinting into a fast run down the street his pistol ready for battle.

The Bothan and Jedi readied themselves for combat. Both men felt their hearts fill with sorrow for the civilians who had chosen to fight, pity for those would be caught in the battle, and anger at the Empire for they knew they would kill more people. The revolution of Dantooine had begun! The screams of civilians filled the streets while they ran for their lives from the battles that started! How many people had chosen to fight in this city? How many were fighting all across the planet? How many would die!? He wouldn't be able to do anything about it. They continued to follow Han and Chewie to the _Falcon_.

As the squad rounded a corner they came across a group of stormtroopers guarding the street. Seeing them they immediately opened fire on them force their targets to take cover and return fire.

Vince sighed. "I guess the people were fed up with the Empire. They have decided enough was enough and wanted to fight for freedom."

"No really?" Han asked sarcastically taking well placed shots at the white armored troopers taking out one. "We have to get out of here! Will take care of these guys and get to my ships!" However as soon as he said that more stormtroopers arrived and as they did blaster fire from another street came whizzing toward the imperials. Revolutionary civilians came charge forward firing wildly at the white armored men. "Oh great just what we needed!"

Vince watched the troopers take cover and return fire on the new enemy. He saw one take aim at a young boy trying his best to reload his weapon as fast as he could. Responding quickly he sent two shots to the back of the stormtroopers helmet. He ran across the street to the other building while sending off well aimed shots at stormtrooper helmets some hitting their target while some missed. They had to get off Dantooine and tell the Rebellion about the revolution here! The Dantooine Cell couldn't do this alone they needed the full might of the Rebellion to aid them. The Jedi ducked for cover as a volley of blaster fire pelted the corner he had been at filling it with scorch marks and blasting pieces off. He glanced over to Han, Korthis, and Chewbacca who had bolted across the street into an alleyway waiting for the Jedi to join them. Looking back at his enemy he saw them taking the upper hand against the Dantooine rebels, Even though they had sustained a significant amount of casualties themselves they were slowly beginning to clear out the Rebels. Shaking his head he bolted across the street while being fired upon at the troopers nearly being hit by some shots. Reaching Han's position he followed him down the alley not looking back as blaster shots zoomed past them. "How much farther?" He asked as they turned a corner.

"Not far, they've probably sealed the docking bay. So we gotta do it the old fashion way." The smuggler replied harshly while checking his weapon.

Vince sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." He continued following into the street when his danger senses spiked. Holstering his pistol he pounced on Korthis and Han yelling. "Get down!" As soon as he hit the ground a loud explosion erupted from the alley followed by the screeching of a Tie zooming overhead. The buildings erupting into flames while chunks of metal and concreate came flying through the air! Glancing up he saw the buildings left in ruins and out of the corner of his eye saw a Tie Bomber fly by. Probably tried to launch a warhead at them. Nevertheless they needed to get moving. "Come on, things are getting worse out here. I hope you know the way to the hanger!" He hoisted Han and Korthis up to their feet and scanned the street for any sign of enemy.

Once more the four Rebels fought their way through the city till they finally reached the docking bay. Only things weren't looking well here either! Part of the building had been destroyed and more fighting was going on this area. Vince sighed in frustration at the platoon of stormtroopers defending it. A very large group of armed civilians were trying to break through to get into it. Rushing into a building he found it was occupied by resistant fighters. Some dead, wounded, or too scared to fight!

"Come on we have to take the hanger we need air support!" An elder man shouted unloading a volley onto the Imperials. Taking cover to reload his weapon he spotted Han and the others. "Hey you three can you help us take out these bucket heads!?"

"We have no choice man," Korthis answered crouching behind a window. "We have a ship we need to get too!"

The man looked at the Bothan, then Han, then to Chewbacca who he immediately recognized. "Hey, your Han Solo!"

"Sorry pale but these two are my only passengers I ain't taking anyone else!" Han shouted over the sounds of battle. "However, I'll make sure to tell the Alliance about what's going on here. I'm sure they'll do what they can to free you guys."

Vince in the meanwhile was still standing in the same spot taking in current situation; the Imperial's blocked the hanger, resistant fighters weren't able to break through and if they couldn't that would mean they would be stuck here on Daltons! He had to make a decision, continue using his blaster or reveal who he really was! He didn't wanna reveal his secret this early. He wanted to get to the Alliance and tell them but at this rate he'd never get off planet and the Empire might do something worse if they didn't hurry. There was cry of pain and he saw another fighter get shot in the face ending his life while another stagger over to him crying as he cradled his head in his lap. Probably a friend or family member. He furrowed his brow. That did it. He knew what he would do! "Han, I'm going to deal with these goons! In my backpack there is a rectangle box take it and toss it to me!" Vince ordered to Han as he holstered his blaster and set down his backpack and without a second though or hesitation marched out onto the battlefield toward the enemy. As he advanced he called upon the Force allowing him to gracefully dodge shot after shot aimed at him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Han opening the box. "That's the one!" Then he outstretched his hand calling weapon him. It sprung from the box, flew through the air, and landing in his hand. His fingers encircled the hilt and ignited it then…

SNAP-HISS!

The activation of the weapon halted all action! Both sides had ceased fire and started at the grey haired man. He sensed the shock in everyone at this revelation but many other emotions were mixed with them. The revolutionaries were filled with hope while the empire was feeling fear. From behind he could hear Chewbacca growl in triumph and Han sigh with annoyance "Oh hell not another one." Guess that meant he had seen a Jedi before. Twirling his blade ones he dropped into the Form III Soresu open stance awaiting for the battle to continue. He saw one of the Imperial officer compose himself and give the order!

"Concentrating all fire on that man! Kill him! Kill…the Jedi!" And then the hail of red blaster bolts came flying at him.

Then he began to effortlessly block the shots. Some he sent in different directions while other shots he blocked right back at its owner. As he continued his fast pace defensive moves the sound of blaster being fired came from behind! Looks like revealing his secret had been a major morale boost to the Dantooine resistance. For they were now providing cover fire while he advancing on the enemy troops while still easily blocking the shots. Some imperials had to turn their aim on the rebels shooting upon them. When he got closer the Jedi used the Force to telepathically grab a chuck of rumble and sent it hurtling at the stormtroopers crushing three of them. Then he launched a blast of energy at two more troopers knocking them hard into the wall. Thinner and thinner the defense line became from the Imperials till at last they were forced to retreat into the building for move cover. "We have them on the run! Now's our chance attack!" He called back giving chase after the Imperials.

The rebel fighters cried with glee as they rushed from there cover following the Jedi. To think that a Jedi was hiding here on Dantooine was a major morale boost for them. However, he couldn't stay here he had to escape to the Alliance and if the smuggler was true to his word then the Rebels would come and liberate there planet. For now they had to help them escape Dantooine there fight would take them across the Galaxy. As for the resistance they would keep fighting here. For freedom!

Han was truly stupefied at what he saw. First that old man who had been training Luke in the ways of that magical power called the Force now he finds another one just like those two living on Dantooine who had saved his life years before. Yet he had no idea he was a Jedi. Back then the man's hair was black with white on the top and he had used a blaster that time to help him now. Now here he was using one of those weapon, but his was green, not blue like Luke and the old mans, or red like Dart Vader's. How many colors did those laser swords have? He wouldn't be surprised if there was a rainbow style one. He would need to think on this later after they escape Dantooine. Right now he wanted to get to his baby and burn sky! Running through the halls he looked at the docking bay numbers trying to see the one his ship was in. 34. So far they had pasted 28 they were getting closer. 29 30 31 32 33! Finally they reached Docking Bay 34! "Hey Jedi, get this door open!" He called seeing door wouldn't open.

Vince answered the smugglers call and not wasting time began cutting the door away with his weapon. He was going to use the Force but was prevented as Chewbacca came charging forward crashing the door down. At long last the four men reached the famous TY-1300 freighter sitting there. However, the ship wasn't alone. On the other side of the hanger were stormtroopers guarding it and trying to breach it.

"Hey, hands off her!" Han yelled charged forward firing at the surprised Imperials who returned fire! It was too easy the four men dispatched the Empire's with easy and had claimed the _Falcon_ for there's. The two smugglers rushed aboard hoping nobody else was onboard. Second later Hand returned to the ramp. "Come on were leaving!"

"The doors are still sealed! I'll deal with it!" Vince called and jumped onto the freighter, deactivated his weapon, and raised his hands to the hanger doors. He had never done anything as big as this before. Opening little doors, lifting boxes, pushing and pulling people and objects but never had he opened a door this big before! Yoda always said sizer matters not. Well he would have to see if those words would be right. He needed to focus on the doors and only the doors.

That was a little complicated as more Imperials arrived and tried to shoot him. There attempts were prevented by Korthis covering fire from the ramp and the _Falcon_ laser turret. This at least was giving the Jedi time to use the Force. Clearing the distraction from his mind he finally got full concentration and called on the Force to open the hanger doors. Hearing the doors give a loud groan. He concentered harder on opening them. Putting all his focus on opening this one door. It continued to groan as it was forced open.

'Come on open!' The Jedi mentally yelled spreading his arms apart and as he did the hanger doors began to open more and the sounds of battle outside filled the air but he refused to stop he needed to get them open all the way! He could feel sweat running down his face, his heart beating quicker till at last the doors had been opened all the way. Releasing a held breath, he dashing along the hull and jumped off landing beside the boarding ramp and rushed aboard.

"Han, get us out of here!" The Bothan bellowed shutting the ramp. As soon as he said that he heard the ships engines roared to life and lift off the ground. "Quickly to the gun turrets! We have to hold the Imperial fighters off till we get to hyperspace!" then he rushed to the turrets and climb to the top turret.

Vince followed taking the bottom turret. He placed the intra-ship communicator on and readied the quad turret for battle. He looked through the viewport seeing the destruction occurring all throughout the city. Buildings in flames, corpse littering the streets, and blaster fire all around. Truly, Dantooine had become a battlefield. The sensors began a rapid beeping, probably indicating fighters were approaching. "Han, I hope you can get through the blockade."

"Don't worry I know a few maneuvers to get past those Star Destroyers. You worry about the TIEs."

Vince didn't replied. He watched chaos grow farther and farther as they sped away till it was out of eyesight. At that moment heard the screeching sound TIE ion engines. Sure enough a swarm of TIE fighters and TIE Interceptors came at the freighter abusing its hull with green laser fire as Han began dodging! The Jedi returned fire pressing the fire buttons the turret let loose a splutter of red lasers upon the TIE's. "Come on let's see what you TIE'S can do!" He called challengingly at the attackers even though they couldn't here. He firing in everything direction scoring many kills but more and more keep coming. It didn't matter how many were taken down they would keep coming till the _Falcon_ entered hyperspace. He had to give these pilots credit, they were flying excellently and scoring good hits.

As the _Falcon_ zoomed toward the atmosphere another squad of TIE Interceptors joined the assault. The Imperials refused to give up chase, nor did the gunners on the freighter yield defending it. When the ship reached space it was greeted by an _Imperial-_ class Star Destroyer and four _Dreadnaught-_ class heavy cruisers and more fighters. This was not going to be easy. Nevertheless the Corellian smuggler and Wookiee copilot continued forward hoping to break through this blockade and get to the Alliance! As they drew nearer to the blockade it opened fire unleashing a rain of green laser fire and missiles.

Vince swore under his breath, things were getting worse by the minute. If they were caught in a tractor beam and capture Force knows what would happen then. Those worries were washed away when the _Falcon_ when into a dive zooming away from the blockade till it was out of firing range. The TIE's on the other hand continued chasing still hoping to stop the ship from escaping. Till at last the freighter pulled up zooming away from its pursuers and finally entering hyperspace.

Vince sighed happily watching the stares become white lines then an endless blue tunnel. He removed the communicator and climb up the latter glad they had escaped. Nevertheless, he felt sorrow for the people of Dantooine, At least they won't have to suffer the safe fate Alderaan did. Strolling into the main hull he suddenly stopped realizing something. As Han entered he shot him his questioning look. "Solo, did you forget my backpack?" The look on Han's face had confirmed it.

The Smuggler had been too busy with the battle that he had indeed forgot to bring it along.

Sithspit! All his belongings had been in there. Well if you count a pack filled with cloths, snacks, and bacta belongings it really didn't make a different. "Oh well, no big deal it's nothing that important."

"Yeah well, be lucky you asked for your laser sword. What do you think would have happened if you had forgotten it?" The smuggler replied in a tone that suggested he didn't give a damn one bit. What he wanted to know was why this man didn't tell him that he was one of those people like that old man was. "Anyway," He said his brow furrowing wanting questions answered. "Care to explain why you kept your Jedi Knight stuff a secret? Could have helped us a long time ago!"

Vince looked at Captain Solo then Chewbacca then Korthis. Sighing heavily the Jedi took a long breath before speaking. "Because you know as well as I do that Jedi are the one number enemy of the Empire."

"No I don't." The smuggler replied crossly.

"We were defenders of the Old Republic and Galaxy." Vince continued. "Sadly the entire Order was manipulated by the Emperor, who at that time was the Supreme Chancellor. He used the Clone Wars as a way to annihilate the Jedi Order and turn the Republic into an Empire. I had heard everything and it destroyed me. I lost my friends and loved ones, I lost my home, and I lost hope. From then till now I had been in hiding on Dantooine living in hiding away from the Empire till news of the Rebel's victory over Yavin reached me. It showed me that all is not lost. That a new hope has risen to challenge the Empire and have given proof that the Galactic Empire, as big as they are, as unstoppable as they seem to be, can be beaten. Little by little they can be cut down till at last they will be nothing but a remnant of what they are. That battle at Yavin gave me the reason to fight again. To take up the mangle as a Jedi Knight once again and fight this evil Empire that has ruled over the Galaxy for years and when this war is won, if I survive, I will build a new Jedi Order."

Han stayed silent listening to the Jedi's speech. That was a noble reason to come back into the fight and the Rebel leaders always hoped to have Jedi join them. Luke Skywalker, he remembered had been training to be a Jedi by that old man, Ben something or whatever. Till he was killed on the Death Star. Nevertheless, he was still angry he was giving this old man, this Jedi a free ride to the Rebellion. He needed the money to pay Jabba.

"Han," Vince said. "Back in the cantina you said you're in desperate need of money. Is there…a problem?"

Han frowned at the green eyed Jedi "Your damn right I got a problem, old man. I…well uh…I killed someone and because of that I have a debt to pay off to Jabba the Hutt. If I don't I'll be a dead man."

"Jabba the Hutt?" Korthis asked in surprise. "That Hutt crime lord who lives on Tatooine? You gotta pay him a debt?" Getting a nod from Han, Korthis sighed.

Vince on the other hand was in deep though. So, he had a large debt to pay the crime lord Jabba the Hutt eh? Perhaps he could help the smuggler with his problem. He was pretty sure the Alliance could pay him a very large sum of credits. Though the Alliance needed all the credits they could get. Maybe…they could strike a deal with him? If they pay for Solo's bounty Han could provide assistant to the Rebellion. Money seemed to be the only way out of the situation. Crime lords love money. He was thinking so much he didn't hear the Bothan calling his name till he was nudged in the side. He blinked and was brought out of though. "Huh? Oh yeah, what's going on?" He looked around seeing Han give a strange look.

"What's going on is what am I gonna do about my payment to Jabba?" Han replied.

"Leave that to me and the Alliance will deal with Jabba."

Han's eyebrows rose before a laugh came from him. "HAHAHAH! Deal with Jabba!? That's hilarious." When he looked at the Jedi his laughter died in his throat and felt the hairs on the back his neck stand. The Jedi was giving him a very serious look. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes. He was serious! He couldn't be? Jabba was the most powerful crime lord no one could touch him. Well no one but the Empire probably. They had thousands of soldiers, warships, and Darth Vader who could wiped out the Jabba's Empire. Yet Vince was a Jedi and Jedi could deal with problems such as greedy crime lords, but how was one Jedi supposed to take on the Hutt by himself? That slimy piece of worm-ridden filth had a lot of thugs employed at his command. It wasn't just hired thugs working for Jabba, bounty hunters as well and to name a few were the Trandoshan Bossk, Near-Human Aurra Sing, the Assassin Droid IG-88, the deadly duo 4-LOM and Zuckuss, and the infamous Mandalorian Boba Fett. Plus the rancor he kept as a pet beneath his throne room. He shuddered hoping he wouldn't become food for that savage beast.

Maybe the Jedi could help him settle his debt but being paid again by the Rebels and keeping the money this time would probably be a non-violent solution to getting this second bounty off his head. Unless Jabba really wanted him dead this time! No, that Hutt couldn't possibly wanna kill one of his best smugglers but Han did had killed both Greedo, and Jack. Who else would he kill that worked for Jabba? He didn't wanna anger the Hutt's wrath more. He looked Vince in the eye and asked. "By deal with Jabba are you and the Alliance gonna kill him?"

Vince felt the urge to laugh. Was Solo serious? Did he believe he would kill the Hutt? He wasn't a Sith. He was a Jedi. "Of course not. Jedi don't kill unless they have too." By deal with Jabba I meant by talking to the Hutt in hopes of becoming allies."

Han felt his mouth drop open making Chewbacca growl with laughter. "An Alliance with Jabba? I doubt he wasnts to be part of this war, old man."

"Well in the Clone Wars, he and the rest of the Hutt's were allies to the Republic and allowed us to pass through their territory. There's still a chance to make an Alliance. All we gotta do is see what they demand in return for their help. What could go wrong?"

"Lots…" Muttered Korthis. "The Hutt's could betray us should the Empire pay them a higher price."

"That maybe. However, the Empire is hated by many. I'm sure will find the right bargain with the Hutt's. First we need to go to the Rebel Alliance and tell them of this plan.

"Ah what the hell. I guess it could work and hopefully remove the debt. I still think it'd be easier to just kill the damn slug."

Vince chuckled. "Well I cannot do that. So if you plan to kill him you'll have to ask Darth Vader to do that." He joked making everyone laugh. When it died down he asked his question. "So, now it's off to the Rebellion?"

"Yup. I bet the Alliance will gladly welcome your help, Jedi." Korthis said beaming with hope.

Vince nodded then stretched his arms. "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. It's been a long day for me. Wake me when we get to the Alliance." Then he strolled down the hall searching for a bed.

The massive fleet of Star Destroyers and TIE's flying on patrols always made spaces who exit hyperspace pale. They couldn't deny why so many had to be at this one spot. For this was Coruscant; the heart of the Galaxy and the capital of the Galactic Empire! Relics of the Old Republic still stood on the planet such as the Jedi Temple and Senate building. There were new buildings built use for the Galactic Empire such as the Imperial Palace and the Imperial Intelligence.

Inside the Imperial Intelligence Headquarters was a lone being sitting in a large chamber. There face concealed by the hood of the long scarlet clock they wore. This was an Inquisitor, one of the many dark siders used by the Empire to hunt down Jedi. The body shape showed it was a woman. Her skin was pale white with sharp black nails. She was tall and muscular with strains of black hair hanging out of the hood. The sound of an incoming transmission disturbed her meditation forcing her eyes open to reveal eerie yellow. Rising to her feet she strolled to her desk and answered the message. As soon as the figure appeared she dropped into a kneel bowing her head before the being who stood before her. She spoke in a calm but eerie. "Lord Vader."

The supreme command of the Empire's image flickered as his mechanical breathing echoed through the chamber. "There has been a revolution on Dantooine and interesting news." The Dark Lord of the Sith said.

"What is it, my Lord?"

"It appears that our forces on Dantooine have reported the sighting of a Jedi Knight. The _Millennium Falcon_ was identified as the ship that the Jedi had escaped. He has no doubt joined the Rebels"

"Then he will be a great threat to us."

"That is correct and he could train Skywalker to become a Jedi. Inquisitor Zenobia, you will hunt down this Jedi and eliminate him."

Zenobia raised her head showing her plate white face and a look of bloodlust within her eyes. "As you command, my lord. I will not fail you."

"I hope so for your sake, Zenobia. Should you fail the price will be your life." The Sith Lord replied then the image faded away.

Zenobia rose to her feet. The objective to hunt down another Jedi was causing an adrenaline rush through her veins. She would enjoy the taste of his blood! Turning on her heels she departed her chamber to prepare for the hunt.

 **Done.** **Not much to say of this except Chewbacca being added to the escape along with Zenobia being the main antagonists. Now its time to make totally new chapters. This is Theguywithideas, review with what you think of the story and If anyone has suggestions for future chapters share if you like. Till then be patience for the next chapter. This is Theguywiththeideas, and i'm outta here.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A great victory had been scored by the Rebel Alliance and the news spread across the galaxy like fire. In every star system, on every planet, beings of billions of different races, Human, Twi'lek, Rodian, Gran, Wookie, and many other beings in the galaxy began taking up arms to fight against the Empire. Star systems who had stayed neutral began declaring their independence to fight for freedom against the Empire. However, in the Outer Rim on Dantooine there was no victory for the Rebellion. It was an Imperial victory now locked in a battle with the Dantooine resistance aided by the Rebel scum calling themselves the Dantooine Cell.

A week after the planet wide revolution began the Empire had been having nonstop trouble with the resistance. They were stealing supplies, ambushing patrols, and spreading propaganda throughout the planet trying to convince citizens going about their daily life to stand up to the Empire. Worst of all the Rebel's Han Solo and Chewbacca had escaped with a Rebel spy and to their surprise and horror a Jedi! They hadn't expected a Jedi to be living here on Dantooine.

The whole thing was a surprise for General Mortem. The morning was going like every usual, his morning coffee with news of what's happening in the Galaxy, and having a conference meeting with his officers, then return to his officer to work on reports. All was going well, the second file of reports were finished and he was about to take a walk to stretch his legs and get another cup of coffee when a loud explosion made the General jump. Seconds later an officer came rushing in horror written all over his face yelling about a planet wide revolution! Mortem rushed from his officer to take charge of the situation!

Once he reads the command center was told that nonstop reports were coming in of armed civilians attacking there forces! Mortem expected something like this to occur due to his cruel actions against the people but he had to show who was in command here! Now they've taken it too far by fighting back. He should have never ordered the removal of targeting the cities and towns. Now he had to put this rebellion down with brute force! He ordered reinforcements from the fleet and to have his men eliminate this rebellion by any means. As the day went on more and more reports were coming in from officers of rebellions being quelled while others continued fighting.

"Always thought the people would fight back but I never would have expected the news of Han Solo to be here taking a spy back to the Rebellion and what's worse…he took a Jedi as well! How did it not occur to us that a Jedi was hiding in plain sight this whole time on Dantooine?" The 30 years old red head paced the conference room while the officers watched.

"It's as big as a surprise to us, sir." Replied an officer.

"Still, how could we not have noticed? A Jedi, here on Dantooine? And now that he has escaped with that filthy smuggler Solo he will join the Alliance and no doubt give them the fighting chance they need!"

"It appears that Lord Vader failed in his quest to kill all the Jedi." Another officer sarcastically said with a deep frown. "Could once Jedi really turn the tide of the war, General?"

Mortem looked to the officer with a nod. "You have not seen what a Jedi can do but I have. I know there power. I saw what they could when I was a child. If there were hundreds of Jedi then this war would be over for us!"

"Preposterous!" Cried a fat mustached captain at the far end of the table. "General Mortem, you said these Jedi are dangerous but you forget we have the power of the Emperor and Lord Vader, endless supplies, weapons, and credits to build our armies and fleets!"

"And dark siders." A new voice said making the officer jump in surprise. Everyone looked to see an officer holding a holoprojector with the image of a cloaked woman her hair falling to her upper back. Have you all forgotten that it wasn't just Lord Vader who hunted Jedi, but us Inquisitors as well?"

"And I assume you are one of those Inquisitors then? Who are you?" Mortem questioned his eyes staring at the nightsister.

"I am Inquisitor Zenobia. I was told the news of a Jedi escaping Dantooine, Genera." The Inquisitor replied. "So Lord Vader has tasked me with hunting him down. I have assembled my troops but I need a senior officer to command them that is where you come in, General."

Mortem frowned. "I have orders to command the forces of Dantooine, my lady."

"Your orders are to now assist me in my hunt for the Jedi Knight. I will have no argument on this, General. I will send a replacement for your transfer to my command. Your talents are wasted in trying to put down that resistance on Dantooine anyway. They will far more useful on the battlefields. Your transfer to my ship will occur when I arrive within the next 24 hours. You will be ready by then correct?"

"Yes, milady. I will be awaiting your arrival."

"Good, carry on gentleman." And the transmission ended leaving the conference call in silent.

"Those damn Inquisitors think there on pair with Lord Vader's statues just because they can use magic too." The fat mustache officer muttered getting agreements.

"The Force, Captain." Mortem corrected. "And I agree one hundred percent with you on that. Nevertheless, Inquisitors, like Lord Vader, have command off all branches of the Empire, army, and navy. So if I am to be transferred to her then so be it. It was a pleasure working with you all but now I am to assist in her hunt for the Jedi. Now that the interruption is out of the way the meeting will continue."

Hours later Mortem was back in his office gathering his items to prepare for his transfer over to the Inquisitor's command. He had never worked with an Inquisitor before, though he heard stories about officers who worked with them when hunting Jedi. He assumed that with so many Jedi eliminated the Inquisitors were not needed anymore. Now he, like those before, would be working alongside one of these hunting a Jedi. The Jedi who escaped his clutches. Who he had no idea was hiding here. It had fallen onto him to ensure peace and order were installed onto Dantooine! Why hadn't he known of this Jedi's presence? Could it be this Jedi had been hiding here living as a common citizen before the Empire arrived? That had to be the reason. If he remembered from what his soldiers described of him the Jedi was an old man in his 50's; grey hair, green eyes, and a green lightsaber wearing silver battle armor over civilian clothing. The civilian clothing confirmed he was living here but did they ever get a name of this Jedi? He would need to question the people in the town to discover his name.

Going to his desk he contacted the command center. "Captain, I want a search on that Jedi's name. Start asking questions now. I want answers for Lady Zenobia." He was determined to not sleep till those answers were given to him.

That was not a good idea on his part however…

The next day the Imperial General stifled a yawn. His determination to stay up all night to know the Jedi's name had deprived him of any sleep though he was finally able to learn the name of the Jedi.

Vince.

It wasn't much but it was something. People in town loyal to the Empire had said the Jedi was dubbed "Old man Vince" and he could tell why. With a name to go with his appearance the hunt for him would be much easier.

Another yawn escaped him bringing the man out of his train of through. He looked to the sky seeing it was clear and blue.

Blue… just like… _his_ eyes…

A burst of anger filled the young man. He would never see him again.

"Tarkin…." he whispered his fist clenching and unclenching in anger at the loss of his mentor.

Grand Moff Tarkin, the icy chief commander of the Death Star, had been his personal instructor when training in the Imperial Military. He admired the man's though of fear keeping the local systems in line. So he, like Tarkin, would fill the people's hearts with fear and demonstrating the full power of the Empire. That would show anyone who fought back would face that power and be crushed by it in one swift stroke!

When news of his death reached him he was enraged by it vowing to obliterate the Alliance. With the task of assisting Zenobia in hunting Vince he would finally get to exact his revenge on the Rebel scum! So he should thank the witch for the transfer over to her command.

The sound of a ship's engines made him look to the sky to see a _Lambda-_ shuttle approaching escorted by TIE's. The shuttle was there to take him to here. Once it landed he climb aboard with his baggage. He had to meet his commanding officer and preform his task as General to her forces.

The trip to theImperial Star Destroyer was quicker than he expected. Not that he was complaining. Trying the Inquisitors patience was something he wished to not do. Once aboard the massive warship he immediately departed the shuttle and was greeted by a naval lieutenant.

"Welcome aboard the _Gargoyle_ , sir. Lady Zenobia is waiting for you on the bridge."

The bridge of the _Imperial_ Star Destroyer was like those of the old _Venator_ Star Destroyers of the Clone Wars. Grey, circular shaped and pit crews. Mortem did not approve of the bridge designs for the Star Destroyers of the Republic and Empire. There bridges were too high and easy targets. If its shields were lost then it was game over for the warships. What the Empire should have done was build a bridge inside the hull or more shield generators. Still these were the designs they chose and would stick to them till someone would finally suggest building them low to the hull or a second command bridge.

Reaching said bridge the General found the many mechanics, officers, and crewman at their stations and there at the front looking out the viewport draped in a crimson clock was his commanding officer. The Nightsister Zenobia and Inquisitor to the Empire. Straightening up he approached the woman showing his readiness to obey her command. He was about to spoke once she was in ear shot but she spoke first.

"Cis Mortem, born on Telos IV and passed the Imperial Academy on Corulag with rank Captain. Personally tutored by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin before obtaining the rank General." Her voice was eerie and cold like it was in the holomessage. "If this file is true then I assume you will not fail, General Mortem."

"No miss. I assure you I will not. These Rebels are nothing to the might of the Empire. We will strike fear into them and drive them to the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim and crush them there!"

"Good. I assume you have information regarding my target?"

"Yes ma'am. I have news that will greatly help. I have discovered the name of the Jedi, his name is Vince. And we have an identification on him from security cameras in the docking bays. If you'll follow me, ma'am." The General led his superior officer over to a monitor where he inserted the security camera data disk. He brought the footage in Docking Bay 34 and fast forward to when the soldiers were trying to break into the freighter. Seconds later a shootout started with Han Solo and Chewbacca rushing into the view with a Bothan and "That," Mortem said pointing to an old man with a lightsaber. "Is Vince."

The Inquisitor was silent repeating the name over and over in head while staring at the Jedi studying every detail of his feature. So this was her target. This was the man she was assigned to hunt and kill. The way he dispatched the stormtroopers showed he was a powerful opponent and not to take lightly.

"It was wise to have you in command of my task force, General Mortem." Zenobia complimented as a sinister smile slow took shape. "With this my hunt for the Jedi will go smoother than I expected. Prepare travel for the Outer Rim. It is there that our hunt for the Jedi begins."

Taking last look at the Jedi she departed to her quarters to meditate and report the information to Lord Vader. As she did _Gargoyle's_ crew set coordinates for the Outer Rim and jumped to lightspeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The _Millennium Falcon_ zoomed through the vast blue tunnel of hyperspace toward its destination while its owner lounged in the main hold thinking of the events that had happened up till now.

After the Battle of Yavin, hundreds of star systems openly declared their independence and loyalty to the Rebellion including, Ralltiir, Chandrila, New Plympto, and many more. Others supported secretively like Onderon, and Naboo. However, with good comes bad, and it came in the shape of the Empire coming in a full scale assault force on their base forcing the Rebels to evacuate. Since then, the Rebels had been on the move nonstop evading the Empire while continuing their counter operations against them. Han never expected the destruction of Alderaan and the Battle of Yavin to change the galaxy so much. These actions proved to the people how evil the Empire was and that they weren't invincible!

Aside these events he was in deep thought on what the Jedi said earlier about making an Alliance with Jabba and the Hutt's Could it really be possible to win the Hutt's over to the Rebellion? Might they not try to search for an agreement suitable for the greedy aliens? Hutt's loved power and money and he had a though the Hutt's would want the Alliance doing their dirty work for them. He always had enough to work with for Jabba he didn't wanna work for the rest of the Hutt's. More importantly he didn't want Luke, Leia, or the rest of the Alliance being errand servants for them.

"I'm telling ya Chewie, that Jedi has got to be out of his mind thinking the Hutt's would wanna join in the war." The smuggler said to his friend and copilot.

Chewbacca growled in reply as he cleaned his crossbow.

"I know buddy. Dealing with Jabba is one thing. Dealing with the Hutt Cartel is another."

"You shouldn't think that way, Captain Solo." Korthis said from his spot. "They could be powerful allies in the long run should we agree to an alliance with them. They help us we help them that's what I see."

Han said nothing at first then replied. "How can you be so sure they would agree? The Hutt's are gangsters. Not soldiers."

"They could provide us passage through their territory, or lend weapons to us." The Bothan answered back. "We need all the help we can get in defeating the Empire and will use whatever help in whatever way we can."

"Which is what I, as well as the Alliance, are hoping for."

The three looked to see the Jedi standing in the hall entrance. "This is an Alliance isn't it? We need all the allies we can get to beat the Empire."

Before the smuggler could reply a beeping started occurring. "Looks up were coming up on our destination." He said heading to the cockpit followed by the others. "Chewie, cut in the sub-light engines."

The vast blue tunnel vanished and ones more the _Millennium Falcon_ reentered real space. Just ahead was a midsized of many different sized ships. Vince was in awe; so this was the Rebel Alliance main fleet. Solo told him High Command gave orders for the fleet to split into smaller fleets to divide imperial forces. He recognized many ships amongst them. They were GR-75 Medium Transports, CR 90 Corvettes, EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate, and Mon Calamari Star Cruisers. As the Jedi looked at the fleet he spotted ships from the old Confederate Navy. Vince wasn't surprised by this the Rebel Alliance needed whatever they could. Looking at them he spotted fifteen _Munificent_ -class star frigates, a _Lucrehulk_ -class battleship flanked by four _Recusant_ -class light destroyer and a heavily modified _Providence_ -class carrier/destroyerwith a red strip on each side.

Han flew the freighter through the fleet toward the Providence destroyer passing the many warships. Soon it flew into the hanger and landed in the large hanger which was filled with hundreds of starfighters. Departing the cockpit Vince strolled down the ramp into the hanger looking around seeing pilots, marines, engineers, and droids everywhere.

"Always wanted to be aboard one of these." Korthis commented as he walked off the _Falcon_ looking all around. "I heard these were the might of the Separatist fleet."

"Wrong," Vince corrected an amused smile on his face. "Providence's were tough but what really gave the Republic a hassle were _Lucrehulk-_ battleships. If the Alliance had more of those I'm pretty sure the fleet would be more than a match for the Imperial Star Destroyers."

"That's what we all wish," A new voice said making the Jedi and Bothan look to see a young woman approach them. She was all too familiar to them both she was one of the leaders of the Alliance. "Its thanks to the remaining Separatist Holdouts we've obtained these ships and there crews."

"Your highness." Korthis said standing at attention. "I was unaware you where here."

Vince on other hand was staring at the woman. Princess Leia Organa, daughter of Bail Organa and a major figure in the Alliance. When he saw her look at him he stepped forward and bowed. "Your highness I am Vince Silverton, Jedi Knight of the Old Republic."

Leia couldn't help but feel joy fill her body. She was told many stories of the Jedi and had never meet one till now. A pity the famous General Obi-Wan Kenobi was killed by Vader they could have used his assistance. Now here was a Jedi Knight standing before here. "It is good that you made it, Vince. My father hoped to get the assistants of Obi-Wan-

"Kenobi!? Master Kenobi's alive?" Vince said surprise and joy filling him. He though Obi-Wan had died in the Purge but guess he had survived all this time but seeing the look on Leia's face meant something bad.

"Was alive." Leia corrected sadly. "He was killed by Darth Vader on the Death Star. You must've have known him personally. I'm sorry."

Vince felt his hope deflate and sadness fill him. "So An-Darth Vader killed Master Kenobi…" he voice trailed off as his eyes looked to the ground then sighed. "It was inevitable I guess."

Leia placed a comforting hand upon the elder Jedi. "He was a great man my father told me."

"He was. Master Kenobi was known as the negotiator during the war for his incredible diplomatic skills." His minding replaying a diplomatic mission he went on with Obi-Wan. The council member was truly a great Jedi Master. Shaking the thought from his mind he looked up at Leia once more. "He truly will be missed. However, dwelling on the past won't help."

"Yes. Follow me I'll take you to meet with Mon Mothma. Korthis, come with us. Thanks for getting them here Han." The princess said to the smuggler.

Han nodded and strolled off with his Wookie copilot following.

Leia lead the Jedi and Bothan out of the hanger toward the observation tower were the High Command was sitting in a meeting discussing what there next plan of action would be. They passed many aliens and humans through the corridors. At last they reach the elevator that would take them to the observation tower.

"Korthis, you have the information?" Leia addressed the spy.

"Yes ma'am. The Empire's reign on Dantooine is horrible. I will address the whole situation to High Command." right after he said that the doors opened and the three stepped out.

The observation deck had been heavily modified into a command center. Sitting a ways away at one of the tables were a ground of people in deep talk. These were the members of Alliance High Command. Sitting between a Mon Calamari and elder man was an elder woman wearing all white with auburn hair and blue eyes. This was the former senator of Chandrila in the Republic Senate, one of the founding members of the Alliance, and now current chief of state, Mon Mothma.

Leia led the two men to the leaders of the Alliance and when they reach the table the chatter ceased when the saw them. The former princess cleared her throat and spoke loudly. "Mon Mothma, Alliance leaders, our spy Korthis has returned with vital information of Dantooine and we have a new member part of the Alliance. She stepped aside to allow elder man to step forward. "This is Jedi Knight, Vince Silverton." The word Jedi caused a roar of gasps and began muttering to each other.

"A Jedi Knight…" gasped an elder man who continued to stare at the Jedi. "This is wonderful news. This will definitely boost the Alliance moral. We need Jedi on our sides to defeat the Empire."

"Even so we still need more than just a Jedi to help us win the war." The Mon Calamari commented.

"That is true. I alone cannot give us strength." Vince said his green eyes looking at the assembled leaders then fell upon Mon Mothma. "Senator Mon Mothma, I saw you many times within the Senate."

"I'm sorry to say but I never heard about you, Silverton. However with the number of Jedi there were in the Old Republic few were recognizable." Replied the elder woman. "I'm grateful you chose to join us now. Before we continue let me introduce to you the rest of the High Command. You've already meet Leia Organa, daughter of Bail Organa. With us is General Carlist Rieekan, and Admiral Gial Ackbar. I'm sorry to say General Jan Dodonna is no longer among us. We fear he was killed in the evacuation of Yavin when he stayed behind. Garm Bel Iblis left the Alliance as well to fight the Empire on his own. There losses have done a several blow to our leadership."

Vince was shocked. Not only had Jan Dodonna been part of the Alliance but also Corellian Senator Garm Bel Iblis. Whatever caused Bel Iblis to leave really did decrease man power to the Alliance. It was told the former senator knew a thing or two about how to fight in wars. "Could we get him back maybe convince him to return to us and help aid in the fight?" concern in his voice.

The Alliance leader sighed. "I'm sorry to say it was my fault for his departure. We never say eye to eye with one another and it was Bail who always cease our clashes. Without him tension rows between us soon Bel left us. I doubt he will ever return to us. If I could see Garm again I would apologize for my foolish actions. However, heavy as their losses are we have gained you as a new powerful ally. You fought in the Clone Wars and your skills can be vital to us in restoring the Republic so," She rose from her chair and approached the Jedi. "Will you fill the gaps for Garm and Dodonna, Vice Silverton?"

Vince looked at her hand for a second and without hesitation took and shook it. "I gladly will."

Mon Mothma smiled. "Then welcome to the Rebel Alliance, General Silverton."

The rest of the Alliance leaders gave there applause at the newest leader.

"This truly is a blessing by the Force." Said General Rieekan. "With two Jedi we will surly turn the war in our favor."

This caught Vince attention. After shaking hands with Mon Mothma he turned his attention to his fellow General. "I'm sorry, but did you say two Jedi?"

Rieekan looked at the Jedi a small smile spread on his face. "Of course, first Commander Skywalker join's us and blows up Death Star and now you."

Vince was frozen to the spot his eyes going wide as sensor dishes! He felt as if he had been splashed by a bucket of cold water! Did he hear that correctly? Did he say Skywalker!? There's another Skywalker!? That's impossible the only Skywalker he knew was Anakin and the Chosen One! He never said anything about having a brother. Anakin was said to only have a mother. Something didn't add up…if Anakin was an only child and never heard about this Luke before then that meant…oh no! No that couldn't be truth! That was impossible!? Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader had a son!? His brow looked as if it was gonna blast off his head at this surprise. Anakin Skywalker forbade the Jedi way and had a son. If Anakin was Luke's farther then who was his mother? He had questions that needed answering.

"Vince, are you alright you look troubled?" Leia asked concern in her voice.

"I didn't know Anakin had a relative." He said calming himself. "The only Skywalker I knew was Anakin Skywalker."

"Truth be told I didn't know either." Mon Mothma added in. "He, like his father, is strong with the Force. He destroyed the Death Star and he's only nineteen."

Nineteen!? Skywalker's son was only nineteen and blew up the Empire's superweapon!? Then another question came up. He was nineteen right now….and the Clone Wars ended nineteen years before. Oh my…So Anakin's son was born the same year the Clone Wars ended. This was getting more and more shocking as he thought about it. All this thinking was giving him a headache. He groaned and shook his head. "That is skillful. Where is Skywalker?"

"Luke is out on duty with Rouge Squadron." Leia informed. "When he returns I'm not sure but I will make sure to tell him of your presence here."

"Thank you Leia." Vince said. "Now we should get to a much more important topic. Korthis, I believe you have important information."

The Bothan nodded and stepped forward. "After evacuation Dantooine we followed orders to the letter and formed the Dantooine cell. After Yavin the Empire occupied the planet under the command of General Cis Mortem."

Ackbar frowned at the name. "So he's a general now? That makes things worse." All eyes turned to the Mon Calamari. "During my time as a slave to Tarkin. I learned he was teaching a young man named Cis Mortem. I always feared he'd obtain that rank. He is Tarkin all over again. He's a brilliant but brutal leader. He indoctrinated Tarkin's views of instilling fear into the galaxy to keep it in order. I will show no mercy to anyone now that his mentor is gone."

"Well that's exactly what he did on Dantooine when riots broke out. I'm not sure what is going on there but I have a pretty bad feeling he brutally crushed the Dantooine rebels there." Korthis added in.

"Aside learning of the leader of the army there have you got any more information?" General Rieekan asked wanting to see what else there spies discovered.

"Nothing really, just citizens being harassed by the Imperial troopers, talk of rebellion, oh and something about Darth Vader searching for Commander Skywalker. They said and I quote. "Lord Vader sure wants to find that Rebel who destroyed the Death Star" end quote."

Vince was still while the other leaders exchanged glances. He knew something like this was bound to happen. Darth Vader used the dark side of the Force and was without a doubt trying to either kill Luke, or turn him to the dark side. Though powerful he knew Luke wouldn't stand a chance unless given the proper training. If Vince was the only trained Jedi within the Alliance it would fall upon him to train young Skywalker to become a full fledge Jedi Knight. It was better than having the boy learn on his own.

"This is concerning news. However, we must focus our efforts on were to establish a new hidden base?" Ackbar asked.

"Skywalker's discovery of Hoth sounds suitable." General Rieekan suggested.

"If we have the right equipment for it, General." Vince added in. "What terrain is this planet?"

"It's the sixth planet of the Hoth System. It's remote and covered in ice."

Vince pondered the thought. "It does sound suitable but we still need equipment for ice terrain. Where would we set up the base, how many can be stationed there, what will our defenses be, and should the Empire discover it will we stand and fight or flee?" These questions caused them to share glances with one another again raising many more questions. "At any rate; we should at least set up other hidden bases across the galaxy. Small enough to hide but big enough to defend. All we gotta do is liberate the planets that fully support the Rebellion. We free them they'll give all their support to us with troops, weapons, and supplies. Not only that but the more planets we liberate the more star systems will join our cause"

"A brilliant move. However, there's great risk, we have no idea how strong Imperial defense are at what planet's. Plus we have limited recourse's it will be difficult to launch a counter offense with how small our military is. Not just that, but it's doubtful some planets will even give their full support to us." Ackbar asked.

"Then we should at least set up a second base to operate from. Admiral Ackbar, I've seen your people and ships among the Alliance, what say you to a base on your home planet?"

The Mon Calamari looked to the Jedi. "A good idea to choose Mon Calamari. My peopled suffered greatly under the Empire's regime till we liberated the whole star system. Now we, as well as the Quarren's openly support the Alliance with troops and warships. We also mined all routes leading to the star system and have been searching for new ones to use for the Alliance."

Vince smiled. "Then what's say the rest of you? We can strengthen defenses on the water world and have High Command establish a base there. It's like Admiral Ackbar said, the people of Mon Calamari pledged their full support to us with soldiers and warships."

"I agree." Said Mon Mothma. "Mon Calamari has aided us for a long time and will not surrender to the Empire so easily. All in favor of establish a second base on Mon Calamari?" She looked around. There was no argument, all were in favor of the plan. "It's settled. Admiral sent course to Mon Calamari."

"Hold on." Vince said gaining everyone's attention. "What about Dantooine? The people are suffering under the Empire's reign. I lived there for years and the people are divided. Those who support us and those who support the Empire. If I recall you had a base there before Yavin. I believe we should send an attack force to liberate the planet."

"I'm afraid we cannot spread our forces too thin, General Silverton. Our plan to set up two bases is risky enough. If more people join our ranks, and we obtain more weapons to combat the Empire then we can go on the offensive but for now we must stay on the run and hidden away striking wherever we can. The people of Dantooine will have to live under the Empire's tyranny till the tide of the war turns in our favor."

Vince felt his heart skin but the Alliance leader was right. This wasn't the Republic, this was a band of freedom fighters. They had to choose their battles carefully if they were to win the war. Nevertheless, someday if they could, when they were ready, Dantooine would be freed from the Empire's rule. He would return and free them all.

Days later after the meeting, Alliance ships all over the galaxy converged onto the watery world Mon Calamari, home to the Mon Calamari and Quarren. The Mon Calamari Council, when receiving news of the Alliance plan, graciously welcomed them with open arms and cheers of joy. Floating cities that were ones occupied by civilians were turned into militarized bases for Alliance personnel to use. Hundreds more Mon Calamari and Quarren filled the ranks of the Alliance and production of warships doubled now with a massive fleet defending the planet. The old Confederate ships were given more modifications to them strengthening there shield, hull, and weapon power. Even with Mon Calamari as heavily defend as it is and having a base set up the main fleet was still to precious to lose so they would have to continue to be on the move.

On the city called Rebel Home Mon Mothma and Vince strolled through the halls deep in conversation. Through the short time together the two veterans of the Old Republic became good friends.

"It must have been hard for you, Vince." The Chief of State said sadly. "On the run from the Empire and the Jedi Order gone."

"It truly was a dark time for me. For all of us, Mon Mothma. Bail would be proud to see what we are accomplishing."

"He truly would. It was thanks to your suggestion of establishing another base here. However, I fear the Empire will no doubt try and take the planet back."

"With the defense we've set up? It's highly unlikely they would. The entire star system is defended it would take them a long time to retake the plane. They would lose many it would cut recourse for other campaigns. The CIS tried hitting Kamino many times and they failed. However, we still need sturdy defense for our planets."

"We could obtain Ion Cannons. Our spies report that there is a large shipment of them being prepared to depart from the Kuat Drive Yard. We desperately need those to defend our bases."

Hearing Kuat Drive Yard that propped Vince to ask a question. "Say, there hasn't been anything big going on there has there?"

"We don't know. We haven't been in that system since we attacked it months before Yavin."

Vince nodded and soon the stroll they were having ended at a balcony. "I love it here. I always had a thing for the sea. It's so peaceful and beautiful but can turn violent and rough like a human's emotions."

"Yes." Replied the Chief of State said admiring the view. "Well, General, I must return to my duties. As for you, I believe you should help plan missions for battles."

"I'll do that." Vince called to the departing woman then turned back to stare at the ocean. He truly was in love with the sea. He always felt a sense of calmness when looking at it. A gentle breeze brush across him and he sigh contently at its coolness. He should have hid on Manaan, if Auto City wasn't sunk that is. Now it was only Mon Calamari, Kamino, and few other water worlds were you could get views like that.

He was suddenly interrupted from his though by a call on his comlink. Taking it he answered the call. "Yes?"

"General Silverton, Commander Skywalker has arrived."

What luck, he'd finally be able to meet Luke's son. "I'll meet him when he arrives."

"Yes, sir. He'll be landing in hanger 5." Then the transmission ended.

Turning on his boots the Jedi departed for hanger 5. He passed Rebels who saluted or greeted him. One of them, an Ithorian, hugged him and cried saying "Long live the Jedi! Long live the Republic!" It was touching sight that someone would get so emotional about that. But who wouldn't? The Jedi were needed back in the galaxy.

Reaching hanger 5 he saw a squad of X-wings, Rouge Squadron's X-wings, touch down in the hanger and watched from afar each member departing there ship and chatting with one another. Studying each member he chose to make himself known to the pilots of them. Strolled over he called out. "Welcome to Mon Calamari, gents! Add easy no need for salutes." He added before they could sault him. "I assume you're the famous Rouges I heard about?"

A young man, black haired, beamed at Vince. "Sure are. Just returned from stealing an Imperial convoy. Got ourselves a whole weapons cash from each ships!"

"You got that right Wedge!" Another pilot called getting more approving calls from there accomplishment.

The pilot known as Wedge spoke again. "You know I heard we set up shop here on Mon Calamari but thought it was crazy with us needing to be hiding and all. Whose idea was that anyway?"

Now it was time to give the Rouge the big revelation. With a smirk Vince spoke. "I did. General Vice Silverton, and Jedi Knight." The look upon all their faces was hard not to laugh at. Wedge in particular. He had made the greatest O face Vince ever seen.

However, it couldn't match another man's face. He looked as if was about to have a heart attack at this information. That said man had blonde hair and blues eyes.

The same blue eyes as Anakin Skywalker had!

"Well don't keep starting at me like that. You'll let flies into your mouth!"

"A J-Jedi K-Knight?" gasped another pilot..

"What? You never a real Jedi before? Well enough of that. I wish to speak with Commander Skywalker alone. Carry on boys and good job in your mission." He beckoned for Luke to follow him. Which he did. The elder Jedi found a quiet comfortable room that would be suitable for them to talk in. Once they were inside he sealed the door shut and looked at the young man again.

He indeed inherited Anakin's hair and eyes. He glanced to his waist and sure enough clipped to his belt, was a lightsaber. The very same lightsaber Anakin Skywalker used in the Clone Wars! So this was Luke Skywalker, commander of Rouge Squadron, Jedi in training, and son of Anakin. General Rieekan wasn't kidding about him being nineteen. He was just a boy. But he could sense the power flowing through it. He truly was strong with the Force! He looked Luke in the eye and smile. "Luke Skywalker," He gave the traditional Jedi greeting by bowing to him. "I'm Vince Silverton, Jedi Knight of the Old Order."

Luke was too surprised to say anything at the moment. Ben said the Jedi were all extinct, guess he was wrong on that piece of information. Yet he couldn't believe that this man, this old man, green eyed and grey haired was a Jedi. Yet he shouldn't judge. Obi-Wan was an old man too, older then him and was a Jedi Master. However, this man….Vince Silverton, was a Jedi Knight. A real Knight of the Old Order!

Excitement filled him as he finally was able to collect himself. He had so many questions. Questions that he was never able to ask Obi-Wan due to such short time together! First he'd have to introduce himself then the questions would begin. "L-Luke Skywalker!" he finally said returning the bow. "I-I thought Ben said all the Jedi were killed?"

Vince mentally chuckled to himself. So Obi-Wan had changed his name to Ben huh? Clever move on his part. He should have done the same thing but hey Vince was a common name and he never did give his last name to anyone. "And I thought so as well." The grey haired man replied. "I thought I was the last Jedi left. Thought I'm glad Obi-Wan had survived. My condolences to him by the way. I personally knew him. He was a great man and a powerful Jedi, just like your father who you resemble."

These words made Luke blush at the compliment and get even more excited. He knew his father too! "Wh-"

"Anakin. Your father's name was Anakin Skywalker and he was a powerful Jedi Knight, and a good friend." Admittedly Anakin, though arrogant and prideful, was a good man, kind, and rarely lost a battle. The last time he spoke to him was months before the Battle of Coruscant, which Vince was never able to get to due to the continuing defense of Ithor which ended in a major Republic victory. Now Anakin was a servant of the dark side and he highly doubted Luke was told anything about this.

"Is it also true about Vader?" Luke asked sadness filling his eyes. "He betrayed the Jedi and murdered my father?"

Vince was convicted by this question. Should he tell him that Darth Vader is his father? How would he take it? He wanted to tell yet….yet something was tugging at the back of his mind. It almost felt like a voice was demanding him to not tell the boy anything about that! Was this the Force telling not to? If this was the will the Force they he would obey its commands. "Yes," He lied. "I'm sorry Luke, but Anakin was murdered by Vader." Well it was true from a certain point of view. Anakin was "murdered" when he became Darth Vader and abandon the Jedi ways and the light side."

"And my mother? Did you know my mother?"

Now this was a question that Vince wanted to know also. Who was Luke's mother? Who had Anakin married or did Anakin…no…he'd never have a one night stand with a woman! Even he knew that Anakin would never stoop that low! Still this was a mystery to the elder Jedi. Anakin clearly had to have been married to a woman then but the wife…he would probably never know who it would be. "I'm sorry but I never meet your mother. I didn't even known Anakin did have a son to be honest, which how the Order was back then."

"Back then?"

Vince sighed he'd have to tell him about the old ways. "Yes. Back in my time, marriage was forbidden. They said love would lead to the dark side. However, I highly doubt that. Love is a powerful emotion yes but it doesn't lead to the dark side, passion dose! Passion, fear, aggression, rage, jealousy, joy. All those emotions are a part of love. I was told that fear is the path to the dark side, fear leads to anger, anger to hate, hate to suffering. What the damnable Jedi code should have been teaching us was how to control our feelings while being in love not lock then away!"

Luke was shocked by this revelation. He didn't know the order forbade love! As for what Vice said he was very right. Controlling his emotions is what he should be taught. Taught…that suddenly dawned on him. Now that this Jedi Knight was here did that mean that he would train him? Was he going to continuing were Obi-Wan left him off at? Had this been the actions of the Force? Loose Obi-Wan but have Vince continue his training? Before he could answer that Vince spoke again.

"Anyway, we can discuss of this when we begin your training." The elder man had already known the boy's answer before he could say it. "Yes, I will train you to become a Jedi like your father…" Then his face when serious. "And to prepare you for the trails that lay ahead."

Luke shivered he did not like that look he was being given by Vince. However, he was right. He needed to prepare himself for what lay ahead. Such as Vader and whatever other dark siders were part of the Empire. "I am ready whenever you are, master."

Vince smiled, he Luke was become a find Jedi when his training was complete. "From this point on you are my apprentice and I am your master."

"Yes master." Luke said excitement filling him.

"Good. Training will officially begin tomorrow. I will train you as my master trained me. His teachings are what helped me become the Jedi I am today. Rest and relax, Luke. I'm sure you've had a busy day and don't call me master unless we are training."

"Sure, Vince." Luke said then made his way to depart before stopping at the door turning and asking. "Thank you, for telling me who my father was. I at least know who he was and that's good enough for me." Then the Jedi in training left leaving Vince alone to himself.

The old Jedi dropped into a sofa couch sighing deeply and looking up through the glass roof. Why had the Force obeyed him from not revealing the truth about Vader? Did the Force have other plans for Skywalker? Did it really want Luke to not know who Vader really was? Did it want him to know it himself? If so, would Luke be able to shoulder that burden? The burden of knowing he was lied to all his life about his father. His father who was a once a great hero now fallen to the dark side murdering thousands of people! More importantly would he accept it? Would he accept the truth that Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker his father? And would he, Vince Silverton, be able to train Luke as well as his master had trained him?

So many questions with no answers. If there were answers they would be revealed in time. Someday, when the time was right, they would be answered and the consequence would follow suite.

 **Done!**

 **What really bothered me about the EU is that they had so many bases and planets supporting then, i never wondered, why didn't they just set up a base on Mon Calamari!? In EU storyline it said the planet revolted and the whole star system was freed. It even said and i quote from the page "The Mon Calamari disrupted and mined known routes that led to their sector, while searching for new secret routes. In order to retake Dac the Empire would have to launch a long campaign that might embolden other rebel planets. Therefore the Imperial attack was postponed"**

 **Hell even the New Republic and Galactic Alliance used Mon Calamari as there home base during the Reborn Emperor crisis and Y** **uuzhan Vong war when** **Coruscant was lost. So i am making that change for the Alliance to Mon Calamari as there main base but still keep true with needing the fleet to be always on the move. And Luke know's who his father is but not his identity...yet. Anyway hope you hoped and I will see you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Vince stared across the room at Luke who stood tall his hand awaiting to draw his weapon. The Jedi Knight promised to train Luke and train him he would. He was not going to be easy on him that's for such. "Ok Skywalker, what did Obi-Wan teach you?"

"Just the basics of how to defend myself with a lightsaber really." Luke admitted sheepishly.

No surprise, which such a short time training under Obi-Wan he figured that would happen. "Well then Luke I'm gonna continue that training and show you how to properly use a lightsaber to block blaster fire and duel. However, as useful as the lightsaber is, there is a time and place for it. In the Old Republic Jedi strictly used lightsabers. They were, and still are, a symbol of the Jed Order. Though that doesn't mean a blaster can come in handy. Now since your learning how to block were gonna continue that till you have mastered it. Then I will teach you how to duel. Let's get started." Waving his hand casually the remotes came to life and began floating around Skywalker there stun blots aimed at him. Luke responded by igniting his blue lightsaber. Now was time to see how good Luke was. "Alright Skywalker, your training starts now."

Luke stood stall his weapon in front ready to block shots fired at him. The swishing movement of one remotes alerted him and his blue eyes flickered to the left to see one fire at him. Turning his hands he moved his lightsaber into the path of the shot blocking it. Another shot rang out forcing to the right. No time to block he ducked under and swung at the remote slicing it in half. Then he swung at the middle one that moved out of the way just in time and fired a quick burst of three shots at its target which were easily blocked.

Vince was impressed, Luke learned quickly, just like his father. However, this wouldn't be the end of the training. He activated five more remotes. "Remember, the Force is a Jedi's ally. It will assist you in battle."

Listening to his words Luke calling on the Force to aid him. Sure enough when he did he could see the attacks happen before they occurred and swung his saber at each remote dispatching them one by one till none were left. Luke was, to his surprise, panting with a bit of sweat on his brow. So this was the power of the Force? It seemed easy to wield and it made him so powerful!

"Luke!"

He was brought from his though by a stern look form Vince. He shut off his weapon and looked away. "Sorry master, I got a little arrogant."

"And that arrogance will lead you down the dark path as it did to Obi-Wan's apprentice. His pride and arrogance for more power lead him to become a servant of evil! Do not make that say mistake otherwise your goal to be a Jedi, like Anakin, will fail. How would he feel if he knew his son fell to the dark side?" He paused watching the ashamed look form on Luke's face. He softened his tone and expression then continued. "Luke, I'm only warning you to learn to be more patience and let go of that arrogances. To be a Jedi is to be calm. At peace. Passive. If you were alive in the Old Republic they would refuse to train you because you were too old. A Jedi's life would started as babies or toddlers." He wasn't surprised at Luke's shock that showed upon on his face. "Nevertheless, with my training. Whatever age you are, you'll become a great Jedi."

"Vi—I mean Master, you sure know a lot. You sure you're not a master?"

Vince laughed. "I'm teaching you what my master taught me, Skywalker. Now get ready for another set and remember, a Jedi's defends. Never attacks." And like before remotes activated and attacked Luke. Vince watched once more starting at Luke's progress. Truly, he was the son of Anakin Skywalker. His training was incredible. Just a few rounds at blocking shots and he was already a master at it. Even he hadn't mastered that so quickly. Anakin would be truly be proud of him. However, he could still sense recklessness in him. A thing for adventure. Jedi did not crave such things. Though he was still young and had much to see within the galaxy.

Once the last droid was beaten Vince gave an applause. "Well done, Skywalker. Truly have I never seen anyone progress so quickly like that. Now, before I teach you lightsaber dueling. I want to get you into physical shape. As a Jedi, you need to be fast and flexible. So here's the deal; I want you to do 100 pushups while hand standing, and," He panted two little boxes onto before the young man. "To use the Force to life these boxes then stack them. Now don't give me that face my master had me do the same exercise." Vince tried to hold back the amused smirk that was slowing creeping its way into his face at Luke's reaction "Well you won't get them done just standing there. Start those exercises." Then the elder Jedi dropped to the floor into a cross legged sitting position and began to meditate.

"93….94….95…96"

Luke was counting in his head as he grew closer and closer to his last pushup. This exercise was madness! He was sweating profoundly, his heart was beating rapidly, and he felt as if his lungs would burst. Not just that but keeping the boxes floating in the air was becoming very hard to concentrate on. But he had to keep going he was almost…there…

"97…98…99…100!"

He did it! He completed his final pushup now all he had to do stack the boxes…Luke felt his arms shaking preparing to give way! No, not yet! He had to stack those boxes…he concentrated on the boxes starting at them long and hard. He set the first down and guided the second toward its. It hovered over the first then gently lowered it till it landed on the first one. Finally after the tiring work Luke collapsed onto the floor his body covered from head to toe in sweat his heart beating rapidly and breathing heavily. He looked to Vince and saw he was still sitting like that. Geez, how could he sit like that for so long? Before he could answer Vince opened his green eyes and rose to his feet.

"Excellent job on those pushups, Luke. Now, 100 squads and flips."

Before Luke could reply the Jedi closed his eyes once more and continued meditating. He sighed tiredly and continued the exercises. Did Vince's master really make him do these? Did his father do this type of training? His drifted off onto his father.

Anakin Skywalker, the father he never knew. Why had his uncle lied to him? He said he was a navigator on a spice freighter nor did he tell him his name. Come to think of it, even Ben didn't tell him his name. Why? Why did they refuse to tell him? It was just a name. It wasn't like he was going to have a heart attack from it!

It was almost as if they were keeping something from him. All he knew was that he was the best pilot, a great warrior, and good friend to Ben till Vader murdered him. In fact when he asked how his father died he remembered seeing hesitation on Ben's face. Could it be that he was afraid to tell him Vader killed him? These only raised more questions about his father. Hopefully Vince would give them to him. Completing the last flip he turned to Vince and asked him. "Vince, you said you knew my father. My uncle never spoke of him and Ben said he was an amazing person."

Vince opened his green eyes and looked to the young man. "What did he say of Anakin?"

"He was the best starpilot in the galaxy, a cunning warrior, and a good friend."

Good friend…only after he became a Jedi Knight. He still remembered the disobedient brat he was as a padawan! Always disobeying Obi-Wan's orders and arguing with him! It was after become a Knight did he truly become "good friends" with Obi-Wan. Though he was right about Skywalker being the best pilot within the Order and a great warrior. He fought in many battles and dueled Dooku many times as well till eventually killing him at Coruscant. Well it wouldn't hurt to tell the boy a little more but he had to be careful on his words. He didn't want him to know Obi-Wan trained him. If so then he could possible figure out Darth Vader is Anakin and that would shatter the boy's heart to know who Anakin had become.

He threw those negative thoughts aside and placed a smile on his face. "He sure was. Anakin was, if not, one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order. I remember the team Kenobi and Skywalker were always on adventures across the galaxy with Skywalker's student Ahsoka."

Ahsoka Tano; young, strong, and brave. The Togruta was skilled and an excellent Jedi till she was framed for bombing the Temple by the real bomber, Barriss Offee. This action, along with being exiled and not trusted by Council made her leave the Order. This had been the final straw for Vince to lose faith within the Council. This was proof enough of how far the Council had fallen.

"My father had a student of his own? Ahsoka, she must have been something." Luke's excitement was rising once more. So this was how his father had been. He truly was an amazing person. It was shame he never saw what he looked like.

"She was," Vince said a sad smile on his face remember the old days. "She and Skywalker were a great team. Put those two with Master Kenobi and they were an unstoppable team. In fact…I remember in one battle Skywalker destroyed an entire warships from the inside with his fighter. He was that good of a pilot and nobody could best him. Then there was the Battle of Thyferra."

"What happened there?" Luke asked eager to know the events of the famous Clone Wars.

Vince had to hold his laughter in at the boy's excitement. He was asking for war stories from the old General. Well this would give the boy some insight on what the war was like. "I think I'll tell you how he saved me. Two months had passed since the Battle of Thyferra started and in that time the Republic drove the CIS into the forests. I remember it like it was yesterday. Your father, was supposed to arrive reinforcements. I was in command of my troops and…

 _BOOM!_

 _Lighting flashed along the sky and thunder roared above! Rain pelted the Republic army that chugged through the forest in search for Confederate droids. This siege had gone on far too long for the General Silverton's liking and wanted to end it now. That unfortunately wouldn't happen. Not until General Skywalker arrived with reinforcements to help drive the remaining CIS out of the system. General Silverton couldn't do so with so little forces._

 _The siege had taken heavy losses to his troops. Intel had been wrong, again. They said the CIS had minimal defense, they were wrong. It was a whole fleet blockading the planet with an entire army defending the valleys, plains, forests of Thyferra. Casualties were high from breaching the blockade and they grew higher when the ground battle commenced. Before any ground invasion did commence recons were deploy to search for enemy positions and bombard CIS positions in secluded areas. It softened up there defense but there were still a lot of droids waiting to be turned into scrap metal._

 _In two months battles raged across the beautiful green world. Droids and clones fell in combat filling the landscape with corpse and scrap metal and dogfights filled the skies. By the end of the second month a 5_ _th_ _of Vince forces were left leaving him with few soldiers and supplies. It had gotten worse when the battle went into a stalemate. Battle lines were drawn and both generals were counting on reinforcements. Whoever got there first would decide the outcome of the battle._

 _At the moment Vince and his remaining troops of the 101_ _st_ _Star Corps were holding position within the forest to the north waiting for any signs of a counter attack. So far nothing. They, like Vince, were possibly waiting for the weather to clear so the mud and rain wouldn't slow them down. Should an attack occur Vince and his men would have to stay in their trenches and hold position best they could. Air support couldn't help due to the weather conditions and heavy vehicles couldn't get through these dense woods. They'd have to go around or fight on open fields. The worst was the battlefield, they were in a forest in the middle of a storm! Any minute a tree could be struck by lighting and start a forest fire. Or worst, his men would be struck my lighting!_

 _At that moment Commander Flash appeared. "General! Scouts report an attack is imminent! The Separatist are gearing up. Shall I get the men ready?"_

" _Do so, Flash! If they want war will give it to them!" Vince ordered over the sound of rain._

" _Yes sir. Battle positons! Move it! Get in positon and pick your targets!" Flash ordered rushing to foxholes. He grabbed his DL-15 rifle and readied it. "Come on men, on your feet and up to the front! You, get to the rear line and establish connection with them!"_

 _As the clones prepared for the attack Vince stood tall, arms crossed, hair wet, and clothes soaked. He could hear the marching of the droids they were getting closer. And the only defense Vince had was infantry, turrets, trenches, and artillery. Said artillery was in a clearing near their position waiting for orders._

" _Here they come!"_

 _Sure enough a whole army of droids came marching forward. It looked like they were pulling out all the infantry types for this battle! Battle droids, super battle droids, dwarf spider droids, crab droids, destroyer droids, and octuptarra combat tri-droid. So it was a battle of infantry huh? Well it was time to see who the better was. "Don't fire till there in rage. Commander, bring in the big guns! Pound them to dust!"_

 _As soon as the order was given a barrage of artillery began raining down upon the advancing droids who at this point began a full scale charge firing wildly at the entrenched clones following there program to destroy the enemy!_

 _Vince jumped into the trenches and a DC-15 blaster and returned fire. He wasn't going to stand in the open and deflect blaster shots like an idiot! Better to stay in cover and use a blaster. The enemy seem to not quiet! More and more kept coming! It seemed they were determined to overrun there position with overwhelming numbers. And it was doing a damn good job at that! Clones were falling left and right every minute. But for every solider ten droids were blown to pieces. It was the artillery support that gave the Republic the advantage in this battle._

" _Beat them back! Hold steady, boys! Let none pass!" The Jedi encouraged his men. Doing what he could to boost their morale. "Once we win this battle will have them on the run and celebrate our victory! Keep firing! FIGHT!"_

 _A great roar of battle cry's filled the air followed by the clapping of thunder! The Clones would die for their General! They would not let these walking clankers get through their defense! They would hold the line! They would win! They-_

 _BANG!_

 _A large projectile soared over the trenches blasting trees to pieces! Then another came following after. To their shock and terror a wave of armored assault tanks came smashing through the trees guns blasting whatever was in front of them._

" _Focus on the infantry. Concentrate rockets on those tanks! Mash there hull open! Order artillery to adjust fire on those tanks, now!" This battle seemed to never end. The droids kept coming and sooner or later one of these opposing armies would retreat. Vince would not let his men be the ones retreating. The artillery was doing work but those damn tanks keep coming and were ripping his troops to shred. Dirty and wood were sent flying in all directions! He spotted an AAT coming forward its top cannon baring down on him. Knowing what it was going to do he ordered his men to take cover which they obeyed without question!_

 _The projectile impacted right in front of the trench sending dirt all over Vince and the clones. Damn it, they were losing troops, running low on power and being overrun! Where was Skywalker!? If he didn't show they'd be all dead by nightfall!_

 _The cocking of a blaster alerted the Jedi! He saw a battle droid aiming at him. Not wasting time he using the force to blast it high into the sky! Now they had no choice but resort to close quarters! Picking the blaster up he began firing on the droids that were closet to the trenches. He could see some tanks destroyed but like before more were coming! It was hopeless the droids were overrunning there positons and-_

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

 _The ground before him erupted with explosions sending dirt and droids flying. The attacks came from above fired by green lasers._

 _Green lasers!?_

 _He looked to the sky and to his surprise and relief a grey and yellow painted Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor zoom overhead! He recognized the Jedi Starfighters. The pilot had guts flying through this storm. One wrong move and he could be sent crashing into the trees. Nevertheless, he was grateful to him. Said pilot was Anakin Skywalker and he had finally arrived with reinforcements!_

" _Vince, hope I'm not late."_

 _Vince felt an amused smile cross his lip and answered the Chosen One. "Better late than never. Boy, I'm glad you arrived when you did. However, you should return to your warship the weather is too dangerous for air support."_

" _Don't worry, Vince. I'm not staying for long. I just needed to pinpoint the enemy's position. Alright Ahsoka, bring in the big guns!"_

 _Big guns? As the fighter retreated back into the clouds the roar of turbolaser fire was heard and soon enough an orbital bombardment came falling down upon the droids decimating hundreds and scorching the earth in blackness!_

" _All troops, push them back!" Flash bellowed returning fire on the droids after bashing a droid's head off with the butt of his rifle._

 _With the sight of reinforcement arriving there morale skyrocketed and began counter attacking! Wave upon waves of droids were being cut down by blaster fire, artillery, and orbital strikes. Now the droids were being overwhelmed by the sheer force of firepower._

"With the arrival of Skywalker, he saved our lives and turned the battle around. With his reinforcements we commenced a full scale offense and won the battle. It wasn't easy but we did it."

Luke was in awe at the amazement of the battle. "But what about my father? What else did he do?"

"Many crazy but lifesaving actions like destroying an AAT with only his lightsaber and defeating a wave of droids while defending wounded soldiers.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. I once was able to do such feats but I am old and must rely on the Force's aid." Silence fell between the Jedi with the only sound being the ocean lapping against the floating city.

"So, shall we continue training?"

Vince smiled and nodded. "Well Skywalker, it's time to give you a rundown of lightsaber combat." He grabbed his weapon and held it before Anakin's son. "The lightsaber is a symbol of a Jedi. It is a weapon to defend and to kill. The Jedi way is to defend never attack. However, there are times were we have no choice but to take lives. But ONLY in defense. There were seven forms of lightsaber combat in the Old Order; I Shii-Cho, II Makashi, III Soresu, IV Ataru, V Shien / Djem So, VI Niman, VII Juyo / Vaapad. Obi-Wan used Form III while your father used Form V. I use the II Form with elements of III and IV mixed in. Each form was made to overcome the flaws of the precious one. So here's what will do." He ignited his green blade and gave the Form II salute and open stance. "I want you to attack me and show what you know. Attack now. Attack. Slowly."

Luke drew his father's weapon and lunged at the elder Jedi. There blades clashing making sparks fly.

"Good. Keep going attack slowly. Slow, slow, good. There we go."

The two Jedi moved slowly for their weapons to clash. Luke swung right and Vince defended parrying to the left. These were slow basic moves to show what Luke needed to know whenever he used the weapon.

"You are a quick learner, just like your father. Now then…" He tinkered with his weapon setting the power to stun mode. "Attack me with what you know. Show this old man what you can do." He waited till Luke figured how to decrease the weapons power and then he launched into a flurry attacks. He was fast but Vince was faster!

He brought his blade up in a graceful swing parrying the blue blade away. He took two steps back continuing to defend against the fast powerful strikes sent at him. It was obviously Skywalker was unitizing Ataru with Djem So. Vince had no skill in Djem So but he could assist him in mastering Soresu and Ataru, but Djem So he'd have to learn on his own. Refocusing on the spar he blocked, parried, and dodged Luke's nonstop assault. He really was like Anakin, fast learner and powerful in the Force. The elder Jedi continued his defense up tiring out Luke. He could see him panting and sweating. He still need more training till he was ready to face Vader.

He blocked an overhead strike keeping eyes on Luke. "Not bad, boy. My turn." He pushed Luke's attack away and send a force push at him sending him rolling across the floor then charged the surprised Rebel commander who rolled out of the way from a fast swing. Vince wasn't done however. He launched into a flurry of slashes, thrust, and jabs forcing Skywalker to continuously dodge and frantically block.

Vince's skills were a blur of green to Luke. He was so fast the poor boy was having difficulty defending himself. He tried to attack only to get his weapon parried by a powerful swing knocking Luke's weapon frim his hand and sending him tumbling to the ground. He tried to rise but was halted by the tip of the green blade pointed at his neck. Luke trembled and looked to Vince. His green eyes bored into his blue.

"Yield."

Luke rose his hands in surrender. So this was the skill of a Jedi Knight. Vince was incredible, even in his old age he had bested him. Or was it his plan to make Luke tier himself out with his attacks? All Luke knew was that he couldn't win against such skill, not yet at least. If he was this good then how powerful was Vader? Was he better than Vince? He obviously had to be. Obi-Wan's former pupil had killed his master and hunted down hundreds of Jedi after the Clone Wars bringing them to near extinction.

Vince deactivated his blade and helped Luke to his feet. "You're skilled Luke, just like your father. However, you are reckless in your attacks. You use power and speed so it's obviously your using Ataru and Djem So. I can teach you Form's III and IV. Form V you'll have learn yourself. It requires much physical strength for it to be used. Power is the principle meaning for Djem So. Practice these skills and you will become a great Jedi."

Luke nodded and retrieved his saber via calling it back to him with the Force. "Master Vince, is the dark side stronger?"

Vince gave him a calm stare then replied. "No. Neither are stronger. However, those who follow the dark side chose the quicker path to become stronger and become consumed by its evil ways. The path to the light is long and hard but is worth the training. You become calm, patience, and at peace. Jedi are the guardians of the galaxy, Luke. What separates us from the Sith is that we protect the defenseless and represent good. The Sith are evil and kill for pleasure and show their dominance. Just like what the Emperor and Vader do."

"Did the Jedi fight the Sith?"

"Oh they did but that was long, long ago. Thousands of years ago, there were hundreds of Sith fighting the Jedi. Till one named Darth Bane made the Rule of Two; master and apprentice. No more, no less. There are others who study the dark side but are not true Sith. These are Dark Jedi."

"There fallen Jedi who follow the dark side?"

"Correct. They betray the Jedi way for knowledge and power like Jedi who become Sith."

Suddenly at that moment a Rebel trooper walked in saluting the two Jedi. "Commander Skywalker, your needed in the briefing room. Rouge Squadron's been given a mission."

Vince nodded. "Thank you trooper, lead him there. Luke, practice what I said and when we train again show me the progress you've achieved. I'll see you when you return. May the Force be with you."

"And may the Force be with you as well." Luke replied and departed to take command of the Rouges.

Once alone Vince activated more remote droids and prepared himself. He, like Luke, had to train continuously. Yoda said, a Jedi's training never ceases and in these dark times he would need all the skills he could gain. Calling on the Force the Jedi began a series of dodges from the remotes attacks. Left, right, duck, jump, roll! All were executed perfectly! Dived into another roll he dodged a shot aimed for his head. When going out of the roll he swung his arm out grabbing the remote with the Force and flinging it into another causing them to explode on impact! He bent his body as far back as he couple narrowly dodging more blaster fire. He threw his other hand out and sent a blast of Force energy at the target launching it into the wall and smashing it to pieces. Then he clapped his hands together and the last four remaining remotes were all pulled together and like the once before exploded into pieces.

The doors opened once more and when he looked behind he saw Leia walk in. "Ah, greetings your highness." He said bowing to the young woman.

"Please there's no need for formality, Master Silverton."

A bemused smile crossed the elder Jedi's face. "Master? I'm no Master, your highness. I'm just a very old Jedi Knight who has been in hiding for nineteen years and you're a princess."

Leia couldn't help but smile at his words. "Even so, you are a great warrior of the Clone Wars and fought in many battles. Your suggestion to have Mon Calamari as a base of operations has greatly helped the Alliance."

Vince shrugged. "Well, Mon Calamari was already allied with the Rebellion so why not settle here? With all the defenses in place to protect the planet it would take the Empire a long time to reclaim the system. Speaking of defenses. What news of Hoth?"

"Work is still under construction and we received news of capturing Ion Cannons and two planetary shield generators in separate raids. We will set up one of the Ion Cannons and shield generators on Hoth as soon as possible."

Vince beamed with joy. "Good very good. What about the other Ion Cannons?"

"Those will be put to use Mon Calamari, Bulwark and other planets."

"Bulwark? Nobody told me we had a base there."

"We don't, it's a safe world for those connected to the Alliance can live freely from the Empire. Also, I didn't come here to just say hello. Mon Mothma requests you for something important."

This wasn't a surprise to the Jedi. He was a general within High Command now. So he followed the young woman to where Mon Mothma was. When they arrived they found the Chief of State sitting in her chair.

"Mon Mothma." He said bowing to her. "What can I do for the Alliance?"

"It's not for us. It's for you. One of our outposts received this message." Mon Mothma brought forth a holoprojector and activated it showing a man in his mid-40s.

"Greetings, my name is Joe and I'm a sympathizer of the Rebellion. I have an important datapad with the locations of remaining Jedi who have survived the rise of the Empire. It must be given to the Jedi, and only the Jedi who is to come alone to the plant Teth. I have given the coordinate for a secret meeting to where he may be given the datapad. I will await his reply."

Vince was shocked at this information. This man, Joe, had info on Jedi surviving Order 66!? This was excellent news. If he obtained that it he could rescue more Jedi, convince them to join the Rebellion and help Luke's training. The planet chosen for the meeting concerned him. "Isn't Teth in the Empire's control?"

"Yes but Intel says it's minimal, just a garrison force to guard the people. I'm sure all will go well in this meeting." Mon Mothma reassured.

The former senator made it sound like a walk in the park but that didn't convince the Jedi. He had to be on guard should anything happen. If Intel was right then the Imperials wouldn't noticed a thing about this meeting. And this was valuable information that he needed. With his mind made he departed to the hanger and travel to Teth to meet Joe.

Vince sat quietly in the scanner seat looking over its readings. Intel was right; all scanners showed was a small Empire force on the planet. He didn't see any at the meeting site so all was well. The jungle planet was deep within the Wild Space region of the galaxy and the battleground in the Clone Wars. It was now occupied by the Empire and the meeting site for the Jedi Knight.

Still why choose Teth? There were hundreds of other remote planets to choose from? Surely Alzoc III or even Tatooine could have been chosen, but Teth? This single thought couldn't stop the Jedi from having a bad feeling. Bad as it was he still had to meet with Joe and get that datapad.

The stolen Lambda shuttle sored through the skies toward the coordinates to the meeting place, the old B'omarr Monastery atop the mesa were the ground Battle of Teth took place in the Clone Wars. The shuttle continued on course toward its destination and sure enough the old monastery was in sight. It flew over the mesa before setting down on the large front space before the building. Vince departed from the shuttle to meet with Joe. Hopefully this wouldn't take long.

He was displeased that Joe wasn't out here waiting for him. He crossed his arms and waited for him. "Jedi!" Vince looked up wear the voice came from and saw Joe waving at him from the balcony two stories up. "I shall exchange it when you arrive up here." He heard him say then disappear into the shadows. Vince frowned this was going to be a hassle. He scanned the building searching for anything suspicious. He could sense something off. However, he couldn't pinpoint it. Staying on guard he used the Force to jump his way up to the balcony.

Arriving on the balcony he entered the hall and found it empty. Now he knew there was something going on. Something was wrong…very wrong. Suddenly the sound of a neck snapping alerted him followed by approaching footsteps and that was followed by…

SNAP HISSSSS

…the activation of a lightsaber!

Vince narrowed his eyes and turned around grabbing his lightsaber as he did so. The Jedi Knight came face to face with a woman. A Nightsister. Pale skin, sharp black nails, long black hair, and yellow eye. She worse a scarlet robe over black battle armor and in her hand was a red lightsaber.

"Welcome to Teth." Her voice was eerie and menacing. "I am Inquisitor Zenobia and I've been waiting for you, Jedi Knight Vince Silverton."

Vince ignited his weapon and brought it forth in defense. A trap! An unexpected trap at that! And he so foolishly feel for it! Worst was that this was an Inquisitor. Those obviously must be Darksiders who follow Palpatine's Empire. This wasn't good at all. It was at least better than Vader but still not good. "You used Joe to lure me here." It wasn't a question.

The Inquisitor allowed a sinister smile to show. "No, my dear Jedi. He was no sympathizer of the Rebellion. He was an agent of the Empire and he has outlived his purpose for my plan. He sent that message so you're Rebellion would discover it and lure you here to the Teth. As for the datapad it's empty. There are no Jedi left. Only you. You were so foolishly to believe that message. Now that you are here I can kill you." As soon as she said that the sound of rock launches being fired came from below followed by a loud explosion! The Lambda shuttle had been destroyed and now the Jedi was stranded with no way to escape. She was his to kill now. "I'll make sure to give you an honorable death, Jedi." She removed her cloak and attacked!

Vince jumped back and ignited his weapon blocking the fast swing aimed to cut him to pieces. He quickly glanced to the destroyed shuttle seeing the cockpit blown to piece with the rest in flames. He'd have to win this battle, call for help, and hope it arrives. Either that or make his way to Inner Teth, the old capital of the planet, and find a ship there and get back to the Alliance. Problem was there was no way to escape the mesa. There were no stairs nor elevators that led down to the jungle floor. There was also the problem the Imperial presence here. If he defeated the Inquisitor and ran for it he'd have to deal with perusing Imperial forces.

And to make matters worse; this was Vince first really duel against a servant of the dark side! He never dueled against General Grievous, or Dooku, or Asajj, or any of the other of the dark acolytes serving Dooku. He only had training duels with other Jedi. This was a duel to the death and he had to be careful!

The elder Jedi stepped back and brought his saber up once more blocking a slash from the left then again from the right which also was blocked. Again and again the Inquisitor attacked nearly hitting him everytime. She was stronger than he expected and from the aggressive attacks she poured onto him she was clearly using Form VII. Juyo, the last and most aggressive of the forms was fueled by raw emotion giving way to powerful attacks. Few Jedi used it but it was a favorite to those who followed the dark side. If she hit him at the right speed and angle she could break his defense and kill him. All he could do was hold out till she exhausted all her energy and counter attack as he had done to Luke in training.

Learning elements of Form's III and IV with his mastery of Form II gave him, as his master had described "graceful and deadly" advantages over an opponent. He'd keep on the defense with swordplay of Form's II and III and once they had exhausted all there energy he'd go on the attack with Form's II and IV gaining him victory. No wonder Dooku favored Form II so much. It was the most centered on lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. Combined it with the defense of Form III and it was impossible to break through. The same with Form IV and it was a nonstop assault of chops, slashes, thrust, jabs, and light cuts all mixed together. Now he'd have to put it to the test and hope he survived this battle.

He moved his head to the side dodging a thrust from his saber. Seeing the mistake she made he swung his blade down upon her hoping to end this now! His hopes were crushes when she blasted him off his feet with the Force. Damn Darksiders and there underhand tactics! He glanced to see her charge forward! He had to time this right if it was to work. He waited patiently for her to close the distance. Closer…closer….As soon as she was on top of him he unleashed a powerful two handed force push at her slamming her into the ceiling and giving him time to jump to his feet just as he landing back down on hers a deep frown upon her face.

"Very impressive. The last Jedi I faced tried so desperately to beat him. He was nothing to what you are. Your skills are commendable, but they will not save you in the end!" She attacked again doubled her focus on killing him! She swung left, blocked. She swung right, blocked! Two handed downward strike, also blocked! She grit her teeth in fury! Nothing was working! No matter what angle she attacked from his blade would always be there to intercept hers or he'd simply dodge!

Damn Jedi! Why wouldn't he stay still and die!? She tired another thrust attack that was dodged and in her attempt to stab him she lunged a little too far and went right back him! She was wide open to him from the back! Refusing to allow herself to be struck down so easily she swiftly turned her upper body to face him and swinging her blade. Though missing like before it still forced her opponent to fall back and give her distance to recover her footing and face him once more.

She frowned deeply. He was strong that she could tell. His skills with a blade were not to be underestimated too. His swordplay and foot work were a combination of Forms II and III giving him a powerful defense. Nevertheless, this Jedi, like all the others who faced her, would die!

She charged him again doubling her speed in the Force. Let's see if he can dodge this! When she was in range she twirled through the air spinning her blade wildly slicing away at everything in her path! It was flurry of red and green clashing together. She had near hits on him but missed like always. Still she was displeased by this. How the hell was this old man able to keep up with her? There was no way he could be this fast without the aid of the Force!

The Force…

Suddenly a plan began forming within her mind. This would work. She charged again predicting he would be ready for her which he was. She lunged through the air preforming a somersault. As soon as she completed it she released a powerful blast of the Force upon him. Sending him flying down the hall!

At last she had gotten a hit on him. Not physically but was still able to deal damage to her prey. Now she could finish him. Without giving him time to recover she rushed forward and swung her blade at the down Jedi. Now he would die.

Unfortunately, her blade met air and she received a swift kick to her feet knocking her off balance and onto the floor. She raised her blade in defense from a counterattack by the Jedi. Parrying the blade away she rolled away to gain distance and jump back to her feet just as the Jedi did. They locked eyes and dashed at one another. There movements were fast and accurate!

Makashi against Juyo.

Vince spun away and attacked again grazing his opponent's blade with a trust which turned into a deadly lock of blades each battling for superiority. "Geez you're no pushover."

"I have skills that you could never achieve, old man."

Vince smirked at her words. "Skills like these!?" And before she could answer or react he threw his left hand forward unleashing a powerful Force Push at point blank range! He heard her screams of surprise and furry as she was sent flying through the air and roll across the floor. That had to hurt! Taking this chance he dashed out the balcony he came through wasting no time to check if she was unconscious or not. He had to get out of here and fast! He quickly grabbed his communicator and opened communications to the Alliance.

"Mayday, mayday! This is General Silverton, the meeting was a trap set by the Empire! Need immediate evac now! Hello, anyone read me? Hello!?"

No words came through only static. They were jamming his transmissions. This wasn't good at all! Looks like he was gonna have to do this the hard way! Stowing his comlink away he refocused his efforts on getting off the mesa.

"Blast him!"

The Jedi swore as a hail of blaster fire came flying toward him fired by the very same stormtroopers who destroyed the shuttle. .He couldn't waste time with these goons! He had other matters to attend too! He sent another Force blast knocking them away and allowing him to make a run for the edge with more blaster fire following him! Once he reached it he leaped forward and started free falling!

Down….down….down he fell the eyes stinging, heart beating, and hair flying wildly as he deceased toward the ground. This was the only way he'd get off that death trap since there was no ship, or elevator, or stairs for him to use as an escape. Suddenly to his surprise a shot zoomed past him! He glanced behind and to his shock the stormtroopers were following him! They were falling and shooting at him! What the hell were they thinking!? They he realized why they were doing this. Strapped to their backs were jetpacks! They were going to kill him and then use those blasted items to give themselves a soft landing! This day was getting worse every minute!

With no choice but to fight he spun his body to face them and started deflecting shot after shot aimed at him. Many shots missed but few grazed his armor leaving scorches upon it. He switched hands, holding his saber in his left, and drew his DL-18 and returned fire forcing the troops to scatter and giving him time to glance over his shoulder. He was getting closer to the ground. If he could keep them scatter he could land without killing himself. Deactivating his saber and clipping it to belt he started to rapidly firing his pistol in all directions keeping the press up on those Imperials. He even managed to wound one in the shoulder.

Another glance and he could see the ground now. Twisting his body to face the jungle floor he counted down the seconds remaining before initiating his plan. 5 seconds…almost….almost there….now! Holstering his gun he threw his hands forward calling upon the Force to decrease his speed and allow him to position himself right side up and land safely upon the Teth's earth. Looking back to the skies he frowned seeing the troops continue their chase. Refusing to let them have their way he took off into the jungle in hopes of losing them! Looking back he saw them land one by one by the usages of their jetpacks and continue pursuing him!

Zenobia awake to blurriness anger coursing through her veins! She had lost her prey! Fooled by a surprise attack and had lost him! This Jedi truly was not one to underestimate! Blinking to clear her vision she saw a stormtrooper squad rushing toward her a medic following behind. She jumped to her feet and marched over demanding answers. "Where is the Jedi!?"

"Escaped, ma'am! Jettroopers are in pursuit as we speak."

Zenobia narrowed her eyes. There was no way that Jedi could get off the mesa, unless he did something insane to find a way down into the jungle. "Double the search! Deploy TIE squads. Set weapons to stun, I want him alive and brought to me!"

"Yes, my lord. Do you require medical attention?"

"All I require is the capture of that Jedi. That is all I care for, trooper. Now do as I ordered." The Inquisitor hissed.

All the troops departed save for the officer. "My Lord, forgive me for saying, but do you believe will catch him?" His tone was calm and filled with curiosity.

Zenobia turned to the officer her red eyes staring at his brown. "If not now, then the next time. He will not elude me forever. Has General Mortem, redeployed the blockade guarding Teth?"

"Yes, mistress. He shall not escape. He's miles away from the cities and he won't escape the patrols you've sent out. I only hope those they don't disobey orders and kill him."

"They will do no such thing." Zenobia countered with a wave of her hand. "Those droids have orders to wound, not kill." The Inquisitor strolled through the halls followed by the officer while soldiers rushed past to their stations. She gave orders to turn the palace into a fortress to use against any Rebel attack that could occur.

"My lord, I hope you haven't forgotten but there are resistant fighters here on Teth."

"And you forgot that Rebel Cell was crushed days ago by my hand." A sadistic look filled her eye as he remembered the joy of killing the Teth Rebels. None escaped her wrath. Not a single one. They had been a nuisance to the Imperial garrison here and the incompetent Moff couldn't do a thing to stop them. So to make up for his failure she eradicate those Rebel vermin on her own, then killed him and installed new Moff to control the system. They were pathetic. Just a band of people with guns harassing the Empire. Now they were no more. Gone. Erased from the planet and galaxy. The sound of TIE's zooming over caught her attention. Good with air superiority there was no place for that Jedi to hide!

Vince ducked his head as a stun blot came flying over! "Sithspit!" He swore dodging stun shots left and right, ducking and dodging using the trees for cover! Those damn jumptroopers wouldn't give up! There jetpacks were allowing them air advantage to fire on him and give them a clear view of where he was! If this kept up he'd be stunned and captured and killed by Zenobia! He had to keep running! He had to lose them!

Another shot whizzed by his head. This was getting annoying. He spun around and grabbed two of the troopers by the Force and flung at each other. The two stormtroopers collided and exploded into a fiery ball. Before he could do it to the others a loud screeching sound was coming from behind!

"Oh no!"

Glancing over his shoulder and his eyes went wide. A TIE fighter was coming in fast and its weapons were locked onto him! The Jedi dived out of the way in time narrowly dodging the TIE unleashed its blaster cannons upon him! The jumptroopers followed suit flying in different directions to avoid friendly fire. The forest floor was lit up by green lasers exploding trees and kicking up dirt!

Vince scrambled to his feet not looking back to see if he was still being followed. Wonderful. Just wonderful. Now he had infantry and a fighter trying to kill him! He had to lose them now otherwise he'd never get back to the Rebellion!

He could hear the TIE coming back around for another attack run. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. The ion engines of the TIE indicated it was getting closer and closer by the second. He sent a quick glance to check and saw the fighter was extremely close to the surface. The edge of its wings brushing against the tree tops. It was not gonna let him get away that easily. These Imperial's would not let their prey go. And he would not give up so easily.

Vince dodged to the left making the TIE lose its lock on him. This pilot was determined to kill him. He continued running not daring to pause for breath to allow the enemy to catch up to him. Speaking of which, he noticed those troopers with jetpacks had ceased there case of him. He must have lost them when the TIE fighter attacked. Nevertheless, he had to be aware for anything.

Suddenly he heard a loud sound, not a blaster, or a TIE, but a…

BOOM!

His thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted behind him sending the old Jedi flying into a tree. It hurt a lot. He growled in pain from impacting the tree. Had he not been wearing the armor he was no doubt would have been in much worse pain, or have a broken back. He tried to move but felt pain within his side! He looked to where he felt the pain and sure enough there sticking into his left rib was a piece of shrapnel. He had no time to remove it. He had to get away. Shaking his head to clear his vison he trying to get up and run but was stopped. Stormtroopers surrounded him, there E-11's aimed at him. One trooper, who obviously had been the one to send him flying, was holding a rocket launcher and reloading it.

He laid his head against the tree. Damn it, he was cornered and wounded. There was no way he could fight them like this. Not in this positon and with so many weapons aimed at him. The Jedi was screwed and he knew it.

"Well Jedi, it looks like you've finally been captured." The Imperial officer gloated arrogantly. "Surrender so we don't have to stun you and carry you back."

Vince frowned. Stun him? It was clearly the Inquisitor had given them exact orders for him to be killed by her and nobody else. Then he snorted at that piece of information. These Inquisitors sure made it there priority to kill Jedi. It was there task after all.

He stayed silent pondering what he should do. His wound would prevent him from moving quick enough to use the Force to push his enemies away from him. Even if he could, he'd have a difficult time running with shrapnel stabbing into his rib. If he surrender, they could possible treat his injury and load him onto a transport which he could then steal and escape the system on. Before so he'd need to retrieve his weapons. Before he could answer the officer spoke again.

"On second thought….men prepare to fire."

"But sir, Lady Zenobia said to bring him to her."

The officer glared at the trooper. "Are you questioning my orders, trooper? If we kill him now then this damn Jedi won't cause a hassle to us through the rest of the war. We can tell the Inquisitor he killed himself. She doesn't need to know." The officer stepped forward and drew his pistol and aimed it at the Jedi. At this close range there was no way he could miss. The Jedi was his to kill and once dead he would gloat to his fellow Imperials that it was he who killed him. "Farewell, Jedi."

Vince stared at the weapon aimed at his face. He didn't panic or react to it. He just stared at the tip of the barrel calm as a clam within the water. The Imperials though he was waiting for death to take him. He wasn't doing no such thing. No, he was concentrating on all the weapons surrounding him. Had he not been wounded this little trick his master showed him would be a lot easier to use. However, due to the condition he was in right now it would drastically drain him of his energy but he had to do it. There was no try. Yoda always said do or do not. And he would do this. He COULD do this!

The Imperial officer pulled the trigger but no sound came from it. He pulled it again and to his surprise found the weapon's safety had been set. Before he could ponder on how that happened the power cell for his pistol suddenly ejected making his eyes go wide as dinner plates. It wasn't just his weapon but his soldier's as well! Every stormtrooper found there weapon suddenly on safety mode and there ammo cartridge ejecting out of the weapon.

The officer dropped his pistol and backed away in fear at the Jedi. This had to be his doing! He was using that thing! That magic power Darth Vader and the Inquisitors were doing! "R-Reload your weapons and kill him!" He shouted fear filled his tone.

"Sir! It-it's stuck! The safety won't come off!" Bellowed a soldier who tried desperately to release the safety to his weapon.

"Mine too!"

"Then bash his head in!" Cried the officer once more taking another step back at the power the Jedi was displaying. As soon as he said that he felt something smack his head and soon all went to darkness. What had hit the officer was a stormtroopers E-11 that, like the others, went flying out of his grip and smash into the heads of their fellow squad members who fell unconscious from the impact.

Vince released his concentrating of the Force and panting for air. He had exhausted more energy than he expected. His brow was sweaty, his hands were shaking, his breathing was ragged, and his wound hurt a lot. Nevertheless, he had done escaped death. Now all he had to do was get this wound taken care of before reinforcements arrived and keep moving. He grabbed the edge of the shrapnel and with a mighty tug pulled it from his armor. He bit his tough to suppress a scream of pain. He glared angrily at the sharp piece of metal covered in blood.

Unfortunately for him, the Jedi had no knowledge of Force healing techniques. And he had not brought medical supplies with him, nor did he suspect any medics were with this enemy patrol he encountered. He was gonna have to do this the old fashion way. The painful way. Grabbing his lightsaber he ignited the blade and fiddling with the dials on his weapon shortened its length to a dagger. He narrowed his eyes and with steady hands lowered the weapon to his wound.

Pain! Agonizing pain shot through his body as the hot green blade touched his skin! Gritted his teeth together and growled. He channeled his pain He refused to scream less someone would hear him. He channeled his pain into anger and that anger was released into the force. Immediately pulling the blade away he checked the wound. The lightsaber had done its job; the wound was cauterized. His blood would no longer seep out nor would he be infected, if the shrapnel had not already delivered any into the system by now. Nevertheless, his wound was treated and now he could continue onward. Still, it hurt a lot. In all his years, not once had he ever been hit by a blaster bolt or struck by a lightsaber. That is until now. However, it was bound to happen someday and today had been that day; the trap set on Teth.

Deactivating the weapon he rose to his feet and stretched his body. He had to get moving again and find shelter. The sun was setting and the Empire would no doubt double their search for him. He had one goal now; survive and escape back to the Alliance. If he was going to survive he'd need to borrow some equipment and said equipment was laying all around him. He gave thorough search on each of the bodies, snagging the utility belt that was the fullest He checked through it making sure it would aid in his survival. Grappling hooks, water packs, thermal detonator, power cells. All these and other useful items were contained within the belt. Clasping the belt around his waist he took an E-11 for extra firepower and jogged off into night.

 **It's a trap! Vince is trapped and Zenobia has begun her hunt for him. Also i'm gonna be adding flashbacks from time to time to show Vince from the Clone Wars.**

 **Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You lost him?"

General Mortem stood tall refusing to quiver in fear at the Inquisitor knowing full well that she was angry at this news. Report from today were that jumptroopers of Beta squad were in pursuit till TIE Fighter Zeta 4 found the Jedi and attacked him force Beta Squad to lose sight of him. Zeta 4 wad "removed" by Zenobia for his actions. Later word came back about discovering Captain Taggret's squad unconscious. One of the soldiers gave the report that they found and cornered the Jedi and Captain Taggret chose to ignore orders and kill the Jedi himself. That led to the Jedi escaping once again. Taggret, like Zeta 4 had been "removed" by Zenobia. Those two had disobeyed orders had got what they deserved.

He shook his head and spoke to her. "As I recall it was your orders to have patrols search for him. You can't blame them, my lord. The order to hunt and kill a Jedi is something that no man in the Empire can refuse. Besides, will find him. The blockade had refused all ships from going to and from the planet. City defenses and patrols have been doubled as you ordered. There's no way he can get off here. However….this Jedi is full of surprise and he just might pull another one."

"That I can agree with you on, General." Zenobia said her eyes looking out the viewport starting down upon the planet aboard her flagship, _Gargoyle_. The Jedi escaped her and the patrols. There was still time for the army to capture him. She gave direct orders to NOT kill him. Disobey the order and they would be given a fate worse than death. It had given the message she wanted but so far there was no word about finding Vince. He was probably still running or hiding out somewhere. Every piece of the planet was to be search. Mountains, caves, jungles, every nook and cranny. They would find him, capture him, and bring him before her so she would fulfill her mission; kill Vince Silverton.

"Why not you search for him yourself? Lord Vader did assign you with this task." Mortem question.

Zenobia glared at the human. "When he had been apprehended I will go." Then she continued staring down upon the plant unware of the General's frown and clenched fist.

"Keep your eyes out for that Jedi. Scanner's showed he was last sighted in this vicinity. He can't be far." The Imperial captain ordered, weapon raised, and eyes scanning all about. Night vision was an advantage the Empire had thanks to their helmets and spot lights on TIE's and walkers. However, whether your hunter or prey the jungle was no safe place to be at night. You could be ambushed by enemy soldiers or become a midnight snack for a vicious predator waiting to strike at you from behind! Suddenly there was movement to the left and a blaster being raised. The Captain looked over to see what had happened. "Sargent, what is it?"

The Sargent stayed silent his weapon raised. He could have sworn he saw someone followed by movement a second ago. What it is imagination? Could have been a trick of the eye. The blasted helmet gave terrible visibility. Hell, he couldn't see a damn thing in it!

"Sargent, what did you see?" The Captain asked again.

At last the Sargent, shook his head and lowered his T-21. "It's nothing, sir. I thought I saw something. This jungle gives me the creeps. Who knows were that Jedi is? He could have been eaten for all we known."

"Maybe he was but regardless, Lady Zenobia wants us working around the clock to search for him and remember keep your weapons on stun. Animal or not we are to keep our blasters on stun. That Jedi is to be taken directly to the Inquisitor. Now let's get a move on."

As the Imperial patrol continued onward they were unaware of green dilated eyes watching them move on. The sergeant had in fact seen the Jedi for a brief moment. It was thanks to those helmets that he wasn't spotted. He released a silent breath of relief listening to the stormtroopers get farther and farther away till they were out of sight and ear shot. Quiet as a mouse he rose from his hiding spot beneath the jungle floor and continued his silent quest.

When night had fallen he had still been within the forest around the monastery avoiding Imperial search parties. It was at midnight he had managed to steal a speeder bike. That however caused another chase through the forest into the jungles were he ditched the speeder and hide in the underbrush waiting for the recent patrol to pass. Now he had to find a cave or tree, or some place to hide in and get some shut eye. The jungles would give him advantage against the Empire. They could only sent infantry after him. There hulking war machines couldn't move through the think jungles and he could use guerrilla warfare against them if need be. He looked to the skies, the stars were concealed by an endless blanket of clouds. The booming of thunder way off in the distance indicating they were thunder clouds. Rain would probably be with-

Drip… drip… drip… drip…

Pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter!

He frowned. He had to jinx it didn't he? Now it was raining. He was standing in the rain getting drenched by it. He sighed and made his way forward hoping to find shelter from the rain. Lighting flashed across the sky and thunder roared like a wild beast. This thunder would be a problem. He had to double his efforts to not get spotted. If there was a search party nearby and lighting flashed he'd be spotted!

Water dripped into Vince's eyes forcing him to shake his head to clear his vison every once in a while. He cursed his unfortunate situation. No reinforcements, low ammo, and no way off planet. He shouldn't have ditched that speeder in the jungle. He had to get to civilization and get a ship off planet.

Then again…he could let himself get captured and if they brought him aboard a ship he could steal it. But what if they stun him? What if they bring him to a cell while he's unconscious and have no way of finding his weapons or his way out? No, he shouldn't think that way. He's a Jedi. The Force was his ally and he would use it in his escape and help find his lightsaber.

A sudden roar heard in the distanced followed by blaster fire brought the Jedi out of his thoughts and forced him to halt. He listening carefully to the nose. That roar came from a large creature. A jungle rancor no doubt. It was obvious what was going on; the Empire encountered a rancor and were now trying to kill it! Curious as he was to check it out his survival was more important. This would give him the time needed to get farther away from the Empire and find shelter. He went in the other direction of the noise listening to it grow faint and faint by each second. A final roar of the rancor followed by the booming of thunder came echoing through the jungle. Those poor troops. There was no way they'd beat that monster unless they had heavy firepower. Whatever happened to them wasn't his problem. It was the Empire's for loosing expendable troops.

On and on he marched through the jungle searching for shelter. Till at long last the Jedi found it in the form of a cave behind a waterfall. He peaked inside the dark cave. He couldn't see anything in it. Using the Force he searched the cave if anything lived within. No life forms sensed. Good. With no animals living here to pose a threat to him he could finally get some shuteye and wait till morning to continue his journey. Taking a final look behind to make sure nobody spotted him he went into the cave his lightsaber a makeshift light in the dark. He could only hope the Empire wouldn't stumble upon this area. Taking one last sense through the Force to make sure there was absolutely nobody within here he laid himself against the cold rocks and shut his eyes blaster beside him.

Mon Mothma paced the room in silence deeply troubled. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. Two days had pasted since General Silverton had gone to Teth and hadn't returned yet. There wasn't even a transmission from him or the shuttle. Had he been killed? Or did he fall into a trap and get captured? She hoped it was the latter of those two questions. Vince Silverton was too important to lose. She needed to know what was going on at Teth. So she gave direct orders to send a scout to investigate what was going on at Teth. Now she was waiting to hear what news the scout would bring back. The wait wasn't making her feel any better. She had to know if there was any sign of Vince upon Teth and what in the galaxy was going on over there. Finally after pacing for hours upon end the doors open and in came Leia her face filled with worry. The Alliance leader motioned for the young princess to speak, to tell her what the pilot relayed.

"The scout reported that the planet has been blockaded."

The Chief of State ceased her walking her eyes starting out at the endless ocean of Mon Calamari. She didn't like that news. Teth. Blockaded. Then it was obviously a trap set to capture or kill Vince Silverton and if they succeeded…

"His astromech droid scanned the plant and found hundreds of life forms within the jungles in the east. They seem to be searching from what it said."

Searching? A glimmer of hope rose in the former Senators chest. So that meant the Jedi was still alive and the Empire was looking for him. This was good and bad. Vince was alive but they had no way of rescuing him. Launching a full frontal assault upon Teth to breach the blockade was suicide. Sure, with Mon Calamari as there headquarters and mass production of warships in the shipyards above, they still didn't have the firepower to pull this off. The blockade was a flotilla of capital ships and support craft. Nevertheless, they had to rescue Vince one way or another. They had to act quickly. Time was of the essence. They had to formulate a plant to breach the blockade, find Vince, and extract him from the plant. She turned and spoke firmly. "Leia, gather the High Command, we are going to make plans to save General Silverton."

SLING!

"Agh!"

Vince glared at the fallen Imperial's before him. He was rudely awaken from his sleep by a warning from the Force saying the enemy was in the cave. He was lucky they hadn't found him. That gave him the element of surprise and deliver a swift victory for himself. It however, deprived him of the much needed sleep.

The sun hadn't even risen.

With an annoyed sigh he shut off his weapon and departed the cave. He wasn't gonna get any sleep till he returned to the Alliance. He was lucky this patrol was accompanied by a squad of scout troopers. There speeder bikes were still here and now he could commandeer one and, unlike the previous one, take it all the way to civilization. It wouldn't be easy that was for sure. Once the Empire find him again and report his location they would be on him like a tiger catching its prey. This however, wouldn't hinder his progress to escape Teth. With the little strength regained from his short nap within the cave he could continue the journey to Inner Teth, which was on the other side of the planet. Judging from where he was now and the cities location it would probably take…a day or two to get there.

Stretching out with his feelings he cleared his mind and tensed his muscles preparing for the inevitable chase that would occur on this ride. He kicked the bike into motion and it zoomed off speeding pasted trees and many wild life. The wind assaulted him with cool refreshing air. He inhaled a breath letting it fill his lungs then set the speeder to full throttle. He pasted a blur of white, no doubt stormtroopers who probably spotted him, and continued forward.

Sure enough he felt his danger sense got on alert. Behind him he could sense two Imperial's approaching rapidly. Refusing to allow them to have their way he turned hard and took the speeder through a narrow canyon of trees and boulders. Those scout troopers would-

ZOOOOM!

"I can corrected…" The Jedi murmured. His eyes darting left to right seeing two more Scout Troopers come alongside him. He saw one go for their pistol trying to shoot him off. He was quicker. He drew his DL-18 and planted a fatal shot at the helmet right between the eyes. The dead trooper went flying off his speeder. The vehicle impacted against a tree exploding into flames. He swiftly switched targets aiming for the second missing him the first and grazing him the second.

Growling in frustration at his failed hits he sent a third this one hiding him in the shoulder. Thought it wasn't fatal it forcing his pursuer to fall back and tend to his wound. That wouldn't stop the Empire from capturing him though. More were coming! He could sense them all around closing in to prevent his escape. They were desperate to get him. He sensed it within them.

He increased speed again taking more hard turns left and right to lose his attackers. They refused to yield. Sooner or later they'd catch him and-

BOOM!

Vince veered hard to the right nearly colliding with a falling tree! This was getting more and more dangerous by the second. He had to concentrate and not worry about the future. Another Tie flew overhead and that gave the Jedi an idea. Holstering his still drawn pistol he held on tightly to the handles of the speeder and swiftly pulled up through a gap in the trees! Now he was soaring through the tree tops in clear view for the TIE's to target. He looked behind see a TIE getting a lock onto him.

He'd have to time this exactly at the right moment to pull this off.

He counted down the seconds as the ship approached rapidly. Six seconds….five….four, three…two…

He hit the brakes and felt the speeder's engines die. Once that happened gravity took effect and began to pull the speeder back to the earth underneath it. The Jedi released the handle bars immediately jumped spinning his body around to face the approaching TIE. His hands clasped upon the thin outer edge of the transparent steel canopy. He stared through the glass staring at the pilot who he sensed was shocked at this action and began to fear for the worse.

He knew he'd try to shake him off. He wouldn't let that happen however.

Planting his feet upon transparent steel he used the Force to flip himself onto the cockpits hatch. With a wave of his hand he opened it and stared the pilot who looked back at him. With another wave of the hand the Force obeyed his command by throwing the pilot out of the ship. His screams echoing behind as he fell to his death. It wasn't the right thing to do but he had no choice. He hopped into the seat and shut the hatch. Taking the controls he steered to the left dodging a barrage of laser fire from enemy TIE.

Skill and luck were needed to pilot these weak delicate craft. It was like a Jedi Starfighter all over again which Vince didn't approve. Shields were a valuable asset to dogfighters, they helped you survive longer in combat. Combined it with skill and you were a worthy pilot. Right now Vince had to rely on skill alone to save him.

He took the stolen fighter into a step dive narrowly dodging a stream of laser fire from his attacker. His dive was immediately changed to a steep climb! The wings skimming the surface of the jungle tree tops! A barrel roll followed by a loop to loop brought him behind his opponent. Getting a lock onto his target the Jedi squeezed the trigger unleashing his cannons upon the TIE hitting it dead center in the cockpit turning it into a ball of fire!

His eyes flickered to his scanners seeing many more TIE's converging onto his position. He couldn't fight them all and running away would just result in another chase that would soon follow up with the Empire searching for him. He, like the Empire, were getting fed up with this game of cat and mouse. For now, he would stand and fight. The Force would guide him in battle.

He turned hard locking on to another TIE and gunning it down. Two more came at him from the left. He dodged there shots with easy and pulling up into a speed climb. This was his only chance to get a message out to the Rebellion. Transferring power to the communication array within the ship he input the coordinates to all Alliance channels and spoke clam and clearly.

"Attention any and all Rebel Alliance frequencies who can here this. This is General Vince Silverton. I have been trapped on Teth for two days after a trap set by the Empire. If anyone can get this transmission please reply as soon as possible. I repeat, any and all Rebel Alliance frequencies who receive this message reply as soon as possible and sent help immediately to Teth."

Ending the emergency message he sighed and hoped someone, anyone, would get it and sent help for him. Sensing his pressures catching up, he barrel rolled away and turned left shaking them off and flying south towards a canyon. Hopefully he could lose them there. Vince eyes flickered to the scanners seeing them still chase three more adding in. Great. Just great. He escapes ground pursuit to get chased through the sky. However he, unlike the Imperial pilot, had much more skill then they did.

Vince allowed the Force to guide to which control lead to what for the ships. He transferred power to the engines and zoomed off. His body pressed into the chair of the vessel. Getting some distance between him and his attackers. He immediately turned around and fired at them. Blasting off the left wing of one and sending it sinning out of the control toward the jungle.

One down five more.

Giving chase to two more he swiftly gunned them down with easy.

Three left.

As he prepared to attack the last two he saw them cease there assault and retreat. Seeing this golden opportunity to escape he flew off toward a canyon and ducked into it the mist obscuring him from sensors. The Force guided him safely through the hazardous terrain.

He continued flying through till he reached the end. Staying that long in the canyon had no doubt made the Empire lose track of him.

Satisfied with the ending of this skirmish he now could final get some rest. Vince set coordinates for Inner Teth and put the small craft on auto pilot. Once those were done he relaxed his body doing what he could to make himself comfortable in the small cockpit and shut his eyes.

"General Mortem, the Jedi escaped once more. This time stealing a TIE fighter. Gama squad gave chase but were obliterated. After that all scans lost sight of him."

The auburn haired man narrowed his eyes at this news. That damn Jedi evaded the Empire again! This was getting tiresome! Imperial resources were being wasted and not once had those incompetent troops manage to capture him! They were always close but lucky would always favor that Jedi. Was it just luck that was allowing his escape or skill? It didn't matter! The Stormtroopers, his men, had been thrown into the hunt as cannon fodder and had no luck. Was this really how that Inquisitor hunted Jedi? Deal with the Jedi on the first try and if that failed send endless waves of soldiers to capture the target? This was her mission so why the hell was she not hunting him herself!?

"Lady Zenobia has recalled all patrols to the cities to reinforce their defenses. She suspects the Jedi will try to steal a ship with a hyperdrive to escape." The officer continued.

Mortem nodded at the news. This had to be the smartest plan she made so far. However, something was bound to go wrong for his men. The Jedi would find another lucky way of escaping! Since he captured a TIE fighter, he was probably using the ships communicator to transmit a message to the Rebel scum right now! This all would have been avoided had the stupid Inquisitor had given orders to **kill** him! But no, she wanted him captured so she could kill him. He was informed of other Rebel's, including Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, escaping capturing. Instead of just killing them they would be captured and fine some way of escaping. Truly, those were embarrassing occurrence for the Empire.

In the past, taking prisoners had been so easy. What with them only being pirate, smugglers, and other low life scum of the galaxy. But these Rebels…this Rebellion was different. Sure they took prisoners once in a while in the early stages of the war but after Yavin, after the destruction of the Death Star, taking prisoners were becoming complicated. They refused to surrender or would find ways to escape.

This Jedi was no different was like the same. Finding ways to escape because the superior officer wanted him a prisoner and not a dead corpse yet. He though this old man would be a simple snatch and grab for his boys and Zenobia but that was proven wrong. The old man, Vince Silverton, had great skill in combat. Prove shown in security footage on Dantooine. Being a veteran of the Clone Wars and Jedi of the Old Republic made him a foe to be reckoned with. Nevertheless, they had to capture this Jedi.

Or at least Zenobia wanted him captured.

If that witch kept failing in her mission he would take this matter into his own hands. The Nightsister say his talents were wasted quelling the rebellion on Dantooine. Instead he was put upon the sidelines to direct her task force. His skills would be better suited hunting the Jedi. They would be put to the test once he saw it was his time to take over the hunt. For now he would wait and see how this would play out.

Quiet.

So quiet and peaceful, just what he wished for. The only sound being his steady breathing and the engines from the fighter. When he awoke from his nap the ship was flying he was lucky to have the scanners not pick up any Imperial forces. Bad news, was that he had not received any transmission from the Rebellion. Or perhaps the blockade was now jamming transmissions and he couldn't receive any. He prayed to the Force that his message got through and the Alliance would send help for him.

Stretching his limbs best he could in the tiny cockpit he looking all around seeing the different switches for the ship. The Force guided him to what buttons and switched were needed to send a radio message to the Alliance. And he hoped the Force would guide him in his escape. It hadn't failed him now and he trust it to guide him home.

Speaking of which he would have to focus on Luke's training in the ways of the Force once he returned.

The young boy was skilled, but he had much anger in him…like his farther.

However, with the right training and discipline he would become better than him. He'd have patience, unlike Anakin and better control over his emotions. If the Council had just change their ways then Anakin would never had been seduced by the dark side of the Force. Or murder everyone he knew. His choice to betray his friends and murder them in cold blood for power had left the galaxy in darkness and under the control of the Sith.

Yoda was right; once you start down the dark path it will forever consume you…

Or would it?

His master told him stories of other Jedi who fell to the dark side, but were redeemed. While others chose to allow the darkness to consume them and turn them into a servant of evil. There was one Jedi, who fought in the Jedi Civil War, who became the Dark Lord of the Sith in the ancient times of the Old Republic but returned to the light and saved the Republic. He forgot his name but his story proved that no matter how far you fall, there is always hope for redemption. Could it be possible to redeem Anakin? Or had all these years as a Sith consume him?

Perhaps Yoda's teachings were wrong. Perhaps everything of the Old Republic was wrong…

Was changing the Republic into an Empire good?

Was destroying the Order and rebuilding it from the ground up a good idea?

Yes…and no…

Yes the Order had to be destroyed and rebuilt. They had to change for the sake of the galaxy. There teachings, life style, and code had played roles in there downfall. He knew the Council had made many errors in the past and had brushed them off. It was after Ahsoka left the Order he had lost all faith in the Council but not the Order. He had hoped that someone else would realize the mistake and want change in the Order. But nobody spoke up. Not one soul spoke up against the Council.

They were like children listening to their parent's strict rules.

As for the Republic becoming an Empire. It was wrong. Wrong it so many ways. They were evil. Killing thousands of innocents and racist toward aliens. Only those within the Empire were treated like humans, including the people who believe the Empire were doing good deeds to keep peace and order in the galaxy.

For a time yes there was peace when the Empire first arose from the ashes of the Clone Wars. They had maintained stability throughout the Galaxy using its endless array of military forces to quell pirates and other criminal networks. However, as the years went by things changed. Unnecessary banning's were commenced and slavery was performed by the Empire along with genocide and murders.

What the Rebellion was doing was right. A New Republic had to be installed to replace the Empire and allow freedom to reign over the Galaxy once more. A New Jedi Order had to come forth too. Once the war was won Vince, along with Luke's help, would rebuild the Order anew.

The Jedi was brought out of his thoughts by the alerting of approaching Inner Teth. At long last he could find a ship with a hyperdrive and get back to the Rebellion. His hope however deflated at what scanners showed.

There were hundreds of Imperials within the city. Every entrance in and out of the city was heavily guarded with many patrols within the streets.

This was not gonna be easy. It appeared Zenobia was smarter than he thought her to be. The city had hundreds of not thousands of troops within. Slipping by security wasn't going to be easy nor would avoiding patrols. Fighting was a definite no go for this. He was severally outnumbered and civilian casualties would be high.

Powerful as he was, even he couldn't take on this many troops by himself. He was no master like Yoda, or Obi-Wan or Mace. He was just a Jedi knight.

If he was to get into the city he'd have to ditch the fighter. Problem was, someone could spot him. Seeing someone just out of a fighter wasn't normal. Plus the entire Imperial force were probably were given a description of what he looked like. This truly was a tricky situation for the old Jedi. Nevertheless, he wasn't gonna let this stop him from getting into the city.

Suddenly scanners started going wild. He looked to it and saw a squad of TIE's coming in followed by an Assault Transport!

Not good!

He dove down just as a volley of fire replaced were he once was. Yup, they knew it was him! Then his radio came to life and a voice came through.

"Jedi, we know you're piloting Eta 3. We have orders to capture you. Power down and surrender or we will be forced to kill you."

Vice replied back crisply. "I'll take my chance in playing dogfight with you boys." He pulled out of the dive and returned fire at the leading TIE grazing the port wing. This caused every time to scramble and began attacking. Back to dogfighting! He began his maneuvers of dodging and counterattacking. With all the power directed to the engines the lasers were set to minimal power causing his attackers to only be damaged. However, there overwhelming numbers weren't what worried him.

It was the assault transport. If he remembered corrected, those big boys had ion cannons and if he was disabled…

He shook his head not wanting to think of what would happen if he was. Instead he focused on the fight at hand. More barrel rolls and other maneuvers were preformed to dodge attacks by the TIE's his eyes flickering to the transport and to Inner Teth. They were hundreds of people down there and if he flew down to the city they would be hurt. However, the city had the only cover for him.

No, he wouldn't risk these people's lives for his own safety. He was a Jedi and a Jedi's life is self-sacrifice.

With that he chose that if he couldn't escape the planet they he'd at least go down with a fight. But, it wouldn't be above the city. He'd take it into space.

Swiftly he pulled the fighter into a deep climb above the clouds. More TIE's joining the chase. Warnings were blaring saying the engines were close to overheating at the speed he was going. He wouldn't let that spot him. He just had to keep going to-

BOOM!

The shook rocked violently. This was followed by more warnings. The starboard wing was shot off and he had lost control.

Sithspit!

Seeing no other choice he pulled the ejection and was shot out of the cockpit. He watched the vessel fall with hundreds more swarming all around.

It seemed he'd be having to take this fight back onto the ground unfortunately. Releasing the straps of the chair he lunged off allowing gravity to pull him down.

The wind howled pasted him as his fell. TIE's zoomed by nearly hitting him a couple times. Vince could see the city now and the many Imperial's. He just hoped he'd not be killed by this! He twisted his body dodging more TIE's and even running along the side of one's wing.

Suddenly an exposition came from the left. A TIE had apparently exploded. However what he caught were blots of lasers.

Red laser!

Turning his body to have his back facing the ground he saw a squad of X-wings racing forward with a CR90 Corvette following behind!

The Jedi's heart skipped a beat. The Alliance had received his message! He whooped and clamed not caring one bit he was freefalling. He knew they'd rescue him! They wouldn't leave him behind! The Corvette zoomed by its cannons blasting away at the TIE's.

The sudden sound of engines and beeps caught his attention. He looked to his left and saw to his surprise an X-wing diving right beside him. What was more shocking was the pilot in the ship.

"Wedge!"

Wedge Antilles the very same one who participated in the Death Star assault and call sign was Rouge 2 gave the Jedi a thumbs up. After doing so he mouthed to him "Grab my fighter".

Vince did so by latching by grabbing his astromech droid head, who wasn't very pleased by this. "Sorry little guy." The Jedi said patted the droids head with affection. He held on tight as Wedge piloted his ship back to the Corvette. Once situated underneath the great ship the hanger opened revealing a Rebel waving to him.

"Jump!"

"Thanks, Wedge." The Jedi called even though he couldn't hear him and used the Force to jumping onto the ship. He glanced behind seeing Wedge give another thumbs up and fly away to rejoin the dogfight. The bay doors closed just once the X-wing flew away, and just in time too. For a TIE was beginning an attack run on the underbelly hoping to damage the ship and kill Vince.

"Welcome aboard the _Lapis_ , General. We were making plans to rescue you when we got your message. Admiral Ackbar divided the Imperial blockade with a ruse by attacking a critical Imperial shipyard in the neighboring system. After that he sent us and Rouge Squad to rescue you. I tell you it wasn't easy. That blockade was still not easy to punch through but we managed. It was also lucky Commander Skywalker spotted you ejecting from that TIE earlier."

Vince couldn't help but let a grin appear on his elderly face. "Kids a natural pilot. Glad you arrived just in time too. I don't know how much longer I'd last stuck on that planet. Anyway now that you got me we can get out of here."

Luke watched the _Lapis_ carefully. Though its shields were still holding he knew a direct hit from a Star Destroyer would cripple or destroy it. That ship was carrying his master and friend, Vince. He had to see it safely back to the Alliance in one piece. He and the Rouges had to do what they could till the corvette jumped to hyperspace.

The objective of getting in was hard enough and getting out wouldn't be simple either. What with the remaining Star Destroyers in orbit. Nevertheless, they would do this. They could do this.

They'd complete the mission and he would continue his training with the elder Jedi. He had just returned from his mission minutes after Vince had left to Teth. In that time he had continued the training he learned from Vice and his skills had grown rapidly. Once training continued he'd put his skills to the test and show Vince how much stronger he became. However, like Vince said before. He wasn't strong enough to defeat Vader. He still had much more to learn.

R2's beeps and whistles alerted him of incoming fire to the left. The Jedi pulled up narrowing dodging the attacks. There were so many TIE's that it seemed hopeless. It seemed hopeless but it wasn't even close to it. The Imperials tactic was strength in numbers and heavy assaults. Looping around he targeted the TIE fighter that attacked him and got him lined up for a hit. He squeezed the trigger and four red lasers shot forward hitting the TIE dead center.

Bullseye!

That was easy! However, there were still more fighters to deal with. They wouldn't stop till they escaped the system. The dogfight continued on into space were the Imperial blockade awaited to prevent the Rebel's from escaping.

Back on the _Lapis_ her crew worked nonstop to keep the ship safe. Both inside and out. The gunners firing at the TIE's, while engineers and droids repaired breaches and other damage to the ship.

On the bridge her captain sat at the command chair bellowing orders on what to do. His brow furrowed in concentration. "Continue on course try and fly as far out of range as you can from your Star Destroyers. What is the statues of Commander Skywalker and Rouge Squadron?"

"Shields have dropped to 63 percent but there still holding. Rouge Squad are still keeping most of the fighters away but some are still slipping by and attacking directly.

The Lapis Captain looked to the view port seeing three of the Rouges fly ahead and prevent a squad of bombers from delivering there payload. TIE bombers were another threat they had to worry about. Those bombs could rip through there shields and breach the hull causing significate damage.

The doors opened making the captain glance over his shoulder to see the Jedi walk in. "Greetings, General. We in space as you can see, now we just gonna get through one last obstacle and where home bound." He turned back to the navigator. "Are those coordinates punched in yet?"

"Almost done sir."

"You better hurry those Imperial ships are trying to close our escape route!"

Suddenly the ship jolted to a halt and they could feel they were movie up. That only meant one thing…

"Rouge's get us out of here! Where caught in a tractor beam!"

"On our way! Wedge, save the _Lapis_! Take out the tractor beam projectors." Luke ordered.

Vince rushed to the viewport and saw the Star Destroyer they were being pulled towards. He didn't sense Zenobia aboard it. In fact, he couldn't sense Zenobia at all. She must have gone with the Imperial fleet to protect the shipyards. Wait no, she was here. She was…On the planet of all places! He could clearly sense her rage at the failure of keeping him trapped on Teth.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Wedge flying by launching torpedoes at the tractor beam projectors destroying them and releasing the _Lapis_ from its grasp. Freed from that situation the engines roared to life and the corvette steered away from the ship. Its shields buckling under the turbolaser fire from the capital ship.

"Coordinates locked in!"

"Punch it, pilot!" Vince ordered before the Captain could. Once the order was given the stars turned to blue streaks and then were away! The crew cheered victoriously. Whoops, claps, filled the ship. Vince sighed relaxing his body posture and looked to the captain a smile upon his face.

"Well done, captain. Your actions in rescuing will be noted to High Command. I possible foresee a promotion for you."

"Sir, thank you sir." The captain saluted.

The elder general returned the salute with his own. "Tell the rouges they did well today. If you'll excuses me I'd like to find an empty room and sleep." With a final salute and congratulations to the crew the Jedi Knight departed to finally get some sleep.

From his positon on the _Gargoyle's_ bridge Mortem watched helplessly as the corvette and its fighter support jumped to hyperspace! They failed to capture the corvette and fell for the ruse of an Alliance assault on the neighboring system diving the fleet and allowing that lone ship to slip through and rescue the Jedi. If only an Interdictor had been here to use its gravity wells to prevent ships from escaping!

"I want the fleet back in formation and recall all fighter squads. Captain, the bridge is yours. I'll be in quarters."

With that order the General departed the bridge his rage seething off him. He refused to let his men see this side of him. The side of pure anger. Once reaching his quarters he released a roar of furry and kicked his desk making the items atop it shake from the force.

Zenobia's way had taken too long with too many casualties to _his_ troops, and the Jedi had been rescued by the Rebellion! This was out of Zenobia's hands! She failed and he would now do what must be done to eliminate the Jedi!

He tapped his communicator to deliver an important call to ask an important request and order.

The caller answered and the hologram activated bringing forth the tall intimidating image of supreme commander of the Empire. Morten stood at attention knowing he would have to choose his words careful to ask of this from him. Who knew how he would take this news but he had to ask this of him. "Lord Vader, I have a request to make regarding the hunt for Silverton…"

 **End**

 **Well at long last the the chapter is posted. What could it be that Mortem request? Answers will be given in due time. And don't worry this won't be the end of Zenobia and Vince's encounters. Those will come in time soon also. Hope you enjoyed the chapter read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What did you say?"

Vince glanced around the room looking at the shocked expressions upon the Alliance leader's faces. He wasn't surprised they would take this news well. He, like the rest of the Alliance, had never heard of an Inquisitor before. So this piece of information was new to all in the room.

When the _Lapis_ returned to Mon Calamari the Jedi had immediately been summoned to High Command to give the details of what occurred on Teth. The message said it was a trap but he hadn't gone into full detail. Which he was told to do for this meeting.

"What exactly is an Inquisitor?" Luke asked.

"There obviously Jedi hunters, Kid." Han answered a grim look on his face. "And Vince here is a Jedi there hunting for. They must've figured it out on Dantooine. Probably witness or security cameras. Either way with this new treat, the Alliance is in big trouble now. Vader was a mess to deal with. Who knew there'd be more like him within the Empire?"

General Rieekan addressed the smuggler with his own grim expression. "If we're just now learning about these Inquisitors, Captain Solo. I have no doubt the Emperor didn't need them for this war. At least no until you showed up, General Silverton. Now the Emperor will send this and possible others after you and Skywalker. Both of you must be careful when going out on missions for us."

"If there are more Force users like Vader then I have to continue my training." Luke said jumping to his feet.

"Not so far, boy. In case you forgot, we are fighting a war and must help the Rebellion."

"He's right, Luke. As important as your training is. The Alliance is just as important. You're a hero to us after destroying the Death Star and there are still many battles we must fight if we're to win the war.

"I agree with the Princess, both you have inspired many to join the Rebellion in the recent months after Yavin and I have no doubt many more will join."

"And we must let Vince continue his debriefing of his situation on Teth." Interjected Mon Mothma politely. "This topic can continue once Vince finishes."

The old Jedi sighed running a hand through his hair. "Like I said; I was lured into a clever trap and fought Zenobia. I escaped into the jungles and after that it was avoiding the Empire best I could while trying to get to Inner Teth to get a ship off planet. It was thankful I stole that TIE and sent that message out. I don't know how much longer I'd have liked to stay on that world. Rouge Squad and the crew of the _Lapis_ did their job well. Speaking of which, I was told the shipyard attack was ruse."

Vince glanced at Ackbar for answers.

"Originally we planned to send a fleet to rescue you." The Mon Calamari admiral said from his seat. "The plan changed however, when one of our scouts stumbled upon the shipyard via a miscalculated hyperspace jump. With this new discovery it presented us with the opportunity to destroy the shipyard while luring the blockade away and allow a rescue party to evacuate you. We got your message while we were planning the attack. We attacked the shipyard, destroying it and many warships under construction. You already know what happened at Teth."

"That I was. However, I fear Zenobia will double her search for me since I have escaped. Nevertheless, I will still do my duty as a Jedi to restore peace and freedom to the galaxy. Now that this has been finished. Now if you'll excuses me, I will retire."

Vince rose from his seat, bowed to the Alliance leaders, and departed to his quarters.

* * *

Vince stirred and steadily opened his eyes. He was first greeted by a grey ceiling. What the hell happened? Last he remember…

"Thank the Force your awake."

The Jedi looked to his left and saw his apprentice sitting at a table with three other Rebels. A tall bald dark skinned man, an Ishi Tib and Weequay.

The old Jedi blinked as he sat up and looked around. It was obvious they were in a room. But of what? Where were they exactly and how had they gotten there? All he remember was escaping the ship and-ah yes…smacking his head against the escape pod and loosing conscious.

A week had passed since the escape from Teth and the Rebel's continued deep space assaults on the Empire. Damaging as it was the hit and run tactics were doing little to hurt the Empire. Sure the Death Star was a major victory, however conveys and outposts were a minor loss. They needed to hit something big. The question was what exactly?

A few high ranking officers urged high command to attack bigger targets. Targets such as the Kuat shipyards or the academy on Carida. Everyone knew those targets would be suicide missions. Indeed they had to hit bigger targets but what could they do with such small forces? The shipyards at Mon Calamari had been producing more and more warships, giving them an edge over the Imperial Navy.

The army however was just a band of infantry and lightly armored vehicles. There was no way they'd go toe to toe with the Imperial army. They'd get slaughtered. If they ever had to face the Empire head on in surface battles they would need air support and a lot of heavy weapons. Many within the Alliance hoped if that should ever occur they'd be ready.

Eventually they had chosen a system try and liberate. That just so happen to be Mandalore.

Yes, Mandalore. The Outer Rim plant home to the greatest warriors in the Galaxy. Mandalorians.

Why had the Alliance chosen this planet? Because word reached them that Mandalore had been turned into a strip mine for a major project the Empire planned to commence. The creation of lightsaber resistant armor out of Mandalorian Iron. They all knew what those would do if they were put on the frontline. High Command acted fast by assemble a strike force of 50 commando's lead by Vince and Luke to sabotage the mines.

What the Alliance hadn't anticipated was the blockade around the planet. Intel said there was no blockade around the planet. Of course Intel was wrong, again. The CR-90 Corvette was greeted by Star Destroyers and was thus easy prey for them. They had no time to turn around and escape. Tractor beams had been locked onto them forcing the Jedi and the Rebel's to abandoned ship.

Now here Vince was with Luke and three others in a room he didn't know about. Questions had to be answered for him. He tried to stand but felt it difficult.

"Easy there, General. You took quite the pounding during our landing. I know you have many questions so I will answers them but try to relax for now. I'm Captain Tapper I was with you and Commander Skywalker in the escape pod." Said the dark skinned Rebel. "Firstly, were in an abandon apartment. You lost conscious when we landed and Commander Skywalker was able to carry you away from our crash site in all the confusion, and we stumbled upon this abandoned apartment. By the time the Imperials arrived on the scene we were long go. While you were out Baylor and I did some scouting around and discovered there is Mandalorian resistant fighting against the Empire and slavery is being used for mining."

Vince's eyes widened at hearing about slavery. It seemed Intel was limited on its info again. Nevertheless, with this new info they had to double their efforts in freeing Mandalore. Of course they'd need to find a way to call for the Alliance for heavy support. Before that they'd have to find the Mandalorian resistant and hopefully forge an alliance with them.

Vince rose to his feet again and this time was able to stand. "Boys, since were all that's left of our task force will have to be as stealthy as we can. If attract Imperial attention were dead. We've already lost the ship and rest of our task force. Let's go find the Mandalorian resistant."

* * *

The citizens of Cassus Town went about their daily lives hating there Imperial conquerors. Once they were great conquerors of old with many warriors leading the way such as Cassus Fett, which the city was named after, and Canderous Ordo, the great Mandalore who restored there culture after a devastating war against the Jedi. If they were once the mighty warriors of old they'd have crush the Empire and cast them out of there system. Then the Empire would think twice of invading them. Yet that wasn't how it went down. The Empire came down like a swarm of bees crushing any and all resistance. Their villages burnt, people enslaved, and plants turned into strip mines.

Many wished to rise up and fight back but what could they do? The Empire was limitless. There deadly power reaching to the farthest reach of the galaxy. Of course some did resist, for a while thought, and like all those who resisted in the galaxy they did little to hurt the Empire's power. However, a single Rebel organization, a Rebel Alliance, was fighting back. They were showing the galaxy that the Empire wasn't all powerful as everyone thought. They had destroyed there weapon the Death Star and not just that but there were rumors going on about a Jetii fighting with them.

A Jetii in this era? That was almost impossible! Those who lived in the Clone Wars knew what a Jedi could do. Could a single Jedi help turn the tides of this war? Yes. Jedi were the symbol of hope and justice. They were the champions of the Republic, defenders of the galaxy, and the greatest opponent to fight against. Would they come and save them? Would the Jedi save their people? Pray to Mandalore he or she would.

Weaving their way through the crowd were not one, but two of these Jedi Knights. Their heads low and bodies relaxed to avoid attention. The older of the two reached out with the Force sensing were Imperials were stationed to avoid them.

The younger one however watched passing people. He sensed the fear and dread fill the people's hearts at the harsh conditions. Families were huddled together with friends gossiped about their hatred for the Empire, and store sellers calling out there items for sale. One thing they all did was glare hatefully at the Imperial patrols. The people of Mandalore had changed. Once great warriors now reduced to common folk living in fear. It sickened the young Jedi, he wished to help them. He wanted to help the suffering. Vince said Jedi were the keepers of peace and helped whoever was in need. This whole planet was in need. The Jedi had to be rebuild to help protect the galaxy.

"Luke," Vince whispered. "I know you wanna help but now is not the time."

Suddenly the sound of approaching speeders caught their attention. Stormtroopers started ordering people to the town entrance. They stop and shared a glance with one another. Following the crowd they stayed out of sight. Vince led Luke to a rooftop were they were given an overview of the situation. There they saw many scout troopers dismounting their speeder bikes with larger transports stationed behind. There boarding ramps lowered each deploying a squad of troops.

Both Jedi had a bad feeling about this.

Second later stormtroopers started grabbing civilians and hauling them over to the transports. Men, woman, children, old, young, and weak. Some tried to resist but were swiftly knocked down and force onto the speeders.

"This is horrible." Luke gasped his hands shaking. Anger building inside him. He wanted to do something right now! He didn't care if he had to disobey Vince. He was a Jedi. He had to save them!

"This isn't the only planet the Empire dose this on, Luke." Vince said sadly. "I have a hunch what they're doing…slavery." He rose to his feet brow furrowed. "We can't act now."

"Those people need our help. We can't sit here and watch helplessly!"

"Luke, I understand you're angry but even you alone cannot handle that many stormtroopers by yourself. For now we have to stay low and…Luke stop!" The old Jedi couldn't stop him. He watched Luke leap from his position saber igniting as he somersaulted through the air. The blue blade came down upon an unexpected trooper. His body falling in two like a log being chopped by an axe. Vince swore and gave chase after his young apprentice. If they survived this he was gonna have a serious talk with him.

The old Jedi ignited his green blade in a graceful swing that beheaded two stormtroopers aiming for Luke's back. Tucking and rolling forward onto his feet he put himself back to back with Luke. A frown on his face. "Careful there are civilians here. We don't wanna hit them."

"That's Silverton and Skywalker! Get them and watch your aim! There wanted alive." The officer yelled.

Taken alive huh? Good, this would prove to be an advantage for the duo. Still they had to be careful less any deflected blaster fire hit any civilians. His green eyes flickered all around. Storm and scout troopers were aiming there weapons at them. Worry began to fill his mind. Not for himself or Luke. But for the people gathered here. The Empire could use them has hostages.

Luke was becoming impatient. This standoff with the Empire was getting them nowhere. He had to act now and defend these civilians. He glanced to the crowd of frightened people. He saw a child clutching to her father's arms. Fear filled her eyes. Anger steadily began to fill him. He wouldn't let that child or any other child from his town lose their father like he did. His grip tightened around his father's weapon.

"Lay down your arms!" Demanded an officer his pistol drawn ready for combat. He knew these Jedi would be a trouble form them but maybe... "Or will kill the civilians!" He turned his weapon to the crowd who gasped in terror at this action.

That did it! Anger burst forth from the young Jedi. He threw his hand out sending a power blast of the Force at the officer who yelled the threat. The Imperial and those beside him flew off their feet and smash into the transports. With the Force aid Luke sped forward slicing another trooper in half and sending two more flying into an officer. He threw his lightsaber toward another while drawing his blaster and firing at more. The blue blade returned to his hand after beheading a scout trooper who tried to get to his speeder.

Vince in the meanwhile was gracefully deflecting shots back at their shooters with Form III. He was not pleased with the way Luke was dealing with the Imperials. He could sense the anger and hate flowing off him like a volcano erupting. Thought he had killed a number of them the way it was done was brutal and savage…just like his father. He sent another bolt back at its shooter then launched a blast of Force energy at a scout trooper. He twirled on his heels deflecting another shot fired at him. One by one Imperials fell to the skillful warriors. They were no match for the Jedi.

"Go for help go!"

Vince spun around spotting scout troopers trying to get to their speeders. Vince drew his DL-19 and aimed at the Imperial soldiers. His shots hit directly into their helmet's ending their lives. He watch the remaining stormtroopers rush aboard the transports, which thankfully had been emptied of civilians during the chaos. He relaxed his body and disengaged from the Empire. There was no point killing them all. The Empire would know about this encounter.

Luke however continued his slaughter of the retreating Imperials. The young Rebel continue cutting down and shooting Imperials. Anger still flowed off him. He wanted to make them pay. He wanted to teach the Empire what happened if they enslave children. As he struck down the last Imperial with his saber he watched the transports zoom away. He wouldn't let that happen. He raised his blaster and firing at the scout troopers till they were out of range. Holstering his pistol he ran for an untouched speeder intending to chase them down.

"That's enough, Luke!" Vince grabbed the young Jedi by his shoulders and held him back. "Cease this madness. It's over!"

"No! We can still catch them! There are speeders we can-"

SMACK!

Luke stared to at the side his face was smack too. He…he didn't expect Vince to do that. Slowly he turned back to the old Jedi and stared at his narrowed eyes. Anger and disappointment showed on his face. "Brash fool! I taught you not rely on your anger! You gave away our position and embrace your anger! I told you to not let your anger control you. How do you think Obi-Wan or Anakin would feel if they saw you relying on your anger?"

That question had snapped the Jedi from his anger. What would his father think if he heard about this? That his son had embrace his anger? "They were going to-"

"I know, Luke. I'm not happy about this either but I won't let my anger get the better of me. Go back to the hideout, meditate, and think about your actions. Now." Vince watched Luke turn and walk back to the abandon hideout and sighed heavily. He was like a father scolding his child for disobeying his orders. Putting away his weapons he turned to the crowd seeing them stare at him in awe and surprise.

"So it's true. Our prayers have been answered by our ancestors." An old man said within the crowd.

"He saved us didn't he mommy?" Squeaked a girl holding her mom's hand.

"Thank you so much, Jedi. You have no idea how long we've waited for you to come save us." Said a tall man who stepped forward a Mandalorian symbol tattooed on the left of his face. "I am Kata, chief of Cassus Town. We truly are in your debt."

Vince straightened up and bowed to Kata. "I am Vince Silverton, the young man with me was Luke Skywalker my apprentice. Jedi of the Rebel Alliance."

"I know. My people told me these saw you leaving the escape pod. Your symbol is known far and wide through the galaxy. Even here on Mandalore."

"So was it you know provided us the abandoned apartment?"

"No. However, we can provide you with supplies. I suggest making contact with the Mandalorian Protectors."

"Mandalorian Protectors?"

"They are those who defy the Empire and fight regain our freedom. They've been engaged with the Empire in guerrilla warfare against the Empire freeing many of us from working in the mines and sabotaging there operations slowing production. If the Empire obtains our precious iron I fear what they will do with it."

"Lightsaber resistant armor. That is what they will make if they obtain it. The Alliance must know about this and send reinforcements to help your Protectors liberate your system. Where can we find them?"

"I unfortunately have no idea. Their base is very well hidden. However, I can provide you with supplies to aid you on your journey to search for them."

* * *

Luke sat cross legged meditating on his actions. Vince told him to rely on his emotions but not anger. That was what drove Vader to the dark side. But he disobeyed that. He embraced his anger. But was it wrong to be angry? The Empire were using children for slaves. Children! That alone would set off anyone's anger. Especially a parents. He was no parent but just thinking about those poor children never seeing their family again...it tore him apart. It angered him. He had lost so much, his father, his aunt and uncle, his best friend. They were all gone. He wouldn't let anyone else suffer what he did. If he had to use his anger to defeat the Empire he would.

"What would Obi-Wan and Anakin think if they saw you tap into your anger!?"

The words Vince said echoed in his head. It hurt to hear them but they were true. What would they think? Obi-Wan had been the one to begin his training as a Jedi. It was cuz of his help that Luke destroy the Death Star. What would have Obi-Wan done in Vince place? Would he have hit him to snap him out of his anger? What about his father? What would have Anakin done?

"Commander Skywalker."

Luke opened his eyes ending his meditation and looked to who addressed him. The Ishi Tib, Baylor.

"Were being given supplies by the town folk. We're pulling out of the city to find the Mandalorian Protectors."

Luke simply nodded and returned back to meditating. He needed to clear his mind of the anger that still lingered within.

* * *

"I saw him, my lord. Both of them!"

Zenobia stared at the holoimage of the Imperial officer who was clutching the wound on his side. He was lying. He had to be. Yet…they were true. The Force told her it was true. They were there. Both Jedi were there on Mandalore! The Force had truly shown its aid today! She would not only get to kill Silverton, but also Skywalker as well! She would not make the same mistake as before. She would hunt them down and slay both Jedi and be rewarded by her Emperor. "General Mortem, call back all patrols and set your course for the Mandalore System. I have some Jedi to kill."

* * *

It took an hour for the four to obtain what they needed but at last Vince, Luke, Tapper, Baylor, and Tau made their way through the thick jungle with sacks filled with supplies over their backs. Kata said slave conveys usually have to pass through the jungles. This make them easy targets for the Mandalorian Protectors to assault. So all they had to do was fine a convoy and see if any Protectors were attacking it. That wasn't so hard, right?

It actually was.

For starters, they had no idea where a slave convoys were nor what route they took. They had dealt with the one at Cassus Town. Second, neither Jedi sensed anyone near their location. They could probably search all of Mandalore and not find them.

Baylor wasn't happy one bit. He wasn't happy to discover Luke had given away their location or that the Imperials were allowed to get away. Now with their presence known, they'd be report and have to face countless waves of Imperials and possibly Vader. He shuttered to think what would happen if they did have to face the Sith Lord. Just thinking about it made him swallow the lump in his throat and body shake in fear.

The Ishi Tib glared angrily at the young Jedi's back. Wishing to teach him a lesson for giving away their presence. That brought up another thought. Did the Empire already know of their presence here? They had escaped the corvette. Did they track its positon to Cassus Town and instead sent those troops to look for them? No that couldn't be. Vince said they were hauling civilians into the speeders. So they couldn't have known any survivors. If Luke hadn't done what he did, they could have gone unnoticed by the Empire till they found the Mandalorian Protectors. The alien shook his head and clicked his beak. Complaining about the past wouldn't get them anywhere. They had to focus on the here and now. And right now they were in search of the Mandalorians.

"General, you think will find these Mandalorians?" He asked his eyes scanning all around for any unusually activity.

"We will. The best way to find them is to find a slavery convey. We find that then the Protectors will be there." Answered the Jedi. "Of course they weren't at Cassus Town but, like us, they can be everywhere. Slavers have to go through the jungles so it's likely will encounter there here or other jungles."

On and on the four Rebel's went. Not seeing any sign of life for miles. Were there any roads within this jungle? Would they really find the Mandalorians? They had to if they were to free Mandalore and gain another ally in the war.

Vince sensed the doubt filling Tapper, Baylor and Tau. He, unlike them, wouldn't give up on the search. The Protectors were here. They had to be somewhere on the planet. He looked to the orange sky. The sun was setting and night would fall upon them soon. They had to cover as much ground as they could until the sun fully set.

After more walking the Rebel's arrived at a river and the darkness had fallen upon them. They were out of time.

"Gentleman, will set up camp here. We can't keep going unless we wanna run out of energy. Tapper, Tau, Baylor rest up. Skywalker and I will take first watch. Will switch watches each three hours."

Obeying the order the three Rebel Commando's dropped their bags beside them and did what they could to fall asleep.

Vince looked to the sky watched the starry night. Seeing the Imperial warships guarding the space above Mandalore. Would they be able to free the planet? In the current situation no they wouldn't. Not unless they call for an alliance with the Mandalorians and call the Rebellion for assistant.

Morning came swiftly for the Jedi. His eyes opening the moment the sun hit his face. He hadn't gotten enough sleep. Watching for any activity through the whole night. Refusing to let anyone else take the watch. They needed the stamina more than he did. Rising from his position he stretched his old bones hearing many crack. He was getting too old for this sort of thing. But he had his responsibilities as a Jedi. Suddenly he stopped and looked to the sky. A disturbance from the Force. Sure enough a Star Destroyer came plunging through the atmosphere launching Tie's and transports. His dangers senses spiked. He recognized one signature aboard the _Lambda_ -shuttle leading the drop ships.

Zenobia.

"Get up! Everyone get up! It's the Empire!" He ordered shaking them away.

Tapper jumped to his feet snatching is A280 blaster rifle beside him and looked to the sky as well. He swore loudly but it was drowned out by the hundred ion engines of the TIE's. "We have to get moving, general."

Vince didn't reply. Instead shaking Luke away. When his student had awoken his eyes widened at the sight of so many Imperials above them. "There searching for us. We gota go!" Vince ordered hauling Luke to his feet. "Down the river! Let's go!"

"There they are!"

Vince whirled around spotting a squad rushing at them there blasters trained on them. "Run!" He ordered taking off along the riverside his fellow Rebel's following closely with stormtroopers firing at them. The Jedi trailed behind his companions, saber ignited, to block blaster fire.

"Now you've done it Skywalker!" Tau roared in anger. "Because of you the Empire has brought the hammer down on us!"

"Stow it, solider!" Tapper ordered glaring at the alien. "How did they find us!?" He ducked under a shot that nearly took his head off.

"It's because of the Inquisitor. I sense she's leading them!" Vince answered his eyes flickering to the sky. Watching a squad of TIEs zoom overhead following behind a _Sentinel_ -shuttle awaiting to land and deploy its infantry. "Keep moving! Find a shallow area to cross over to the other side and don't stop. We have to escape these Imperials."

Obeying without question the three Rebel Commando's rushed ahead with Rouge Leader following behind. Taking pot shots at the Empire.

Vince send a blast of the Force at his opponents, sending them flying off their feet. His eyes flickered to the sky once more. His mouth forming a deep frown starting at the approaching Lambda shuttle. She was aboard that one. He sensed it. "So she was going to take part in the hunt huh?" He questioned aloud. "Well let's see how fast she can keep up!" He turned once more to catch up to his Rebel companions.

After some running along the river bank, the Rebels had managed to river to the other side. Yet still the Empire continued chasing intending to capture or kill if needed. With each encounter more Imperials were added to the dead. The jungles were thicker than those on Teth. This would possibly make it easier to lose the Imperials, if they lose them.

"This is madness! Will never out run them!" Baylor cried stopping for a second to firing off pot shots at perusing stormtroopers.

"We have too! Sooner or later will-" Tapper stopped mid-sentence and his running. The man stared wide eyed in terror at the TX130 tank hovering before them its weapons trained on them "Sith spit…"

"Surrender Rebel scum!" Demanded the officer who popped out the top hatch. He glanced behind seeing the perusing soldiers catch up and aim at them. "This is your only warning." Today was a glorious day. The Rebels were trapped and both Jedi were now within their hands! They couldn't escaped now!

Tapper glared at the tankman wishing to shoot his head off right then and there! But he knew he couldn't…he couldn't escape this situation. Even with their Jedi leaders with them couldn't get out of this one. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a rocket come soaring out of nowhere right to the tank!

The side of the war machine rocked violently. The officer dove back into his rank. The vehicle swerved to where the rocket came from ready to face whoever fired it. However, it was greeted by two more rockets. The drivers screamed in fear, shielding their faces. The front of the tank burst open its cockpit in flames, smoke billowing out into the sky.

"It's the Mandalorians! The Mandalorian terrorist!"

That cry of surprised was answered by a barrage blaster fire from within the jungle. The Imperials tried to locate the enemy but were cut down all around. It had happened so fast the fight had been over before within seconds.

The Alliance members however looked on at the slaughter of the Imperials who had them trapped minutes before. They shared glances with one another. Looks like they found the Mandalorians. As the last Imperial fell, the Mandalorian's came out of hiding. There armor glistering within the sun's rays between the treetops.

The Rebel's studies the Mandalorian's. Many, though not all, were dressed in their infamous armor. It was exactly how it had been years before the Clone Wars. The familiar T shaped visor on their helmets, the jetpacks, the shoulder cape, and lastly, there symbol upon there armor's left shoulder guard. There weapons varied between pistols to rifles, to even rocket launchers. Most were stolen Imperials. The three commando's glanced to their Jedi leaders. Of course they'd do the talking. They knew how to handle things peacefully.

The two factions stared each other silently the only sound being those of the animals and the burning wreckage of the tank.

"Well, well, well, this is a surprise," Said a Mandalorian in red armor. "Rebel soldiers captured by the Empire." He stepped forward his grip tightening on his weapon. "Care to explain why yer here?"

"Enough, Voin. They know there outnumber and I will not allow more bloodshed. Our enemy is the Empire." Ordered another warrior, this one clayed in green armor. "However, I do wish to know what you're doing on Mandalore."

Vince stepped forward ignoring the jab sent toward them. "We were sent here on a mission to sabotage the Imperial's mining operation to forge lightsaber resistant armor with your Mandalorian Iron and stop the slavery.

"Operations to forge lightsaber resistant armor?" Repeated the green armored Mandalorian in shock. Under his helmet his eyes narrowed. If that came to pass… "The Empire digs within our soil to claim our iron and use my people to save labor to obtain it. I will not allow this! Where is the rest of your Rebels?"

"We are all that is left of the task force." Vince answered gesturing to the others. "Our ship was destroyed. We had hoped to search for you and form an alliance to free your people, to free your system, from the Empire."

At that moment the Mandalorians began speaking to each other within their native language, Mando'a. The Rebel's knew nothing of what they were talking about but they were sure it had to do with them. They all hoped they could get there assistant. Not just to free the system but to get back to the Rebellion. Speaking of the Alliance they would need to call for reinforcements.

"Listen. You guys no doubt aren't strong enough to free the whole system. You need our help as much as we need yours." Luke said not like he couldn't understand them.

"What he means," Vince said shooting the young man a look not liking how he spoke. "Is that we work together we can both complete our goals; defeat the Empire and free your people." Luke needed to learn more about the Jedi ways. Not simply fighting but negotiating and techniques of the Force. If they got out of this he would make sure he taught him those.

"How can you be sure you won't betray us!?" Growled the red armored Mandalorian.

"Peace, Voin. The Rebel Alliance seeks peace and freedom. Not law and order." The green armored Mandalorian countered again with a wave of his hand. Before he could go on he was cut off by the sound of TIE engines roaring overhead. His helmeted head looking to the treetops then motions for his warriors to move out. "Follow us." He ordered the Rebels and slipped away into the thick jungle overgrowth.

Obeying the warriors words the two Jedi and commando's followed suite knowing they knew the jungle better than they did. As proven by their assault on the Imperials. So far things were going good. All they had to do was help them to gain there trust. After that they could focus on trying to liberate Mandalore.

The trek through the jungle was quiet. The Imperials were still all around hunting for them but the quite wits of the Mandalorian's and their knowledge of their home planet led the Rebel's safely out of harm's way.

Soon enough their journey ended at a massive waterfall. Or so the Vince and his allies thought. They soon discovered that behind the waterfall was a cave. A cave used by the Mandalorian Protectors.

"This is one of our few bases we have set up across the planet. It isn't much but it's helped us greatly," Said the green armored Mandalorian. "We only have an armory, radio equipment, and a barracks but they are suitable for us. Now that we are all safe and sound it's time we talk…."

"Vince Silverton." Replied the old man. "This is my student, Luke Skywalker. We are Jedi of the Rebel Alliance."

Many of the Mandalorian's gasp at the word. They had heard stories of the legendary warriors of old but never before had they seen one before.

"Jedi huh? And here I thought you're kind were eradicated by the Empire. I am Fenn Shysa, leader of the Mandalorians."

Vince eyes widened for a brief second. "Yours the new Mandalore? Do the rest of your people know?"

"Few do yes." Replied Fenn looking around at his Mandalorian Protectors. "But most do not. We haven't had a Mandalore in ages. Not since the years before the Clone Wars. I knew the Empire would do something like this. I formed the Mandalorian Protectors as a way to resist them. We've been ambushing there convoys, freeing slaves, and sabotaging mining operations. Our knowledge of our planet gives us the advantage against them. That blockade in orbit was established after sabotaging the construction of a mine and freeing of more slaves. But no matter how much damage we do we cannot rid the Empire from our system. When I became Mandalore, I vowed to ride my system of the Imperial scum and free my people but have done little damage to them. I had feared that assassinating the governor was the only way to free Mandalore."

"However, after our unexpected arrival and our offer to forge an alliance we can free your people and defeat the Empire. We were unaware of the slavery but together we can put an end to that. However, how big the system is you'll need the full support of the Rebellion." Said Vince hoping to talks would be quick.

"So you wanna find a way to contact your Rebel friends and hope they arrive in time to save you and free my system?" Mandalore questioned.

Vince furrowed his brow. "Well, yes. We don't want the Empire to forge that armor and you clearly want the Empire out of your system. We are few in numbers and the Empire is vast but together we can achieve victory." He stretched his hand out. "What do you say?"

Fenn looked to the Jedi's hand for a long while. He had fought against his kind in the Clone Wars but with how times were now. He, like the Jedi, had a common enemy and should the iron of Mandalore be used to create lightsaber resistant armor that would give the Empire a major advantage against anyone wielding a lightsaber. His eyes shifted back up to the Jedi's face seeing the hope that he would agree but…"As much as I like the sound of that I cannot take up your offer right off the bat, Jedi." Mandalore said. "I believe you will help us, that I do. However, words along cannot gain my trust. You must prove that through combat. If you wish to ally with us then I request that you aid us in assaulting a mine. We were on our way to do so but your arrival changed that plan."

"Liberating a mine won't do anything for your people. What they need is something more. Something that shows them the Empire can be defeated." Replied the old Jedi.

"And exactly do you mean by that?"

"We steal a star destroyer and use it against the Empire." Vince answered.

"That sounds like a horrible idea." Fenn said. "We don't have enough men to crew a ship that size. Even if we did that would make us a bigger target for the Empire. Sorry Jedi but stealing a Star Destroyer is a no go.

"Why not destroy it?" Fenn questioned.

"What do you mean?" Vince asked curiously.

"Well, you need to contact the Rebellion for help don't you? Why not board the ship, send a transmission out to your friends, and destroy it. The destruction of a warship that size will show the people the Empire isn't invincible."

Vince brow furrowed. He knew the plan would work. However a ship with that much firepower could be a great use to the Rebellion if not the Mandalorians. But the people of Mandalore needed the fires of hope to ignite there warrior spirits once more to fight back and regain their freedom. As much as he wanted to capture the ship Mandalore was corrected. "Very well. But since you're the one who suggested it. We work together on the mission. Only problem is how exactly do you intend to board it?"

"Well we have stolen an Imperial landing craft recently. The codes are old but the Empire never changed them. The mission itself however falls to you."

"With the battle's I've fought in I think I know exactly how to execute this mission."

* * *

"Sir, a shuttle is approaching."

The Captain of the Star Destroyer looked to the communication officer. That's strange they had no orders of any ships arriving. "Have there been any transmissions from them?"

"Yes sir. Just transferring a new squad from the planet to us. Nothing serious. They've transmitted there codes too. Everything checks out."

The Imperial Captain peaked over the officer's shoulder checking the screen for anything off. He had a funny feeling something wasn't right. Yet the S _entinel_ landing craft scans checked out all clear and the clearance codes were corrected. However…naw he was probably just being overcautious. "Very well give them the all clearance to land."

The _Dark Horse_ hanger was empty and quite for a warship. With so many ships and troops searching the planet for the Mando's and Rebel's it wasn't a surprise for a single _Sentinel_ shuttle to land within its hanger. However, the Imperials were unaware that departing the approaching shuttle were a group of Mandalorian's and within the belly of the landing craft were more, as well as the Rebels and Jedi.

Vince plan was simple. He'd have three teams board the ship. Squad One, whose mission started already, was to depart the ship before it entered the hanger and land on the outside of the warship and cut Imperial transmissions to prevent any calls for help. Squad Two, was to make their way to the bridge to send a transmission to the Rebellion. Squad Three, was to go to the reactor sabotage it once the transmission was sent. All this had to be done exactly as Vince ordered. Sabotage of the transmission, send a message to the Rebels for help, and then destroy the reactor.

While Squad Two began work on cutting Imperial transmissions, the stolen Imperial landing craft touched down in the hanger and silently out crept Squads One and Three both going in opposite directions to where there destinations would be. For now they had to be silent until transmissions were cut by Squad two.

Swift and silent Vince, and the Rebel's went. Avoiding any and all patrols best they could.

"This is Second squad, transmissions are cut. You have the green light to go loud whenever you wish. We're making out way to meet with Squad Three at the reactor." Said Squad Two's leader over the commlink.

Tapper and the other Rebel's wished to engage the enemy but Vince refused to let it happen. Stealth was a wise choice at the time being. They were few and the Empire had thousands aboard the warship. They needed to make their way to the bridge undetected.

After avoiding more patrols, with some being very close calls, the little squad reached the doors leading to the bridge.

"What the hell!?" Said a voice in surprise.

Everyone turned and saw to their surprise two officers standing there dumbstruck at the boarding party. They stared at one another for a long minute. Before anyone could react a voice called out in a relaxed tone.

"There's nothing here. You're supposed to be on the next level."

"There's nothing here. We're supposed to be on the next level."

"You better get going."

"We better get going." And two officer turned on their feet and walked off as if they hadn't seen a thing.

Luke sighed in relief. That was too close. Had he not done that mind trick they'd have had the entire Imperial force on them. He glanced to Vince who shot him an amused smile obviously impressed at his performance.

Vince turned back to the door's he waved his hand and they opened. In they walked there weapon drawn. The old Jedi peaked around the corner leading to the command center of the ship. He saw the officers doing their duties, the captain himself was looking over a console. All were unaware of the Rebel's presence. Giving the single Vince and his allies rushed out of hiding shouting wildly.

"Nobody move!" Cried Vince. "We are taking over this ship!"

Voin looked around his eyes falling to the captain his hands shooting up into the air! Many other officers doing the same. Hoping to be spared. One however, within the left pit was glaring daggers at them his hand slowly moving toward…"He's reaching for his blaster!" He yelled turning his EE-3 on the officer and pulling the trigger.

"No Stop!" Luke protested. However, his cries fell on deaf ears. He and the Rebel's watched the Mandalorian's gun down every Imperial aboard the bridge. Luke was speechless at the actions performed by the warriors. He had seen the officer two but that man hadn't been reaching for blaster. No. He was reaching, for the sky. He was going to surrender. To Voin however, it appeared he was going for his weapon. Nevertheless, what was done was done. The unarmed Imperials were murdered in cold blood by the Mando's and now they had command of the bridge and could send a message to the Rebellion.

Suddenly a second after securing the bridge the ships alarms started blaring. It was soon followed by a blaster shot and the falling of a body.

An officer had survived the carnage and managed to hit the alarm!

Great. Just great.

Now everyone would be baring down on them! At least on the ship that was. With communications cut that would at least give the Rebel's an advantage.

"Squad Two and Three! Go loud! Repeat go loud! Alarms are triggers get to that reactor as fast as you can!" Voin ordered to his Mando's over the loud alarms. Then he turned to the Jedi. "Well so much for stealth! Warriors prepare yourself for battle!"

With their presence now known, Vince had to act fast! He rushed over to a console and pressed different buttons. Trying to figure out which ones would get him an open channel to the Rebellion.

Blaster fire started erupting from behind indicating Imperials had come to try and retake the bridge. They're discovery of Mando's onboard proved it wouldn't be an easy fight.

So focused on it the console was Vince, he didn't feel himself being shoved aside by Tapper who was swiftly going through different buttons and switches. He seemed to know more about a Star Destroyer than he did. Did he work on one of this ships once? Or did he have experience in board operations like this before? That though was brushed aside as soon as the holoimage of a Rebel appeared.

"What the!? An Imperial signal!?"

Regaining his thoughts Vince stepped forward gaining access once more. "Calm yourself solider! It is I, General Silverton. I must speak with High Command at once! I have little time!" Vince ordered with authority sensing Imperials approaching the capture capital ship.

"Yes sir, right away sir! Will make contact as soon as possible! Stand by!"

A dying scream filled was heard in the firefight.

"Baylor's down!"

Indeed, Baylor was down. The Ishi Tib's body was motionless and didn't respond to answers. Scotch marks were found on his armor but did little damage. It was his face that showed he was dead. What was once green skin now blackened and burned by blasters shots. One had blasted off his left eye, with another hitting him square in the nose. There was no way anyone would survive a direct hit like that.

"Damn you Imperial dogs!" Roared Tau, the Weequay's eyes burned with rage his repeater blaster unloading volley and volley at the Imperials mowing down many while others took cover.

"If the Empire wants the ship back they'll have to fight for it! No Imperial shall set foot upon the bridge anymore!" Boomed Tapper turning his back to the Jedi and rushing head long into the shootout determined to aid his fellow surviving Rebel and protect the general while the transmission was commencing.

Vince stayed beside the console waiting, praying, High Command would be contacted it. Minutes passed and soon enough he heard blaster fire erupt down the hall. More reinforcements arrived and were trying to recapture the bridge. There efforts were in vain and they'd-

"General Silverton, I'm glad to see you are alive."

He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Leia. This was good. Now that he was in contact with Leia he could tell her everything but he'd need to make it short. "Leia, Alliance Intel was wrong. There's an Imperial blockade surrounding the planet and it has destroyed the strike team. Luke, myself, and few others are all that remain and what's worse the Empire have enslaved the people here and using them to mine for the iron to forge the armor. You have to deploy an army here to Mandalore! You must send a full liberation force!"

Leia was at a loss of words at the information given to her. She knew Intel tried their best at gaining whatever knowledge they could but she never expected to hear a blockade was surrounding Mandalore or that slavery was being used for mining operations. Vince was right they had to commence a full scale assault to liberate the planet. After taking in the information she found her voice and answered the Jedi. "I agree. I will inform Mon Mothma of this new information and-" But the transmission was cut off. A stray shot hit the console ending communications. Vince swore and turned to the battle occurring. He at least was able to tell Leia of the new information. Now he hoped the Alliance would come to their aid and help Mandalore. "Transmission is away!" He shouted to Tapper. "Now let's-wait a minute where's Luke?" Only now did he realize Luke was not among them. He had been too focused on Leia to notice the young Jedi leaving.

"He ran off somewhere, Jetii." Voin answered taking cover from a hail of blaster fire. "He said he "felt a disturbance in the Force". What the hell does he mean by that?"

* * *

Luke Skywalker, the Rebel hero who destroyed the Death Star had sensed danger approaching swiftly. So he, doing what he could went off to confront it. He had to investigate it and stop this threat before it reached the bridge. He had also sensed an evil essence within the Force coming along with the threat. Going down many halls, he at last discovered the threat; a fully armed squad of Imperials.

However, these weren't the normal trooper in the army. No, these were the elite storm commandos! These elite troopers were encountered by Luke on Dantooine were he rescued the Imperial defector, Tycho Celchu. Back then the encounter was a quick skirmish and now it was full blown confrontation against a whole squad, what he hadn't expected was who leading them.

In front of the Commando's was a woman. She wore black armor, had long black hair, blood red eyes, and skin as pale as snow. His eyes spotted a lightsaber upon her hip. Realization came over him as he recolonized who this was!

The one Vince encountered on Teth. The Inquisitor Zenobia!

The commando's had immediately taken firing positions behind the Inquisitor ready to confront the Jedi.

"Well, well, well." She said in her eerie voice staring down the Jedi. "We meet at last, young Skywalker." She gaze upon the Jedi with delighted. She had sensed a disturbance in the Force prior to the _Dark Horse_ infiltration. Knowing right away it had to Silverton. She gathered up Storm Commandos and flew to the Star Destroyer, masking her presence within the Force. Once aboard she proceeded to make her way to the bridge undetected. That was ceased when the path was blocked by the famous Luke Skywalker, destroyer of the Death Star. To be honest, she was excepting Silverton to sense her, not Skywalker. For him to sense her while being masked by the dark side proved just how powerful he was. The boy had to be dealt with immediately!

Luke stared her down with hardened eyes. So this was the Inquisitor Vince told him about. Her appearance alone was enough to send fear into the weak. He sensed the darkness flowing around her like a snake coiling itself around its prey. She was dangerous! He was going to die and…no, he wouldn't die here! He was a Jedi, like his father before him! He could defeat her! He would defeat her! Yes! He could do it! He'd kill the witch, kill the commandos, escape, and-

"I sense the fear within you, Skywalker." The witch cut off the boy's train of thought. "I sense your fear of dying. Of never seeing your friends ever again. Oh but don't worry, they will join you…after you watch them die!"

Anger flared through Luke. His grip upon his weapon tightened and he rushed toward the Inquisitor, his face twisted in hatred for the woman! He wouldn't allow that to happen! Not if he had anything to say about it! Closing the gap between them he swung hard! The blue blade cut through the air heading straight to the darksider!

SLIZZ!

His attack was halted by a lazy block of Zenobia's red blade. A board look on her face as if insulting him. "How pathetic." She mocked a frown upon her face. "Your skills are insignificance compared to Silverton. You're no match for me, nor Lord Vader." She pushed his blade away and lunged forward.

Luke backed away batting away her jab and countering with another swing, this time aiming for her body. Yet like before his attack was blocked.

"Continue onward to the bridge. I'll deal with the boy." She ordered the commandos who rushed passed the two Force wielders to continue their mission. "I'm truly grateful I found you before Vader did. Because you won't escape." A flick of her wrist and door behind the Jedi was sealed shut. She pushed him away with her blade, making a small gap between them. "The old man proved a more capable fighter than you do, boy. I told you already. You can't defeat me."

"Shut up!" Retorted the blonde, his anger building.

"Make me."

"Argh!"

Luke swung again, his attack easily blocked like before. He tried again. Blocked. Another overhead strike! Parried! No matter how much anger he poured into his attacks he couldn't touch her. He couldn't land a hit on here. She was too skill and he was growing tired. He had to defeat her or at least stay alive till help arrived. He thrusted his weapon at the witch. The tip of his blade parried to the side were it dug itself into the wall. The steel melted from the hot energy produced by the blade. His opponents parry was followed by a counter attack, by swinging her blade at his face intending to end this now. Luke felt panic course through him! He threw his head back as far as he could his eyes watching the red blade sore pass him feeling the tip of the blade lightly graze his left cheek! The pain he felt wasn't excruciating, but it still hurt. Like a shot given by a doctor. He immediately stepped back trying to regain himself to attack once more. His widening of the gap was a mistake on his part.

Zenobia lunged forward assaulting the Jedi with fast powerful strikes intending to cut him down. To hell with Vader's orders to capture the boy. He was a Jedi, an enemy of the dark side, and if he wasn't killed now he would grow stronger and become a dangerous threat to the Empire. She would kill him. She would sever his head and deliver it, and the lightsaber, to her majesty.

Another slash at Luke again the attack being blocked. She had to admit the boy was skilled. Fear had replaced anger within his emotions but he was holding strong against her. He blocked her attacks perfectly. He was no doubt trained in Form III and was very aggressive with his attacks. So that meant he always used From V. Very impressive for him. Yet he was a Skywalker. She, like many, heard about his father, the Chosen One; Anakin Skywalker. He was a hero of the Republic but, like all the Jedi, a traitor to the Republic. He was than hero, he was a cunning warrior. She heard of his skills by many veterans of the Clone Wars who witnessed his incredible skills. With the skills he had, Anakin's son would gain those very same skills if he escaped. She would end this now. She launched another swing at the Jedi. Like all her attacks from before it was blocked. However, after this attack she threw her hand out, sending a Force push at him sending the Jedi smashing into the sealed door. A sinister smile crept onto her face watching Luke slide to the ground growing in pain and weapon lying beside him. He was now hers to kill. She would kill the son of Skywalker and-She suddenly stopped her approach, eyes flicking to the door hearing the heavy steel groining like it was being forced open.

Force opened…

Her smile dropped and brow furrowed. She raised her saber as the doors were force opened. Her face scrunched up more as she stared down the one man she hoped wouldn't arrive. Her red eyes stared into the man's green. Her voice was like a hissing of steam as she spoke his name. "Silverton."

Vince Silverton didn't reply only stared back at her his own brow furrowed. Thank the Force he arrived in time. Stretching out with his feelings, Vince pinpoint Luke's location, as well as the approaching Commandos. Voin and the others would take care of them. The bridge was no longer necessary to keep control over. It was time to go.

From his glance to Luke he saw the young man was exhausted from fighting and sensed the fear within him. Stupid boy. Foolish boy! He would have been killed had he not saved him. He stepped passed him ignoring his words and drawing his lightsaber preparing to fight the Inquisitor once more. "You will not harm him. You will not harm him ever again." Then he charged forward enhancing his movements with the Force. He swung hard, his blade crashing against Zenobia's! His mind focused on the battle with the Nightsister. Another swing was aimed to her and it was parried. He twisted his wrist swiftly blocking the counter attack.

Luke rose to his feet watching in awe at the incredible skills performed by the two duelist. So this was how a real lightsaber fight was. How warriors who skills were beyond his fought. This must have been how his father fought against dark siders in the Clone Wars. The duel continued on and on. Neither fighter gaining the advantage. They were evenly matched. As the two sabers clashed once more, there was a sudden, violent shake, as if a volcano was erupting! The lights flickered leaving the three in darkness for second with the only sore of light being the lightsabers! What the Force had that been!? Next thing he knew all the ships alarms were ringing!

 **"WARNING: DAMAGE SUSTAINED TO MAIN REACTOR CORE! SYSTEMS FAILING! ENGINES DAMAGED! SHIELDS OFFLINE! WEAPON SYSTEMS OFFLINE! CRITICAL HULL DAMAGE, 100%!"**

"Jetii we have a problem!" Voin yelled over the commlink. "Imperial forces tried preventing the sabotaging of the reactor. One of the chargers already set was hit and detonated prematurely! The explosion set off the other chargers planted! With the reactor critically damaged this ship won't last long! We have to get out of here!"

Vince heart skipped a beat at the words. That wasn't good! They had to get off this ship now! Now he had to end this duel now! Otherwise they would all be killed!

Speaking of the duel, the destruction of the reactor core occurring in the middle of it gave Vince the opening he need. Disengaging the saber lock with the witch and weaved his blade around to jab at her. It was seconds too late for the Nightsister to react and his blade grazed along her armored shoulder causing a grunt to escape from Zenobia. He swiftly brought his blade down to cut her right leg. Before he could deliver a serious blow he was blasted him away with the Force skidding across the floor.

"I will not allow either of you to escape!" Zenobia yelled rage filling her eyes. She threw her hands out releasing a stream of lighting at the two Jedi!

Luke stared in shock at the power displayed by Nightsister! Fear filled him once again. He was going to die! He would never complete his training and become a Jedi like his father. He would never see his friends again! He would- He was suddenly pushed to the side with a strange sound following suit. Looking up he saw Vince standing tall, his green blade blocking (or was it absorbing?) the lighting! So the weapon of a Jedi could perform another feat he wasn't aware about till now. Truly the lightsaber was something to not underestimate. Watching the scene before him was something he would never forget. It was like something out of a beautiful painting.

"What are you doing, Luke!? Don't stand there! Get out of here! Run for it!" Vince ordered the Rebel hero, his struggler against the deadly force lighting unwavering.

But Luke did not run. He stayed were he stood watching the battle unfold before him. He wanted to run but it felt as if something was holding his feet down with heavy weights. He wanted to help his master, his friend, defeat the witch so they could escape together. He had the perfect opening to attack the witch and kill her. Before he could act however another loud explosion echoed through the ship with another shake. A loud groaning followed suite.

 **"CRITICAL DAMAGE TO HULL! DECK 10 LOST! LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS FAILING! HULL DAMANGE 70%"** The emergency voice called.

"Run Luke! Run!"

Luke flinched, remembering the ghostly voice of Obi-Wan said the same thing after seeing him get struck down by Vader. He wouldn't let it happen again! "I'm with you, master!" He shouted eyes narrowed as he prepared to charge the Inquisitor! Before he could ever join the duel he was felt himself get launched off his feet down the hall! He slid across the floor watching hopelessly as Vince waved his outstretched hand and sealed the doors.

"No!" Luke jumped to feet rushing to the door trying to get it open. He remembered seeing Vince cut through another door with his lightsaber prepared to do the same thing! That was ceased however when Vince's voice rang through his head.

 _"Don't disobey me, boy! Do as you're told! Get off this ship now! That's an order!"_

Luke never heard Vince shout at him like that before. Hanging his head in defeat the young man turned his back and ran to the hanger. He doubled his pace hoping his allies hadn't ditched them. Upon reaching the hanger to find an intense firefight going on between the Mando's and Imperial's. The young Jedi answered the call to battle and flung forward his lightsaber igniting to cut down more Imperials. Fire blazing within his eyes. He blasted a group of stormtroopers setting up an E-web cannon flying. This action followed by the troopers screams alerted the rest of the Jedi's presence. Many turned their weapons on the young Jedi trying to eliminate him. But the Jedi was too quick. Another blast of the Force and many swings of his father's lightsaber added more corpses to the dead. Slaying the last Imperial he rushed aboard the ship.

"Where's Silverton?" Asked Captain Tapper his eyes scanning the gathers men seeing no sign of the Jedi Knight.

"He told me to go without him. He said he'd arrive soon." Luke answered sparing a glance to the hanger. He hoped his master and friend would make it in time.

 **"HULL DAMAGE 42%! BACKUP SYSTEMS FAILING! ENGINES OFFLINE!"**

"We gotta go!" Voin yelled preparing to tell the pilot to take off.

"No, there's still time!" Luke protested sensing Vince energy. Where he was however he didn't know.

 **"WARNING: MULTIPLE HULL BREACHES DETECTED! LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS OFFLINE!"**

"We are leaving!" Voin yelled to the pilot.

"No we can't we-"

" **HULL DAMANGE 35%"**

"We can't stay any longer, Jetii! We have to go!"

"Hold the ship!" Yelled the Jedi but his words weren't heard. The loading ramps to the shuttle started closing. Panic griped at Luke's heart and tried to rush to the cockpit to keep the ship from leaving but was held back to Tapper and Tau.

"Commander Skywalker, it's too late! General Silverton will have to find his own way off!"

"NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE WE CAN'T!" screamed the boy in protest. He didn't wanna loose another teacher. He was just about to break free but felt something hit him hard in the stomach knocking the fight out of him. He glanced to see Baylor standing before him a remorseful look on his alien face.

"Commander, there's nothing we can do. The ships gonna blow. I'm sorry."

Luke felt tears well within his eyes. He had lost so many precious people to him. His aunt and uncle, Ben, his best friend Biggs, his alliance comrades, now Vince. How many more would he lose in this war? Would he ever become a Jedi Knight like his father? Would the Jedi Order ever be rebuild like Vince promised? If Luke was the last Jedi then he would need to train himself as hard as he could to defeat Vader and his dark side minions.

On Mandalore, Fenn stared at the night sky watching the even unfold. The large tringle shaped warship slowly fell toward Mandalore, her tip entering the atmosphere like a sword stabbing its victim. Pieces of the hull were ripped off, cracks started appearing, and more holes opened up all over with each second. Then the reactor, already damaged by the detonators, started heated up from the intense heat from the atmospheric entry, and went critical! The Imperial warship's stern first exploded like an erupting volcano! A second afterwards, the whole vessel exploded! Debris of all shapes and sizes flew everywhere, the shockwave emanated by the blast rocked the pods and ships that were lucky enough to get out of range, those who were closet to the explosion were caught in it.

"Oya! Parjai!" Cheered the Mandalorian's who accompanied him.

"Ke nu jurkad sha Mando'ade!" Yelled another.

More yells were cried by the Mandalorian's there joy at seeing that Imperial warships showed the Empire wasn't invincible. They could beat them. They could free Mandalore!

All that was left to do now was wait for the strike team to return and hope the Jedi got word out to his Rebel Alliance for help. Minutes later a lone _sentinel_ landing craft approached the clearing were they stood in. Upon landing its ramps opened and out came the boarding party. However, something was wrong.

"Where is Silverton?" Mandalore asked when he saw the old Jedi wasn't among them.

"He…didn't make it, Mandalore." Luke said stepping forward his eyes were red from crying. "He couldn't make it back to the ship. I'm not sure whether he escaped or not."

Nobody spoke. Nobody said a word. All was silent in the clearing. They hadn't expected to hear a Jedi would die in this mission. Yet he was old and some doubted he could even fight against the Empire.

"He fought like a true Mandalorian." Voin said removing his head. The moon's light shining off his bald head and brown eyes looking around. "He was able to get that message out. The Rebel Alliance will come. When however we don't know."

Fenn nodded. "We shall honor him and those who died on this mission. They will not be forgotten for their valid actions tonight." He stepped forward toward Luke. "I've been getting reports all over Mandalore that my people are rise up and fighting back. That Star Destroyers destruction has caused a planet wide rebellion. Your master's actions in destroying that warship and calling for the Rebellion has earned my trust. So as promised, I will accept your assistant in freeing my people."

"Thanks…" Luke muttered.

Suddenly Tapper stepped forward, the dark skinned commando chose it was time for him to take charge for the time being since Luke was still hurt by Vince loss. "I'm glad to hear that. It will take time to liberate every planet but will nevertheless aid you till the Empire is completely driven out of your sector. For the time being however, sabotaging the mines and ceasing the slavery must come first. That will slow down production plans for the Empire's project."

"And with the rebellion occurring, Mandalore will be liberated within days if not weeks."

"We shall see." Tapper agreed looking to the stars hoping the Alliance would arrive sooner than later.

 **END.**

 **ReadXReview.**

 **26 pages. A very long chapter indeed. It took be a long long time to get this one done. Writers block, retyping, work, and preparation for college. I'm sure it could have been better but this is what I came up with. Don't worry this won't be the end for the Mandalorian's. They'll come back...**

 **Till then, May the Force be with you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**At last the next chapter is posted. My computer broke and is needing fixing so for the time being I've have been force to use a chrome book to write my story. It's been a pain in the ass typing it on here. Nevertheless, I have finally finished it and now working on the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Days passed and much occurred in that time.

The Mandalore Revolution, as it was called by the Mandalorians, carried on with thousands upon thousands of citizens rising up and fighting back against their Imperial oppressors. The Mandalorian Protectors had done much damage to the Empire too, sabotaging mines, freeing slaves, and recruiting as many as they could, their numbers swelling to the thousands as time went by. Weapons and armor were reclaimed and soon the Protectors had an army of their own. Though no vehicles were within their possession, they had numbers upon their side. Those who wanted freedom, but wished not to fight, chose to work as spies to try gathering vital information.

At the base of the Mandalorian Protectors, Fenn sighed running a hand along his face. Why exactly was he doing such a thing, it was because this was the fifth barracks captured with no important information.

Like the Rebels, he too wanted to put an end to that Imperial project. The project that brought the Rebels to Mandalore in the first place; the creation of lightsaber resistant armor constructed through the use of Mandalorian Iron.

The Mandalorian leader was fortunate that his people finally started fighting back, in doing so the production on the armor had come to a complete halt. The issue being that of sabotaging mining operations, slaves revolting, and convoy attacks.

Mandalore knew that with all this occurring at once, focus on the project would be a lot harder for Empire. Sure they could keep rounding up people but with so many Mandalorians fighting for freedom it was becoming very difficult and even if another force occupation force came the Mandalorians wouldn't die. No, they would rise and rise again till they were free from the Empire's control! Mandalore itself could be liberated alone. However, to free the whole sector would take much longer. With how large the Empire is and the limitless resources at their disposal, there battle against them could take months if not years. Hell the Empire could just keep sending expendable troops at them to prevent a total take over. This was why they needed the Rebel's help.

Speaking of the Rebellion everyone was asking the same question; where was the Rebel Alliance? Two and half weeks had passed and not one Rebel ship had been spotted within the skies of Mandalore. Did Vince transmission not get through? No, he made contact with the Rebels. Tapper was told he spoke to them. So where the hell were they? If complete control over the Mandalorian Sector was to be achieved they needed the Alliance help to do it. This sector didn't belong to the Empire! This was Mandalorian space and by the blood of their ancestors they would fight to the last man to see their homes taken back!

With another sigh Fenn looked around the table looking at the familiar faces. Clearing his throat he spoke. "We have dealt a great blow to the Empire by casing this revolt. I have wanted this. I have waited so long to see my people, my sons and daughters, rise up and fight back against tyranny that is the Empire. We have to do something more. Liberating slaves and stopping mining operations can't continue forever. We must achieve another major victory over the Empire to rally more support for liberation, but what exactly? I've thought of taking the whole Imperial blockade and hole the Empire hostage. Or capture a fortified base and make it our headquarters."

"What about the capital?" All eyes turned to Luke. "Why not commence a full out assault?" Said Luke, all eyes turning to him. "The resistances in the capital, as well as those around the planet are stretching Imperial forces thin. This could be our chance to take back the capital." He paused for breath and continued on. "The Rebel Alliance faced much worse odds and still won. Look at the Battle of Yavin, we destroyed their superweapon. We even liberated Mon Calamari from the Empire. Why there taking so long I'm not sure. However, I know there's no way we won't let Keldabe's defense stop us from achieving victory. We can achieve a major victory against the Empire by retaking the capital."

Fenn stared at Luke as if he were the greatest tactician in the galaxy! Why didn't he think of it before!? If they could retake the capital moral would skyrocket and the tide of battle would turn! They would achieve a major victory against the Empire! The warrior leader rose to his feet with a confident grin upon his face and turned to his second command. "Voin, gather our forces."

Hours later, hundreds of Mandalorians gathered within the war room. They were informed that a battle plan was formed. What it was however wasn't told. As the last warrior entered the room Mandalore stepped forward. The Mandalorians stood at attention upon seeing their leader.

"I am glad you have gathered. We have put together a daring plan that may gain us a great victory. Many may not live but those who fall shall be honored for their sacrifices in the coming battle." He paused looking at the men and women who fought and bled for the freedom of Mandalore and lived. "Warriors of Mandalore! Today we strike back and retake Keldabe!"

Like engines coming online the gathers soldiers cheered as one! War cries, claps, and even some swears to the Empire. The cheering died down when there leader waves a hand to silence them. When all was quiet again he spoke once more.

"Plans have been made to make sure this battle goes smoothly. As I said before. We are going to Keldabe to take it back from the Empire. We will take back the city and with luck possible find any valuable information on where to find the Imperial project. The very project that our beskar is being used for. That our people have been enslaved to mine for! With the revolt occurring in the city our manpower will doubled but don't take the Empire lightly. Defense will hopefully be weakened with the revolt but we must be on guard. I will personally lead the charge to capture the city. The Empire came and stole our planet's, stole our weapons, our people, and stole our honor! We will now show them the wrath of the shadow warriors! Gra'tua! Gra'tua will be ours!"

* * *

Keldabe, the capital of Mandalore, was just like any other city on the planet; streets filled with citizens, buildings as tall as the trees, and Imperial security. At least that's what it once look like, now however, the heart of Mandalore was in ruins, chaos!

The source of the chaos was that of the two factions battling for control over the city; the Galactic Empire and the revolutionaries of Keldabe. The Mandalorian fighters or Keldabe resistance, as they were called by the Empire, were a great hassle to deal with. It was expected to be an easy put down but it wasn't. These people were determined to kick the Empire out of the capital but if they wanted to they'd have to fight for it and fight they did.

Citizens within Keldabe took up arms against the Empire, first fighting with their bare hands and household items, in the days following Imperial weapons were collected by the resistance and soon both sides were engaged in shootouts turning the city into a battlefield! Corpses laid everywhere and blaster fire could be see exchanged by both sides from a bird's eye view. The resistances was proving to be very persistent to Imperial forces.

Hit and run attacks were knocking Imperial numbers down bit by bit. Ambushes on the streets were the worse, the streets were long and had many sharp turns in them making them excellent ambush points for the resistance to use against Imperial walkers that tried maneuvering through.

On and on the revolt continued and soon every street within the city was occupied by fighters of both forces. There was violence everywhere within the city, on the streets and buildings. The resistance had even set up barricaded on captured roads to prevent Imperial advances. These barricades were constructed with whatever the Mandalorians could get their hands on, such as furniture, vehicles, and even ruble from blown out buildings.

While these battles were occurring, the security checkpoint on the western entrance was very lax. So lax that the infantry guarding it weren't taking their posts serious. Well why shouldn't they? All the fighting was going on deeper within the city. Nobody had tried breaking out of the city and nobody would dare break into it! Two E-web cannons, two TX130, and a whole company would be more than enough to defend the west entrance.

"Sir, were we told about transports coming today?"

Those words caught the commanding officer's attention. Raising his macrobinoculars the colonel looked through them in the direction the trooper pointed to. Sure enough he saw a rather large convoy of transports coming out of the jungle road. This was curious. Command hadn't told him of any convoys coming in today. Did they not know there was a revolt going on in the city? Perhaps they were carrying reinforcements. Hopefully more E-web blaster cannons were carried within them. They could be used to slaughter the enemy and not be used to protect the governor.

The colonel frowned. That man was so paranoid! He was guarding his complex like it was fortress! If he wasn't then this revolt in Keldabe would be over already. But no, the governor had to think only of himself. Yet even with the man's actions it didn't matter. The Empire was having a difficult time in ceasing the revolts. Many wished to just leave the planet and cease the creation of this stupid project. Others, mainly being the high ranking officers, wanted to bombard the planet into submission. The Inquisitor however, told the Emperor of these suggestive actions and had forbade all them. The officers did not like this but knew they had no choice. Of course some of the revolts had been put down but still resistance was meet. It was stretching their forces thin. So quelling the Keldabe revolt wasn't going to be easy.

When the transports drew closer the colonel lowered the macrobinoculars. He motioned for the two tanks to block the path. This had to be done. Sure they were Imperial vehicles but a convoy of this man transports was a little suspicious. Plus he and his men weren't informed about this. He had to know exactly what they were doing here.

Suddenly all the transports stopped. The only one being coming forward was the leading transport. What the hell was-His eyes widened as he saw through the transparent steel window that nobody was driving at all! It also increased speed charging at them not stopping! He jumped to the side avoiding the transport! The dirt however would be the last thing he'd see!

The transport collided into the tanks and in doing so the bombs within the troop carrier section went off turning the three vehicles into a massive ball of fire sending metal every direction! Stormtroopers and officers were sent flying in all directions! Others hit the dirt trying to protect themselves best they could!

As the remaining Imperials tried to get themselves reorganized the many transports that stayed behind started advancing forward! In the cockpit of one of the vehicles, its two pilots were jeering with laughter while the third occupant stood behind them, hand outstretched, and starting at the accomplishment he performed.

It was the Jedi who had been piloting the transport with the Force. Through its connection he took control and rammed the vessel into the enemy. Vince would have been proud of his work. With the way clear the Mandalorians could storm the city.

Of course the enemy didn't know that beforehand. On the outside it looked to be just a normal convey of Imperial transports. But on the inside of each transport were Mandalorians armed to the teeth ready take back the capital. Yes, each Imperial transport there was captured by the Mandalorian Protectors in each of their successful raids on the mines. They had more than just transports, speeders, and blaster cannons had been taken too to strengthen their forces. The speeders however would do no good in urban warfare. But E-webs, which were carried in other transports, would provide most effective in defending barricades used by the citizens.

This was Fenn's plan; they would use the stolen Imperial transports to carry his men into the city to assist resistance fighters held up at barricades and capture key targets, such as barracks, hangers and communication array. The most important target to capture was the governor's building. He knew if they captured him, then the battle would be over and the Imperials would either surrender, retreat, or die to the last man. They would also hopefully obtain a great deal of important information. Fenn and Skywalker knew that if the Protectors attacked the capital and the revolutionaries saw this, their morale would skyrocket knowing their leader had come to save them and take back the heart of Mandalore. So there was no time to dillydally.

Each transport zoomed into the city bursting through the flame and stormtroopers that tried to stop them. Sneaking into the city could have worked but Mandalore wanted the Empire to know they were here. They had come to take back Keldabe!

As soon as the transporting carrying Skywalker and Mandalore turned a corner it came to a halt and deploy its loading ramp. Its cargo, a company of Mandalorians, rushed out their weapons raised for battle, eyes scanning all around for enemies. For the time being there was no opposition. With a clear path the warriors followed their leader through the streets. On and on they went always on alert should they walk into a trap. The sounds of battle could be heard all around then, blaster fire and explosions with occasional screams of dying or cheers of victory!

Fenn and his Mandos would not pause to help anyone. Their missions was to take the governor's building. Their fellow warriors would assist the Keldabe rebels. Yet it seemed odd they had not run into the enemy yet. Either they were too busy dealing with the others, or luck was on their side.

Swiftly entering a building the warriors huddled up onto the rooftop taking guard positions while scouts took to the skies in search for the governor's building.

"I hope this battle will end soon." Luke said to Mandalore.

"I much do not care, Skywalker. My men have waited for years to take back Keldabe. They have waited to strike back at the Empire and spill their blood."

"You let this battle carry on more and more of your will die. I thought you wanted to free them?" Protested Luke. He wanted the Empire to lose but to drag it out just to see the Empire loose resources would be a waste of manpower.

"I do…but I will not take away my men's gra'tua just to achieve a swift victory." The Mandalorian had his back to the Jedi starting out at the war torn city.

"Gra'tua?"

"Vengeance, Jedi. Vengeance. Gra'tua cuun, our vengeance. Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an! Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Bal kote, darasuum kote, Jorso'ran kando a tome. Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an."

Luke had no idea what he that last part mean. He didn't speak Mandalorian nor did he understand the blasted language. He didn't know if he was insulting him or was talking about something else. He didn't wanna know either way. There was a battle they had to win and thinking about a foreign language would get him nowhere.

"Mandalore, we found it. It's 10 clicks away from your current position. Enemy defenses are infantry, light walkers, and couple blaster cannons. There currently unaware of our presence at the time how do you wish to processed?"

"Stay out of sight and keep monitoring their movements will be there soon as we can." Swiftly ending the conversation Mandalore and his warriors took to the skies, carrying their Rebel allies who didn't have jetpacks, to where the scouts were located. When they arrived at the building occupied by the scouts, Mandalore looked down onto the streets. There indeed was a tight security outside the building.

"Hmm…AT-ST's, E-web cannons, shock troopers…damn this isn't gonna be easy." Muttered Tapper.

"You seem to know your Imperial stuff, Rebel." Commented Fenn.

"When you're a veteran of the Clone Wars and defector of the Empire you know your stuff." The dark skinned Rebel replied.

Tapper was indeed a veteran of the Clone Wars. Being one of the many non-clone officers within the army. Serving in many space and ground battles throughout the war. When it was reformed into the Empire Tapper continued to server them till he, like Jan Dodonna, defected to the Rebel Alliance seeing the evil deeds performed by the New Order. They were nothing like the Republic. They were racist, power hungry, arrogant, and evil. He gained the Alliance trust with knowledge about the Imperial navy and army. Indeed it wasn't much aid and felt useless to Rebels but his knowledge _did_ prove useful and it had been when he took part in a raid to sabotage a factory building the mammoth AT-AT's. After the success of that operation he would go on to fight many more battles against the Empire, were his knowledge would prove effect in achieving victory over the enemy. It had even aided in gaining the rank captain within the Alliance Special Forces.

"No matter what thought. Powerful as their defense seem we must break through, take the governor, and win this battle."

"That I can agree on." Fenn said scanning the building. Judging from the size of the building there had to be many levels on there the governor-

"I sense him! He's on the top level!" Luke called out.

"Thanks for the info, Jetii. What you plan to do, Mandalore?" Voin questioned turning to his leader.

Fenn stared at the top floor of the building. That was where the governor. That was here _his_ prize was. As much as he wanted the battle to go on, Skywalker was right, wasting time fighting would lose man power. "Ready you jetpack boys, were gonna bring the roof down on them."

"Was that a bad joke?" Tau questioned his answer ignored as Mandalore blasted off to the governor's building. The Weequay was grabbed by the arms and taken into the air. Tau tried not to scream. He hated doing this. He trusted the Mandos but one slip up and he'd possibly fall to his death. That and…He swallowed the lump in his throat trying to not look down. Yes the Rebel Weequay, Tau, was scared of heights and he wanted nobody to know about it.

Mandalore and his warriors, like before gathered atop the roof of the governor's building. The Empire seriously needed to think of better defenses.

"Now what? How are we supposed to get in?" Questioned one of the many warriors.

"Like this." Luke exclaimed stepping away from the gathered soldiers. He ignited his lightsaber and stabbed it into the ground and started running around them slicing through the roof.

"Ready those blasters!" Fenn ordered double checking his weapons ammo. His eyes staying on Luke knowing what was going to happen when he completed the circle. As he thought the whole section of roof they were standing on suddenly gave way and fell straight into the governor's room! There was a loud crash and many gasps of surprise. Fenn swiftly glanced around seeing the officers and stormtroopers standing there completely shocked at what they just saw! But who wouldn't be if they suddenly saw the ceiling come caving in with armed troops on top. Fenn's glancing stopped when he spotted exactly who he was looking for. His eye blue eyes staring malevolently into the wide brown ones of the Imperial governor. A vicious smile came to his lip knowing the man was probably terrified at the moment. "Hello governor. I've come with an offer. Surrender or be destroyed."

The governor was speechless too surprised by this sudden attack. He thought he had the area covered! How in the galaxy did they-stupid! He should have had snipers stationed on the roofs! Well no point in it now! "Kill them, double payment for the one to take Skywalker and Mandalore's lives!"

Luke jumped out of the circle swinging his lightsaber. The blue blade cutting the head off an Imperial trooper trying to react to the sudden surprise. He threw a hand out to his side sending a blast of the Force to an officer launching him through the air and slamming into the wall. Another swing of the blade and another Imperial trooper fell dead. He enhanced his movements with the Force making his reflexed fasted and stronger. He was just a blue blur to the enemy. He was too fast for them to it. One by one the enemy was being cut down by the Jedi.

The Rebels and Mandos burst from the circle shooting everyone in sight!

Fenn for his part rushed the governor knocking aside two officers who tried to stop him! He lunged over the desk tackling the scared man and pinning him to the ground, his EE-3 pointed at his face. "Now I'll ask you again. Surrender or be destroyed."

The governor was sweating bullet now. He knew the battle was lost. It was over. "I yield! I surrender!" He yelled loud enough to make everyone here. His cries were no deaf ears as the Empire continued fighting. He watched the last of his guards fell to the enemy. He was now alone and a prisoner of the Mandalorians.

Mandalore hauled the governor to his feet his weapon still pointed at his head. "Well would you look at that. Your enemy couldn't hear you. Now you're going to listen to what I want. Give the order to have your troops stand down. You'll surrender the city to us and you _will_ answer my questions. There will be no negotiations with you Imperial scum!"

"I can't give the order to surrender! I'm just a governor!" He exclaimed sweat coming down his face.

Fenn frowned behind his helmet. If that was the case then they had to keep fighting till the whole city was retaken. Before he could answer his next question blaster fire was heard. Turning around he saw stormtroopers rushing down the hall toward them! Fenn singled his warriors to take cover and fight back. The governor had to stay alive in order to know where Project Iron Star was! He would take care of the governor.

"Listen," He growled his grip tightening on him. "If can't give the order to surrender, then you'll hand over the information about Project Iron Star. Where it is?"

At the doorway Luke held his ground his blue blade a blue a deflecting blots back at the Imperials. Yet no matter how many he killed more and more kept coming! They had to take back the city one way or another! This would raise Mandalorian morale and deal a critical blow to the Empire.

The Mandalorians pushed forward refusing to let the enemy block them him in the room. They would see this day won. They wouldn't let the Empire take anymore from them!

* * *

" _As the hours passed the fighting continued with Imperials losing ground. As the sun began to set a cried was shouted out!_

" _Mando'ad parjai mar'e!"_

 _Mandalore said it means in common tongue. "Sons and daughters of Mandalore, victory at last!" This announcement was answered by loud cheers and clapping. The day was ours! Keldabe at last has been liberated. The news of this victory spread like fire across a burning forest! With the city lost the Imperial garrison retreated. We're currently building defenses. I hope the Alliance can arrive soon…"_

Luke stared at the words written within his datapad. The Jedi Knight was laying against the wall of the room he chose to sleep in.

The battle for Keldabe had taken longer than expected.

The Empire's resolve to hold out as long as they did had surprised the Jedi greatly. He expected them to surrender when the governor was captured. It had done the opposite and redoubled their efforts to crush the Protectors. It was in vain…Their efforts were profoundly destroyed. Their heavy weapons were turned against them and the Mandalorians knowledge of the city's layout and the multiple ambushes had turned the tide against them. It was after the capture of the barracks did they had no choice but to retreat.

In the end; Keldabe was liberated but casualties were high for the Protectors. Nevertheless, it was worth it. They had seized the day and the winners were the Mandalorians. However, before Imperial forces retreated they destroyed their communications array to prevent it from being captured. It was a crippling blow to the Mandalorians and Mandalore himself wasn't too happy about this. Without it they couldn't contact the Alliance.

He hoped they would arrive soon. It month was almost over and if they didn't arrive soon then he and last two Rebel Commando's would be stuck here for the rest of the war! He wondered if he would ever get back. If he did he'd have to inform High Command of the outcome of the mission and the death of….

Luke stopped his train of thought at once, his eyes softening. Vince…he missed him. He wished he hadn't stayed aboard the destroyer. Had he escaped he'd could have been here leading the charge against the Empire. Luke tightened his fists, he hated them so much. He remembered the anger he felt to the Empire after he aunt and uncle died. The killing of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his best friend Biggs, now Vince. He wanted to hurt them, to kill them! Make them suffer just as they made him suffer for the loss of so many loved ones!

Yet with the all battles fought, all lives he took, the young Jedi began to think maybe revenge was wrong. A part of him wished to relish in taking revenge on the Empire but…revenge was no the Jedi way. Anger, fear, aggression, revenge, hate, all of these were not the Jedi way and he most certainly hadn't been acting like a Jedi one bit. He could swing a lightsaber, he could use the Force, but the philosophies of the Jedi way had not been ingrained into his mind. Vince would be disappointment in him for his actions. He still remembered the slap and scolding he got from the old Jedi.

Like a grandpa to a child.

Grandpa to a child…

Luke felt tears well up in his eyes. He loved Vince like the grandpa he never had. He truly needed him. Without Vince who would train him? Who would help him overcome these challenges? Certainly not himself. He couldn't do it himself. He'd never be the Jedi his father, or Obi-Wan, or Vince ever were.

 _But you can._ Said an old wise voice. A voice he hadn't heard since…

"Ben?" He thought remembering the man who started his Jedi training.

 _Do not let your negative feelings consume you, Luke. Clear your mind. Remember what I, what Vince, have taught you._

With a long breath Luke sat in a meditative position. Inhaling a breath of air he held it for a long time before releasing it and the first of many negative emotions go. He remembered the words Vince told him.

 _When a Jedi draws their weapon they must be prepared to take a life._

 _A Jedi will only use its weapon for defense. Never attack._

 _Knowledge is granted to those who seek it for peace and harmony, not greed and power._

 _A Jedi can feel his strength flowing through the Force._

 _Meditation clears your mind. Calms your body._

Releasing a final breath Luke opened his eyes scanning the room. He felt…calm. At peace. But there was still some anger within him. Anger to the enemy. He shook his head fearing he may never let go of his hate but…he knew relying on them would never allow him to become a true Jedi. With that in mind he chose to mediate once more. To purge him mind of the tragedies of the past and move forward. Before he could do so however the door opened. "Voin, what can I do for you?" He asked sliding off the bed.

"Commander Skywalker, Mandalore wishes to speak with you."

* * *

Fenn looked at the datapad over and over again. Grateful to know the governor wasn't lying. He was sure the fool had been deceiving him he wasn't. This was where it was situated. His eyes continued to look over the words carefully.

Project name: Iron Star.

Purpose: Mass production armor forge out of Mandalorian Iron to create lightsaber resistant armor.

Location: 7-5-3-8-0-0-1-3-6

…7-5-3-8-0-0-1-3-6…

The location was east, east on the opposite side of the planet. So this was where it was situated. This was where the Beskar was being transported to! With this knowledge they could now commence a full scale assault on the base and put an end to the project one and for all. Of course to do so they would need ships and vehicle for the attack. Unfortunately, there was no way they could build either fast enough to attack the project's location. They'd need designers, builders, resources, money, and time. All of which Fenn didn't have time for at the moment. Perhaps when Mandalore was liberated, or when they acquired the materials, or if the Alliance ever arrived they could do so. For now his focus would be building defenses for Keldabe.

The defense wouldn't be much however. Most of the Empire's vehicles had been destroyed in the battle and what remained was still in their possession when they retreated. Leaving the Protectors without suitable vehicles for ground and air.

Air support…air support would have been something he really wished they had. There wasn't a single starfighter hanger in Keldabe. The only hangers being those of the spaceports.

Although Fenn was glad Keldabe was back in Mandalorian hands, he hoped they'd have obtained vehicles within their army. The upside however was they had obtained a great deal of heavy weapons, such as rockets, mortars, blaster cannons, and a few mines.

There was another upside to this victory too, with Keldabe liberated thousands of citizens flocked to join the fight against the Empire. More and more joined the ranks of the Protectors, and reports were coming in of towns liberating themselves of Imperial control. The tide was slowly turning within their favor.

It was all thanks to the plan of Vince to destroy a Star Destroyer to make the people rise up and fight back for freedom. That man, that Jedi…he didn't know him much but he would honor the old general's actions to make his people rise up and fight back for freedom.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and looked to find Skywalker approaching.

"Glad to see you. The good governor was glad enough to hand over the location of the project but," He frowned handing the datapad to the Jedi. "It's on the other side of the planet. Out of our reach, and in a location were none of our bases are situated and that is a problem I wish to speak to you about. Firstly; with no vehicles captured in the battle we have no way to transport our forces over nor attack it with full force. Walking will take too long, and the ground transports would run out of fuel long before we arrive. Those damn Imperials!" He swore banging the desk roughly. "If we hadn't let them take their shuttles we've have had this blasted problem solved. We could fly to the project just like we did with the Star Destroyer."

Luke had no reply for this and kept quiet, deciding to let the Mandalorian do the talking.

"Well, at least Keldabe is back in our possession. Mind you, we did take some casualties but the prices were worth it. Our vengeance, the Empire has lost much and the city."

"But they were able to cut transmissions before there retreat. We have no way to contact the Rebel Alliance. I hope they arrive soon. I do not wish to be stuck here till we free the whole sector." Said a new voice with a grumble in its tone. The speaker was Tapper.

"Oh and why say that, Captain?"

"Have you've forgotten this is an Alliance mission and I, as well as Luke and Tau, belong to the Rebellion? We need to get back to them. If we keep waiting will have to steal a ship off planet. We need to report the loss of General Silverton and other commandos. This will greatly damper our forces and drop morale will drop."

"I think you're forgetting where I said I'd help you."

"Yeah only to see your people freed!" Spat the dark skinned Rebel his eyes narrowing.

"If it wasn't for us you'd be out there wandering the jungles ending up as food for the animals or prisoner to the Empire!" Retorted Fenn.

"Stop both of you!" Luke said stepping between the two men. "Fighting won't get us anywhere! Captain Tapper, I understand your frustration for waiting but we still must see the destruction of Project Iron Star. We now know where it is and once we seek transportation over to it we can stop it once and for all. You're dismissed." He watched the commando glare at the pair before turning without a salute and mark out the room. Once gone, Luke chose to address Mandalore. "Project Iron Star will have to wait. It's obvious to all that we must set up defenses for the city. Our victory will bring the full might of the Empire down on us. They'll return and want to reclaim."

If Mandalore was worry he didn't show it. Instead he snorted and looked to the jungle on the horizon. "Let then try."

* * *

Morning came, the ground was damp, rain had softened the terrain overnight and a thick fog fell over the landscape. The only sound being the birds and the dripping of morning dew on the jungle leaves.

It was soon replaced by a loud booming sound, like an earthquake or the booming of thunder in the distance! It grew louder and louder, till a shaped came forth within the fog. It was tall and grey skinned like the sky above, its legs were long and thick reaching up to a large body shaped almost like an uneven box, and connecting to that body through a short neck, was its head, also shaped like a box but more even.

This strange animal, along with its brethren of the same shape and size, came trumping and thumping out of the fog like a pack of hungry beasts in search for food. The animals of Mandalore and had no idea was it was. However, the people of the people…the people of the galaxy knew exactly was it was…

This was the terror of all infantry, king of the battlefield, like a monster sung in tales of old it frightens all into surrender, less it be those with the bravest of hearts to face such a mighty foe! Its name alone is enough to make soldiers quiver in fear! This, was the fearsome AT-AT!

Yes, All Terrain Armored Transports, the bane of the Rebel Alliance. The primary war machine of the Imperial Army used to crush all enemies. It's armor build to be near impenetrable like that of the Zakkegs on Dxun and blaster cannons powerful enough to obliterate defenses with a few volleys. With these titans leading the charge reclaiming Keldabe would be a piece of cake and in command of this force was the former garrison general of Keldabe and man to order the retreat, General Knox.

He had furious at his failure to defend the city, to be beaten by these terrorist! Now he had to lead the counterattack to take back the city.

The Imperial General was a smart man, passing the academy with high marks but refused to get his hands dirty in combat. Meaning he'd never set off on the battlefield at all. As a general of an army he's place was at the command center, safely guarded, observing the battlefield. He'd command battles from either be a base or mobile command center, but in this situation all he had was a makeshift outpost upon a hill overlooking the battlefield.

The Imperial General frowned, his request for the 2nd Armored Division, 7th Legion, and 130th Heavy Assault Battalion to assist in the attack were denied by the Inquisitor. All he had were what remained of his garrison situated in Keldabe. It truly was infuriating. That damn witch didn't give care about the capital! Keldabe was the heart of the Mandalorians. She scoffed at his needing of more troops saying he had enough to crush this rabble. Truly she underestimated this "rabble"! They had, started a planet wide revolt and reclaimed the capital. Nevertheless, he has his duty and would see the city reclaimed.

His plan was simple; surround the city and overwhelming the enemy with superior numbers, and if Skywalker refuses to surrender, he'd have him captured and brought to Lord Vader. Yes, he could see it now. Skywalker would be delivered and Lord Vader and then the Dark Lord would promote the successful general to highest rank in the Imperial Army; Grand General! The rank all army officers should strive for! He'd claim are the reward, capture of Skywalker and the crushing of resistance once and for all! Yes, all the glory would go to him he'd-

"Sir."

Knox's black eyes fixed on the officer addressing him. A frown forming him his face at his thoughts being interrupted. With a clear of his throat he answered the man who responded immediately.

"Sir, our forces have engaged the enemy but heavy resistance is slowing by a minefield, snipers, mortars, and entrenched infantry."

Knox looked down from the hill to the battlefield; AT-AT's marched forward firing effortlessly upon the entrenched defenders, AT-ST's covering there exposed flanks. Closer and closer they drew to the city not halting in their assault on the enemy. He could see the Mandalorian defenders within their trenches refused to retreat. It was admirable to see these warriors stand firm and fight back, unlike the Rebel scum who ran in fear at defeat. Nevertheless, this rabble defense would be broken and once inside the city they would spare no one, as orders by the Inquisitor.

The general snorted. "It's a futile gesture. They know the end is near and are going to kill as many as they can. If we are prevented entry into the city well… you will see when it is time. For now, tell all troops to continue advancing and crush there feeble defense."

* * *

Commandos, the best of the best within every army, specialized training make them a force to be reckoned with among common soldiers. Missions performed by them ranged from infiltration, sabotage, reconnaissance, assassination, capture, rescue, and search and destroy all done behind enemy lines, so it was a strange sight to see two commandos trained for such missions fight on the frontlines but in the current situation however, it was necessary. Keldabe was being attacked and all troops were needed to defend it.

It was in the trench of the northern defense that one of these commandos was situated manning an E-web blaster cannon and firing endlessly upon the enemy. Captain Tapper swiveled the cannon to the left blasting another stormtrooper off his feet. This was too easy, the white armor made them easy targets to take out and they were on an open field without cover. Movement to the right caught the Rebel attention making him cease the firing of the weapon to check what it was. A Mandalorian aimed a rocket launch toward an AT-AT.

"Aim for their neck if you can!" The dark skinned man called over the sound of battle and return his focus back to defending the city. He had said in the briefing before the battle over and over again that AT-AT's were weak at the neck. The neck was the soft spot and a well-placed shot would bring it down.

Listening to the advice the warrior moved along the trench a little to get a clear shot of the neck. When he got it he pulled the trigger letting loose the rocket! It soared through the air toward the walker nothing stopping its travel till it made contact with the neck. A great explosion erupted from the impact shaking the wake. It turned its head to wherever the attack came from preparing to counterattack but it was too late, a second rocket was fired second after the first at the same area severing the head sending it plummeting down to the ground with its armored body toppling over like a dead animal!

Tapper grinned at the success, one down and many more to go!

He knew he shouldn't be smiling over this achievement, a minor loss like that did little to hinder the Empire's advance. They continued on and on, there AT-AT's heavy cannons firing onto the city blasting buildings to pieces and obliterating Mandalorian defenders but still the Protectors held firm returning firing at their opponents. The Mandalorians determination to hold out and win was proving a major hassle to the Empire. Their choice to not abandon their positions was admirable to Tapper.

The Mandalorians were not like the Rebel Alliance. They weren't common folk fighting for freedom to liberate the galaxy, nor were they farm boys seeking adventure and blowing up superweapons, nor smugglers looking for money to pay off debts to Hutt's, and certainty not Jedi war veteran, they were warriors! Men and woman born and raised in the principle of war! These warriors were the ones, the only ones capable of fighting Jedi and Sith. If the Rebel Alliance was more like these warriors this war would've been won long ago.

More and more Imperials fell by Tappers hand. He didn't know how much longer the battle would go but he was certain one side would break first and he hoped it would be the Empire. Their relentless assault was putting strain on the defenders, it was dwindling away their numbers and ammo. Soon they'd have nothing but their bare hands to fight with!

Suddenly a noise came from overhead forcing him to look to the sky and swear loudly! Flying toward the city were TIE bombers escorted by TIE fighters! Were the hell did those come from!? He never saw a single starfighter hangers within Keldabe, meaning these ships must have been reinforcements sent to provide air support!

Wasting no time Tapper aimed toward the sky as best he could fire at the blue starfighters hoping to do some damage to them before they dropped their payloads. It was in vain, the cannon couldn't reach them and what rockets remained were used on the walkers. Releasing his grip on the cannon he dived for cover as a shower of laser fire came down upon them! Dirty fell upon the commando and he could hear the screaming of the dying who were cut down by the TIE's. Looking to the sky he saw the bombers fly over toward the city and a second later heard the sound of falling bombs and explosions behind him!

Those monster bombed the city! They bombed the citizens!

"Stand your ground! Let no Imperial set foot in Keldabe again! Forward! Fight my brothers and sisters of Mandalore! Fight!" Shouted a warrior rallying the defenses to carrying on fighting.

Tapper scrambled to his feet looking back onto the city. Buildings were destroyed, firing burned, and smoke rose into the air. Those poor people within thinking they'd be safe. Growling at the Empire's evil act he grabbed a blaster and joined the rallied defenders in the fight to stop the Empire. There were many more walkers still out there coming from all sides but not one man or woman would leave their post. They would stand their ground to the last man!

* * *

In the command center, Mandalore's face contorted into one of uncertainty as he watched the battle unfold. And why shouldn't he make such as expression, Imperial force had air support and overwhelming numbers that were steadily whittling away the defenses, and the city itself was assaulted second ago! The battle was turn in the Empire's favor but Fenn and his men wouldn't surrender! No, even if the city was breached and only a handful remain, they would fight till the last warrior! Fenn hoped that'd never come to pass though, there had a planet, a whole sector, to liberate from Imperial rule!

This wasn't a band of freedom fighters, or droids, or clones that the Empire was fighting. They were fighting Mandalorians, the greatest warriors to ever live! Warriors who fought the Jedi Order and the Republic, who made the galaxy fear them, and whose ancestors created legacies so great that pages of history would never forget them as mere legends! Let the Empire send all the cannon fodder they want, they would lose a thousand for each warrior who fell!

This wouldn't be a glorious last stand against an evil Empire! This would be just another battle fought on the surface of Mandalore. A battle to determine the outcome of Keldabe and its occupants. Should they hold out, another victory for the Mandalorians but should it fall it would just be occupied once more and possibly have its inhabitants slaughtered! Fenn would not let that happen on his watch, Keldabe would not fall to the Empire again!

Fenn could see Imperial forces start to breach their lines. The southern defense was faltering under pressure and the west defense was breached the defender retreating into the city. Mandalore said should their defense be breached, they'd pull back to the city and use to their advantage. This wouldn't be easy however with those blasted Imperial TIE flying around dropping bombs on their heads! Speaking of TIE's his eyes took notice of a bomber flying over the city toward-

"Everyone out! Out now! Their sending a bomber to hit the command center move, move!"

Fenn threw on his helmet, grabbed the nearest weapon and bolted for the exit with his warrior's pursuit. He turned down corridors, and ran through doors yelling aloud to get out the barracks. Finding a window, he smashed through it igniting his jetpack and zoomed away from the danger zone! Looking back he watched the TIE bomber drop its payload upon the barracks turning it and those who were unlucky to escape into a burning wreck of twisted metal and charred corpses.

He would mourn the dead later, for now they had a battle to win!

"Mandalore," Addressed one of the warriors. "Do you think we can hold out?"

The leader of the Protectors turned and gave his truthful answer. "No, I am not sure. All I can do is hope for the best that we win this battle."

Hope for the best indeed, with how things were going now only a miracle could save them and that miracle would occur soon. He shook his head and addressed the woman again. "I-" But he was short by a TIE fighter zooming overhead its cannons firing at whatever it was targeting. He glared toward the sky wishing they had air support, those damn ships had come down from the blockade within orbit. "Come we must join the battle and push the enemy out." And he took off down the streets in search for his fellow warriors.

* * *

At the other side of the city within a blown out building was a company of Mandalorians engaging advancing Imperial forces.

Among them was Tau, who kept firing from his position. The alien ducked behind cover as fire came his way once spotted. He tossed aside his empty magazine and pulled out his last ammo clip. He stared at it for a long while. Was this out he was going to die? On the warrior culture planet Mandalore surrounded by Mandalorians? Would death finally taken him to join his comrades in arms? If it be so…then let it be as a soldier who fought to the end, not a coward hiding!

Loading his last power cell he popped out of cover giving a loud battle cry in his native tongue and unloading onto the Imperials. Taking out one trooper, than two, three, four, and so on! He chucked a piece of rock at the enemy, sending an officer crashing to the floor dead, face bloody and broken by the impact.

"Come on you dogs let's see what you got!" The brown skinned alien screamed definitely in his native language again. His eyes darted left and right as more and more Imperials converged on him. Movement to his left forced him to turn and see a Mandalorian fall dead. Another good man dead. He aimed down sight again and pulled the trigger but no energy bolts came forth. He was out of ammo!

Tau cursed and tossed the empty weapon away taking up the fallen Mandos EE-3 and continued shooting. Still the enemy advanced as more and more fell on both sides of the shootout. The Empire would soon overrun them and they'd have to scatter again in order to survive the battle.

Suddenly a clanking sound caught the Weequays attention. Looking to the sound he saw rushing around a corner another company of stormtroopers escorted by a pair of Scout walkers. He narrowed his eyes alerting his allies of the new arrivals. This was hopeless, they'd be dead by night!

The two walkers stomped forward, aimed their cannons at the defenders and opened fire!

Tau grunted as dirt rained upon him but refused to yield to the enemy. If they had more firepower they could bring down those walkers and finish off the stormtroopers. But all they could do was hold out till they fall or a miracle happened.

As the walkers kept up their fire, the infantry advanced under their protection gleeful to win this shootout.

Tau in the meanwhile was taking cover behind a large piece of rubble glancing around at his Mandalorian allies. "We need better cover!" He called over the explosions. "We need-"

"Freeze! Agh!"

The stormtroopers reached their building and soon the battle had become close quarters! The Mandalorians fought like krayt dragon's defending their homes! Their aim dead center on the Imperials helmets making them easy targets but more and more Imperials charged forward replacing their fallen comrades.

Tau slammed the butt of the rifle into a trooper's helmet knocking him off his feet. He winced in pain from the grazing of a blaster shot to his shoulder. He grabbed two E-11's and began firing like a crazed man. If this was how he was to die then he'd take as many as he could with him! "For the Rebellion!"

Another shot hit his other shoulder and two more shots graced his body and left leg. But he refused to fall. He'd stand tall like his allies till death would take him! Throwing aside the empty weapons he reached for a T-21 but felt immense pain sore through his body and sent flying through the air and roll down a hill, his face cutting against jagged rubble till he reached the bottom.

Quickly he scrambled to his feet and tried climbing back up the hill to help his allies. He ceased however when he saw the walkers fire once more upon the building with grenades!

He swore and rolled down the hill to get away from the deadly weapons. The explosions and screaming of dying rung through his head! Reaching the bottom again he ran for it to get away from the overrun position to find cover and hopefully link up with allies nearby. As he took his tenth step pain shot through not his left but both legs and sent crashing through the floor! He swore again pushing himself up, blood dripping from the wounds gained by the cuts on his body.

"It's over Rebel, give up."

Tau grit his teeth at the order and stirred in pain at the wounds. He was done for, he had no weapons, his body was in pain, and possibly dying from the wounds gained in the battle. There was no way he could escape now. With a sigh he carefully rolled himself onto his back hands raised in surrender a frown on his face. "I surrender." Tau said glaring hatefully at the Imperials waiting for them to drag him off to the spice mines of Kessel.

Two soldiers marched forward to do so but were suddenly sent crashing to the floor both having a large hold within their helmets.

The Imperials dropped into battle positions looking around for the shooter or shooters but saw nothing as another stormtrooper was sent to the grave, then another, and another! Till the officer fell last.

Tau blinked in surprise wondering who saved him. His answer was given by the sound of jetpacks and the landing of boots on the ground. He craned his head to who arrived and saw not one, but a squad Mandalorians; three wielding sniper rifles and the fourth carrying med equipment. Before the Weequay could talk he was hoisted up by two of the snipers and flown to a rooftop where he was laid out upon. Tau couldn't suppress the agonizing pain coursing through his body that felt like crashing into a speeder bike and sent flying into a wall.

Nevertheless, he was indeed grateful to be saved. The Force was truly looking out for him. His life was now in the hands of the Mandalorian medic who searched his body for wounds needing treatment. Tau's minor wounds were wrapped in bandages while his more serious wounds, mainly his legs, back, and stomach were treated by bacta patches. While the medic saw to his injuries Tau spared a glanced to the other Mandos who stood on guard watching for any Imperial movement.

"There that should do it. This should keep you alive long enough for a full bacta treatment once this battle ends." The Mandalorian medic said completing his work. "Movement will be difficult but you must try and stand if you're to find shelter from the battle, were open targets for their fighters."

"Shelter from the battle? Nonsense I can keep going." Tau protested doing his best to stand on his own finding it difficult with the wounds on his legs forcing the snipers to support him.

"Not in that state you're not. Now let's get you out of here."

The Weequay tired to protest again but was stopped like before being forecfully grabbed by two of the warriors and carried away to safety. He hoped the others were having better luck than him.

* * *

Luke and Voin were back to back fighting Imperials on both sides. They, with a company of warriors were what remained of the west defence. They were in terrible condition. Ammo was running low, and many were wounded, including Voin, who sustained wounds in the left shoulder and stomach. His helmet was now discarded after receiving a great dent on the left side rendering it useless. Luke on the other hand had to switch to his lightsaber after running out of energy cells for his pistol. The blue blade deflecting shots back at their owners.

"Never thought I'd die side by side with a Jetii." Remarked the red armored Mandalorian gunning down another Imperial.

"What about dying side by side with a warrior?" Luke asked a sincere smile on his face. Though his training wouldn't be complete he would die on his feet like a Jedi, like Vince alongside his comrades.

Voin glanced over to the Jedi. Once he looked down on the boy seeing him as brash and arrogant. rushing into battle but as time went on he grew to respect the boy as a fighter. A fighter who if Mandalorian would have gained much honor in the battles fought together. Now he saw Skywalker not as a boy or a warrior, but a Jedi, a Jedi he befriended in a short time. He cracked a grin at the question adrenaline coursing through his body. "Yeah…could do that."

Luke refocused on the battle at hand remembering the Force push technique. He threw his off hand forward unleashing a powerful blast of the Force at the advancing Imperials sending them flying through the air and come crashing back down dead. With his side clear he turned his attention to the enemies facing Voin. His swordplay of Form III was exactly as Vince taught him. But even he wasn't unlimited, he could feel his energy start depleting. They couldn't keep this up, they'd be overwhelmed eventually and the city would fall.

Before he could speak to Voin, the Jedi was suddenly sent flying by an explosion from a rocket launcher. He gasped in pain as he landed painfully onto jagged rocks. He scrambled to his feet to fight on but stopped when he saw TIE bombers approaching quickly, their bombs ready to rain death on the city again. He stared at the ships, despair filling him. It was hopeless, their defense was breached, the Empire had air support, and numbers were on their side.

" _Hope is not lost."_

Luke's eyes widened at Ben's words. Then he started to heard another sound coming from the skies, from above beyond the clouds. As it grew closer it became clear they were starship engines, engines he immediately recognized. Hope filled his heart and as he looked to the cloudy sky all his dread left him. "THE REBEL ALLIANCE HAS ARRIVED!" He cried a voice over the sound of battle.

Indeed it was, diving out of the grey clouds where X-wings and Y-wings their cannons unleashing a barrage of red rain onto the Imperial bombers and ground forces! The fighters broke off their dive bombing flying to other sections of the cities to provide air cover.

The Mandalorians cheered in joy at this miracle given to them. Some however, weren't pleased by this, Fenn being one of them who scowled up at the Rebel ships. Whoever was in command of this taskforce needed answering for taking so long to arrive. How many could have been saved in this battle had they arrived sooner? Who could have been saved? He wondered shaking his head as he laid against a wall staring up at the grey sky.

Soon he saw a company of therteen GR-75 transports, escorted by another another wave of fighters, appeared flying down to Keldabe, each landing within a large clearing within the battle ruin city, one landing a ways off from where Mandalore rested.

The leader of the warriors watched infantry rush out into the city to search for Imperials stragglers. He raised his communicator to helmetless head and gave orders to his warriors to provide aid to their saviors and drive Imperials off! With his order given he finally let exhaustion take over. He would speak to the Rebels once the Empire was gone for good.

He looked to the skies once again to see two Nebulon B frigate sore over the capital firing their turbolasers at Imperial forces outside the city. Yes, it truly was mericle the Alliance arrived in time.

* * *

Luke watches the battle start to wind down as the minutes ticked by. Rebel ships destroying the Imperial forces, showing no mercy to them. The more they killed, the more casualties would be dealt to the Imperial gassion. Glad as he was his heart held sadness, for among the dead in was Voin, whose face was badly burnt on the left side and a deep wound upon his head. "Voine, we did it." He said aloud to himself wishing the warrior was still alive. Mourning over his dead comrade would have to wait however, he needed to speak to the Alliance leader of task force. Gathering up his emotions he approached one of the many soldiers helping defend the sector

"Soldier, I need to speak to who's in charge of the task force."

So the Jedi was lent a communicator to make contact with Korthis Bar'tha, who was recently promoted to Colonel. "Colonel Bar'tha, this is Commander Skywalker do you read me?"

"I read you Commander." Replied the Bothan. "Mandalore requests a meeting with you and I. He isn't pleased and will need some explaining for the delay."

"Something I'd like to know too." The Jedi said to himself. "I'm on my way." he answered the Colonel and made haste to meet with Fenn and Korthis.

* * *

Korthis looked between the two humans, one being very unhappy. He was quite surprised to heard the disastrous approach to planet and the loss of Vince during the Star Destroyer assault. This news would be devastating to the Alliance. Sorrow filled his soul. It was he who convinced the Jedi to join the war. All they had now was a still-in-training Jedi leading them now. Nevertheless, they couldn't let this make them lose hope. The Alliance came to Mandalore to stop the Empire's project and Korthis would see it was finished. He cleared his throat to speak but was cut off by Mandalore.

"Why the hell were you so late in arriving!? You know how many could have been saved had you arrived sooner!?"

Korthis stared at the warrior who's face was filled with furry. He predicted this question would be asked. He wondered if Skywalker wished for an answer too. Would the reason be enough to calm the enraged leader? Again he cleared his throat and spoke calmly. "The reason," He paused looking between the two humans again then sighed. "High Command has been uneasy about sending a full liberation force. We want to liberate Mandalore but we are not like the Empire. We don't have a galaxy spanning military. Amassing manpower and resources are taking a long time and to send a large portion of the Alliance here would make it a big target. So for now I was given command of a strike force to make contact with the Mandalorians. That is why we took so long, Mandalore, hate us if you wish but we can't risk the whole Alliance fleet for one planet and you should be glad we were even able to send a strike force to assist you."

Fenn suppressed a growl of frustration at the answer but the Bothan wasn't wrong however, assembling a massive invasion force to free his planet would take a long time and make it a large target for the Empire to attack. Plus this task force had proven its assistant in turning the tide of battle. With these reinforcements they could now launch a full scale assault on Project Iron Star and put an end at last. He rubbed his face and expressed a tired sigh. "Well I guess this is good enough then. At least you arrived in time, but what about the Imperial blockade within orbit?"

"That wasn't an easy battle but we did destroy two of the five capital ships before driving them off. Our fleet will stay in orbit to maintain a defense while our ground troops help attack project. Speaking of which you told me you acquired the location?"

Before Mandalore could answer one of his soldiers suddenly rushed into the room panting heavily as if he had just run all around the planet. "Mandalore, a civilian speeder is approaching the city from the east."

The three men looked to one another then rose to their feet to see what was so important about this speeder. The trio made haste to the eastern entrance and arrived in time to see said transport arriving. The guards stated up front signaled for it to halt which it did. The vehicle powered down and out stepped a man whom nobody expected to ever see.

Luke being the most surprised out of everyone and the happiest. The figure was still the same but wearing civilian clothing. "Master." He said running to the man and embracing him in a hug.

Vince Silverton returned the hug patting Luke on the head as well. "Hello, Luke. Long time no see." His eyes flickered to Fenn "Mandalore," then to Korthis. "Korthis Bar'tha, I haven't seen you in a long time. How goes your spy missions?"

"My spying days are over, sir. It's Colonel now, General. I'm in command of task forces."

Vince was about to congratulate the Bothan but cut short by Luke.

"I thought you were dead?"

Releasing his student he gained some distance for a little space before speaking. "I do have some explaining to do. Yes I fought the Inquisitor and managed to escape. I tried to get back to the hanger but with the wound I sustained, which I will explain later, was slowing me down. So I had no choice but to jump into an escape pod and not a moment too soon either for the Star Destroyer exploded. However, the explosion sent my pod spiralling out of control to the southern region of the planet. Like the last time I was in a pod, it wasn't a soft landing. I sustained more wounds and a crack on the skull. I thought I had been trapped in another jungle or one of the barren deserts. The Force however proved otherwise. I had in fact landed near a village. A village fortunately unoccupied by the Empire. With their aid they sheltered me and healed me to full health. Unfortunately, they had no hospital and my wounds had to be healed through stitches and bandages." He showed truth to the wounds by lifting his shirt to show a large scar on his right shoulder. "But enough of that, I see much has occurred in my absence. The capital has been freed and the Alliance arrived."

"Just in time too. Your Rebel friends arrival couldn't be sooner. We were almost overrun." Fenn said glaring at the Bothan. "But now that they were we can finally take the fight to the Empire. We can destroy their blasted project. Come their is much to speak of, Jedi."

With a nod Vince followed, Luke beside him.

"What happened? How did you sustain that wound?"

"This was a parting gift by the witch but don't worry." A sly grin slowly came to his face. "I made sure to give her one too."

* * *

"Your failures have left me questioning your skills."

"My skills are more than enough to kill the Jedi, Lord Vader!"

"Yet you prevented him escaping you multiple times. He escaped Teth with you not joining the pursuit, you failed to save the _Dark Horse_ , stop the Rebels from sending a message for reinforcements, quell the rebellion on Mandalore, as well as protect the planet, and you failed you save Project Iron Star from being destroyed."

Zenobia whirled around glared hatefully at the Imperial General. She was not happy one bit! Her failings had been reported to Mortem who in turn reported this to Vader. When she got word of this she stormed into his quarters ready to raise hell on him only to see he was in talk with the Dark Lord himself via hologram. Now here she was being scolded like a child by the supreme commander of the Empire. She turned back to the Sith hoping to make him understand. "My Lord, all the Jedi I've hunted have NEVER escaped me. This Jedi-"

"Is more skilled than you apparently. Perhaps the usage of bounty hunters would be more suitable." Mortem interrupted

Zenobia once more turned her eyes blaring with anger. She wanted to strangle him right then and there! Bounty hunters!? Bounty hunters were inadequate to hunt Jedi. They couldn't do what Force wielders could. But the Jedi Order was crushed by an army of Clone troopers and there many were Jedi hunters within the galaxy, GI-88 and Boba Fett to name a few. Yet even those rogues couldn't do what she or Vader could with the Force.

Before she could retort Vader spoke once more. "You will double your efforts and kill that Jedi. Fail the Emperor again…and I will order the hiring of bounty hunters." With those last words Vader's image disappeared.

Zenobia whirled around still glaring at the Imperial General. Oh how she wanted to cut him down right where we stood!

"I have no regrets for contacting Lord Vader, Inquisitor. Your methods have cost us valuable resources that would be better suited on the battlefronts fighting the Rebellion. Not chasing after a Jedi that you were ordered to kill." His eyes glanced to her waist seeing her hand near her lightsaber. Itching to use it and kill him. He rose a brow and look back into her red eyes. "If you think killing me will satisfy you then by all means, strike me down and search for another General to take command for your forces."

"Hold your tongue, human!" The Nightsister finally snapped. "Your words mean nothing to me. I will complete this task Lord Vader assigned me. No bounty hunter can do what I can. No bounty hunter you hire, will EVER come close to killing that Jedi."

"Says the witch who lost her arm to-" His words suddenly feel silent and his hands shot to his throat. He was finding it hard to breathe and realized he was choking. He started gasping for breath.

"Do you see now, human? No bounty hunter. Can do what I can." Zenobia boasted, a hint of arrogance in her tone. Then she released the General from her Force choke and departed his chambers relishing in his gasps for hair.

"You…arrogant witch." Mortem gasped rubbing his throat. "Your arm won't be the only thing you lose next time you confront Silverton. Just you wait." Then the door shut sealing the general within his quarters.

Zenobia raise her left arm stared hatefully at it. What was once a forearm of skin, muscle, blood and bone was now replaced by wires and metal.

Damn Vince Silverton. Damn that Jedi! She was sure that technique would have killed him. But no, he deflected it to hit his shoulder instead and gave him the chance to remove the arm. With a critical injury sustained, Zenobia had been forced to retreat and escape via an escape pod.

The loss of her arm however wasn't severe. No, it was a minor loss. What she was glad to still have was her lightsaber. She unclipped the weapon and squeezed the hilt tightly anger filling her at Mortems words. She would not let that damn Jedi beat her again.

She swore that next time she fought him the last thing he'd see was her saber plunged into his chest.

* * *

"You can do it, Luke."

"I'm trying."

"Don't try. Do it. You can DO it. Don't think, feel. Use the Force." Said Vince encouragingly standing beside his studen arms crossed.

After reuniting with his allies and many more saber practices with Luke he now felt it was time to teach him now to use the Force like a proper Jedi. Like a real Jedi. He had started with simple items such as rocks, boxes, blasters, anything small. Skywalker's training was progressing rapidly However, now was came the challenging tests. The Jedi Knight was encouraging his student to do what he was tasked with.

Lifting a landspeeder into the air.

Luke however, was having trouble getting this task complete. He couldn't lift it. Even with the encouragement of his master. He just couldn't do it. It was…was…

"I can't." Luke gasped releasing the grip on the vehicle. "It's too big."

"No," Vince replied simply. "You think it's too big. Size doesn't matter, Luke. The Force can do anything…" Vince stepped forward and put his hand out toward a stored X-wing. He closed his eyes focusing upon the ship. Then very steadily, it began to rise. He heard Luke gasp but refused to let it distract him. "You think it's too big of an object and allow that to cloud your mind. What you must do is clear your mind, be a peace, concentrate on the object. You must feel the Force around you, Luke. Let it aid you in your task." The X-wing went higher and higher till it reached the ceiling and was gently set back where it was before. "Now, do it once more."

"Alright." Luke shut his eyes once more and concentrated on the airspeeder. Repeating Vince words in his mind. Then with a deep breath he used the Force. He felt it flow through him. He felt its presence all around him. Surround him in a calming aura. Calming… like waves washing upon a beach. Or rain gently falling upon a roof. Another deep breath and he cleared his mind of the thoughts and then he could see it. The speeder was clear as day within his mind. He saw its shape, the color, and the distance. Relaxing his muscles he let the Force take control of him. Allowed it to guide his actions. Then, he felt the speeder rise off the ground.

"Luke," He heard Vince whisper with amazement. "You're doing it. You're really doing it. Kept it up." Indeed he was, Skywalker's task of lifting the vehicle was taking shape. Though not as high as Vince sent the X-wing the speeder was gently hovering off the ground. Though it started to steadily go higher. "Well done, Luke."

Luke set the speeder down. His brow was sweaty and deep breaths of air were inhaled from so much concentration. Though feeling winded from the performance Luke nevertheless smiled at his achievement. "You were right, Vince."

"See? What did I tell you? You keep this up and you'll be pulling Star Destroyers out of the sky."

Luke laughed at Vince words. Grateful as he was at the compliment but knew he still had a long way to go. ""Vince, I don't know where I'd be without your guidance. You've helped me so much."

Vince popped a grim at that comment. "Your are kinds, Skywalker. However, I believe Master Yoda could have trained you better."

"Who's Yoda?"

"He was the leader of our Order, the most powerful and wisest of us all. They say he was over 800 years old when the Clone Wars occurred." He laughed at Luke's expression.

"Speaking the of Clone Wars, you never talk about it. You told me one story of my father saving you but that didn't give much detail. What was it like back then? Fighting alongside Ben and my father."

A shadow seem to fall over Vince face and his smile faded at the question which didn't go unnoticed by Luke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He said quickly. "I was just curious."

Vince didn't answer the young man, only staring off into the distance. Memories of old faces through his mind. Yoda, Obi-Wan, Mace, his master… "Another time perhaps."

"Vince, why haven't we attacked the project? We could have struck immediately after defending Keldabe. Why are we still waiting?"

"To figure out a suitable plan of how to attack and, if you haven't forgotten, rebuild the city and strengthen its defenses should another attack occurs."

"But Korthis said-"

"The Empire has the whole sector under their control this campaign will continue until we've freed all the Mandalorians. A Jedi's life is one to protect the innocent and help wherever they can. You may return to the Alliance but I vowed to see these people freed from Imperial tyranny."

"And that has earned my respect."

The two Jedi turned to find Fenn walking over. "This fight with the Empire isn't over, even if Mandalore is liberated we still have the other systems to free. But more on that later, for now listen to what I have to say. Spies have gathered intel on the factories defenses and there's another, they have slaves working within the factory. The project must be destroyed but I will not sacrifice the lives of civilians for victory."

"I agree but how to attack is the question. Come lets us plan our attack and prepare for battle."

 **End**

 **I know i should have added in the destruction of Project Iron Star but I've wanted to get this chapter posted. So I apologize for not adding it. Read and Review please.**


End file.
